


Egymás felé nyújtott kezek

by damienyukii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Levi Ackerman, 15 éves, kiváló tanuló, akinek nincs szociális élete, nem tud barátkozni, és még otthon sincs minden rendben neki.Eren Jeager, 16 éves, akinek idilli a családi élete, és ez nyomasztja. Folyton rossz jegyeket szerez, és vagánykodik. Egyik nap észrevette Levi Ackermant, és eltökélte, hogy összebarátkozik vele, bármi áron!Olvasási nehézség: ♕♕♕♕
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager





	1. 0 extra -Dinnyék-

\- Levi Ral!  
Felriadok. A pilláim egészen súlyosnak éreztem, és a két karom már annyira elzsibbadt, hogy alig bírtam megmozdítani, amikor felébredtem. Így a szemeim sem tudom megtörölni. A fogda rácsai mögött, sokkal nyugodtabb vagyok. Nincs itt senki, és a priccsen ülve, még álomra is képes voltam hajtani a fejem.  
A férfi velem szemben, szép kötött sálat visel, rövid szürkülő haja van, kerek arca, és mosolygó tekintete, de most annyira nem tudom... Talán haragszik rám? Bár, bárki haragudna egy tizenöt évesre, akit a sittről kell kihozni.

**…**

\- Még egy füvezésen kapás, és azonnal a javítóba irányítjuk a fiát! - pakolja egy asztalra a dolgaim a cella Őr. - Ezek voltak nálad, semmi nem hiányzik?  
Végignézem. Kabát, sál, bőrkesztyűk, iskola táska. Szerintem semmi. Átadja nekem a holmim, egy erősebb gesztus kíséretében, és a másik kíséretében elindulunk kifelé az őrsről.   
Lapos a hó, és a cipőm a közepéig sem süllyedek. A fickó autója a sarkon áll, a kopasz fák, utca lámpák fényes árnyékainak takarásában. Különben felhős az ég, és csípi az arcom a hideg, ezért feljebb kanyarítom a sálam is.   
Ajtót nyit az anyósülés felőli oldalon.  
Tipikus családi autója van, wunderbraun-nal a visszapillantón, kis plüssökkel a kesztyűtartó fölött a műszerfalon, idegen gimnazista lány pulóvere a hátsó ülésre hajítva. Köpni akarok!  
Amíg Ő gyújtást ad, én előre hajolok, és a zoknim szárából előszedek egy másik cigarettát. A hülye zsaruk meg se néztek rendesen. Bemehettem volna egy Thompson-nal is. Otthon van kettő.  
\- Itt nem dohányzol! - kapja ki a kezemből a cigarettám. Ma mindenki a baszott egészségemre pályázik?  
\- Nem vagy az apám! - fújok vissza.  
\- Az lehet, de ez az én autóm, és egyelőre szívességet tettem neked. Levi Ral, hm... A lányom mindig is vágyott egy fiú testvérre, de nem egy ilyen pimaszra. Különösen ha egy Ackerman-ról van szó!  
Elfordítom a fejem. Még hogy egy Ackerman... AZ Ackerman!  
\- Kifizetem az egészet, nem kell aggódnod, azt sem kérem, hogy szállásolj el, csak dobj ki valahol! Nem hiszem, hogy örülnél, ha a szomszédságod, az én társaságomban látna!  
\- Az én szomszédságom, hadd döntsem el én! - Hátrafordul, hogy tolasson. Aztán gázt ad. Nem úgy vezet, mint Kenny, ezt már hamar észrevettem. Nem rettegek, a biztonsági övbe kapaszkodva, és a saját macskáját sem fogja elütni.   
\- Szóval, Apád mit mondott rólam? - kérdezi hirtelen. Ötvennel megyünk. Keresztbe dobom a karjaim.  
\- Semmit. Egy hete beszélgetett valamit a csajával, és megemlítette, hogy Richard Ral. A többi az én fantáziám volt.  
Ő kanyarodik.  
\- És más nevű rokona nem volt talán? Van egy nagyon szimpatikus ismerősöm, orvos, Dr. Grisha Jaeger. És közelebb lakik, mint mi! - mondja.  
\- A Jaegereket utálja, amiatt az undok lány miatt, vagy mit tudom én miért! - támaszkodok az ablaküvegnek a felkarommal. - Undorral a hangjában beszélt rólad, így sejtettem, hogy ha meghallod a nevem, kíváncsi leszel rám! Különben, az ellenségem barátja, a barátom, de attól még nem fogok veled elmenni. Légy szíves állj meg, hogy kiszálhassak!  
\- Rendben, akkor otthon meg is teheted. Füvezés? Én is édesapa vagyok, és ha Petrát hozná ki a sittről a katonatársam, elvárnám, hogy hazáig kézen fogja kísérje.  
Úgy teszek, minzha összébbhúznám magam, de aztán elkapom a kormányt! Velem nem fogsz szarakodni seggfej, azt meg főleg nem fogom hagyni, hogy Apámnak beköpj!   
Kacsázik a szerencsétlen az úton, nem hagyom neki, hogy egyenesben tartsa a kocsi, azt akarom, hogy meg-kelljen-állnia.  
Mást nem tehetve végül beletapos a fékbe, és kicsúszik a verda segge, ezért kicsit veszélyesen parkolunk le egy fa mellett.  
Elkapja a vállaim, én orrbavágom, de nekem fáj, bassza meg, de kemény ennek a feje!  
\- Sszz~ - húzódni próbálok, megszorítva a kézfejem.  
\- Na figyelj taknyos, nagyon türelmes férfinek nevelt az Isten szerencséje, de így az ne beszéljen velem, akit szó nélkül hoztam ki a dutyiból! - de az arca mintha arról beszélne, milyen volt a tegnapi családi vacsora. Semmi ér a halántékán, vagy kivillanó acsargó fogak. Bezzeg nekem! Végighúzom a körmeim a fülein, majd felkapaszkodom a hajába, dobbantva a lábaimmal.  
\- Nem akarok hazamenni érted? Azt tudja, hogy a barátomnál vagyok! Te szerinted mi lesz? - ah, megállok a mondat közepén, persze, mindjárt meséld el, hogy vernek otthon! Az elmebeteg állatja, csak ha megtudja, hogy ilyeneket mondok, eltörné rajtam az egész széket, nem csak a lábát, mint múltkor!  
Pedig csak kigáncsoltam Marcot. A többi magától sodort el az igazgatóiba, de Marco olyan idegesítő azzal a kedves, segítőkész jellemével!  
Tesin kétszer annyira.  
Ha a csapattársa vagy, hétszer annyira! Jean pedig nem szereri, ha Marcot verik.  
Richard jobban belelapít a székbe, és beköti az övet rajtam. Most mi van? Megfoglak kopasztani, te ribanc!  
\- Én miattad nem mondok le a pénzről, és ülök szobafogságban! Felfoglak jelenteni, sőt, rád kenem, hogy akaratom ellenére elvittél, és annak akartad beállítani az egészet, mintha még te tettél volna szívességet!  
Fosok valami hazugságot a számmal, mert az előző mondatom érdekesen ott lógott a levegőben.  
\- Miért nem kérsz meg, hogy alhass ma nálam, egyszerűen?  
Erre nem tudok válaszolni. Csak kifelé nézek az ablakon, amíg Ő visszahelyezkedik a kényelmes ülésébe. Áh, mi ez a szarság? Idegenhez menjek, a biztos otthon helyett? Tanácstalanul kaparom meg a lábaim szárát. Át sem öltöztem, ez a kényelmetlen szaros iskolai egyenruha van rajtam, mert nem akartam összepiszkolni bármelyik utcai ruhám. Mindegyik többe került, mint amennyit az én életem ér, ennek a világnak.  
\- Nekem jó. Akkor nálad alszom.

...

Csak két dolgot utálok igazán az életemben. A mocskot, és az öregeket. Ha azt mondhatnám, utálok mindenkit, akkor azt mondaná a társadalom nekem, hogy ne legyek ennyire deviáns, hogy azt hiszem, mindent tudok, és mindenkit elitélhetek.  
Mert félreértettek. Én a kedves embereket sem szeretem, és a hülye embereket sem. Nincs külön véleményem a gyilkosokról, a nemi erőszakról, vagy a háborúról. Egyedül akarok lenni, és ez azzal jár, hogy kizárok mindent.  
Akkor mégis mit keresek itt? A fák sűrű lombkoronája felett nem látszik ki az ég, a napsütés pettyekben ragyog át rajta. A kék távolsági busz nagy port verve hajtott el mellettem, csillámszerű port verve a kezemben tartott virágok ezer féle színei közé. Rohadtul nyálas az egész dolog!  
A cipőmmel a köveket morzsolok, és idegesen rágom a szám. Soha nem fogadtam el lányok közeledését. Nekem ilyenekre szükségem sem volt...

\- Itt vagyok! - zavart meg hírtelen. Hatalmas kánikula ül meg a nyakamban, ezért nehezen fogom fel, hogy nekem szólt.   
Annyi idő telt el. Én pedig eddig vártam, hogy egyáltalán írjak. Hogy egyáltalán megkérdezzem, láthatom-e? Richard lánya akkora mint én, aranyszőke haja van, kerek arca és nagy szemei. Egy nyári ruhát visel, és kis papucsot, mert az Ő iskolájában, lehet, nem kötelező az egyenruha. Rajtam szürke ing van, hozentrógerrel, amit nem szeretek felhúzni a vállaimra annyira, és sötét kockás nadrág. A cipőim Pradak. De ez nem olyan fontos. Borzalmasan hátrazselézett hajjal járkálok, és nem tudom felfogni, miért nem undorodik tőlem, azóta, hogy meglátott.  
Vagy inkább most, mert akkor télen, kifésültem az összes trutyit a hajamból, amint eljutottam otthonról!  
\- Nekem hoztad, vagy a méhecskéé, ami belerepül? - felocsúdok. A gazok! Kicsit megrázom a csokrot, hogy kirepüljön belőle a dög, majd átadom neki.  
\- Fogalmam sincs mit szeretsz, ezért összepakoltattam mindenfélét. - Ő elveszi tőlem, és rendületlenül kedves arccal nézi meg. Zsebre teszem zavaromban a kezeim.  
\- Mehetünk Levi? - biccent felém. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt folytatnom kellene. Petra még egyszer megnézi a virágokat. - Vízbe kéne tenni őket, mert elszáradnak, és anyukám vágott nekünk két nagy szelet dinnyét is, a meleg miatt.  
\- Jó...

A város hátsó részében laknak. Persze, erről a környékről vannak a legjobb pletykák, nem is értem, miért sétál mellettem ilyen nyugodtan ez a lány?  
Én ideges vagyok.

Tulajdonképpen ma megvert Kenny. Ezért nem tudok azon az úton szaladni, amin Ő olyan biztosan lépked. Ráadásul ez a borzalmas cipő is, ha összekoszolódik, bajban leszek. Soha nem kértem ilyen vackot. Egy szaros tornacipővel ellennék, mert azt könnyű kimosni, és nehezebben lesz dzsuvás, de az Ackermanok kibaszott kölyke, nehogy olyant húzzon. Pf, mekkora gyökérség. Megkérdezném ilyenkor, mondjuk Erent, az Ő szülei miért nem ilyen retardáltak? Hogy csinálja, hogy lebukott a mi osztályunkba, hogy ilyen gyökér lehet?  
\- Hogy vagy, Levi? - kérdezi hátra tett kezekkel, oldalra pillantatva. Petrára nézek. Fogalmam sincs. Dühösen? Félszegen?  
\- Mint aki lószarba lépett. - felelem. Basszus, milyem félkegyelmű válasz ez? Mintha azzal beszélnék épp, aki a füves cigijeimet tekeri, dobozolja és szálítja -mert nekem nem lenne lehetőségem ezekre-, nem pedig egy lánnyal. De basszus, nem értek hozzájuk. Az a pöcs Erwin, na Ő ért hozzájuk. Mindennap egyhez tuti!  
\- Ühm mármint ez a találkozás egész feldobott. Csak félő, hogy estére leesem. - jóvan kuss már! Jobb lenne ha meg sem szólalnál. Ha nem parancsolhatok valakinek, akkor tökre elvagyok veszve. Valamiért bandavezér letten végtérre is, de--  
\- Elpirultál - tájékoztat a lány. Hatodjára is átlép egy repedést, és ezt már azóta megakartam kérdezni, mikor a harmadiknál már furcsa volt. Lehet mégis dilis? Nem akarok olyan Luna félét a Potterből, amit akkora titokban olvastam el, mintha Mein Kampf lenne.  
\- Miért léped át a repedéseket? - csúszik ki a számon. Udvarlás, ülj le egyes Levi. Behúzom a nyakam, és azt kívánom zavarjon meg minket Eren. Engem megzavarni különösen szeret, legalább kizökkentené ezt a béna szereplésem, és önmagam lehetnék...  
\- Remélem fára mászni azért tudsz! - neveti ki a nem létező gyermekkorom, nem sejtve mennyire beletrafált - Igazság szerint nem vagyok babonás, de Apa olyan viccesen csinálta kiskoromban. Egyszerűen balszerencsét hoznak. Ha rálépsz a repedésre. Nem vagyok flúgos, csak katonai iskolába járok, és annyira megszoktam a mozgást, hogy furcsa a hiánya. Alig várom, hogy vége legyen a tavaszi szünetnek! Egyébként... te egyenruhában vagy!  
\- Nálunk nincs tavaszi szünet. Rövidített órák vannak. - felelem. Gyűlölöm az iskolánk. Megállunk a járdaszegély peremén, és Ő kulcsok után kezd kotorászni a zsebeiben.  
\- Megjöttünk! - nyit be egy rozsdás vaskapun. Kőkeritésük van, liánokkal körbefuttatva. - Ne ijedj meg Auruotól, minden szünetben és hétvégén besegít a házimunkába, afféle kamu meló, hogy engem zaklathasson! Teljesen belém van esve. - mosolyog.  
Én ezt nem tartom olyan örömtelinek.   
\- Bár azt hiszem, téged nem foglak félteni! Csak eddig minden fiú barátomat a halálba piszkálta, és nem mernek átjönni. - nézi kínjában a kis cipőit. Átvezet a kerten, a kulcsait pörgetve a mutató ujján.  
Egy elavult fa ajtójuk van, két zárral. Viszont a lakásuk belsejéből mérhetetlenül gej szeretet áram csap pofán. Nem kellene bemennen, mert hiányozni fog otthon.  
\- Üdv Auruo! - köszön egy bongyor-, füléig érő-, szőkehajú srácnak. - Ő Levi, légyszi, nyomatékosan megkérlek, hogy ne piszkáld!  
\- Cöh! - fordít nekem hátat a seprűjét a hátára dobva. Végigveri a gerincem a hideg, ahogy látom a port tömbbe szállni.  
\- Erre! Itt a konyha! - vezet be egy helyiségbe. A mienk nagyobb, de ez a konyha tele van minden szarral. Fűszerek, olajok, zöldségek, hűtőn egy rakás kép, meg jeles dolgozatok.  
\- Auruonak sok testvére van, az édesapja pedig megsérült, ezért leszázalékolták. Apa mindig vendégül látja, ha itt dolgozik, hogy ne kelljen mindennap utaznia. - benyúl a hűtőbe és két hatalmas szelet dinnyét tesz ki. Basszus, ez annyira nem nekem való!  
\- Sajnálom, de most hazamegyek...  
Ö lerakja a tányérokat dinyékkel, miközben felállok. Idegesen igazítom a felsőm, majd elindulok kifelé, de Ő elkapja a kezem. Csak ezt ne! Mert én...  
\- Eressz el. Nem akartalak becsapni, és ha nem lennél szimpatikus, egyszerűen hazudnék valami durvát, de...  
\- Én nem vagyok hülye, mint a korombeli lányok! - mondja higgadtan - Remélem ezzel tisztában vagy!  
És? Miért kellene hülyének lenned!  
\- Senki nem mondta, hogy az vagy! Egyszerűen ez az álom, nem az enyém! Nekem ez túlságosan ragad! És nekem nem kell olyan lány, aki ezt várja el tőlem egy szer--  
Úgy felpofoz, hogy megfordul a fejem. Megérintem az arcom, viszont a szemeim elszürkülnek. Akármilyen véglény lehet, én nem tűröm el tőle, hogy bántson!  
\- A kurva anyádat! - fujok rá - Azt hiszed mert fiú vagyok, nem ütök vissza? Vagy a barátod miatt vagy ilyen biztos a dolgodban!  
\- Nem Levi. Egyszerűen nem szeretem, ha valaki azt hiszi cukorból vagyok! Egy millió kedves fiút megkaphatnék, de nekem, Te kellesz, mert én elhiszem magamról, hogy megtudlak menteni!  
\- Én normális vagyok! - ordítok rá, mire Ő egyszerűen megcsókol. A szívem egyszerre elfelejt verni, a szemeim leragadnak. El kellene löknöm magamtól!  
\- Aki tizenöt éves fiú létére nem tud csókolózni egy lánnyal, az nem normális. - ereszti el az ajkaival az ajkaim. Megütött a forróság. Szédülök, és lázfoltokat érzek az arcomban...  
\- Megehetem még azt a dinnyét? - kérdem.  
\- Igen, igen. Ülj le...!

**Elhúzott a tavasz, elhúzott a nyár, _Eren_ lebukott hozzánk, de a dinnye ízére még mindig emlékszem. **


	2. 1

Vad fények táncolnak a szemeim előtt, és a harmadik fiú elől fordulok el. Ez is csak ütött volna.  
Mármint azért járnak be az elsősökhöz, hogy valaki leköpje őket, mert néha megpróbálnak kikezdeni velem, verekedésnek nevezett hadonászás címen, de akkor bordatörés van. Ámbár nekem is...  
Apa ma is úgy elvert, hogy kihánytam az ebédem, és nem szólt hozzám, amikor bocsánatot kértem. Este mégis el akar vinni a mc-donaldsba vacsorázni, de már a tekintetétől is rettegek. Azt hazudtam, haverhoz megyek tanulni. Nem szokott különösebben rákérdezni. Annyit mondott, hogy ha a tanulmányi átlagom mégis romlásnak indul, bezár a szobámba. És akkor soha többé nem megyek pajtizni...  
De!  
Színjeles a tanulmányi eredményem, és egy pár klub tagja is vagyok, ha csak névlegesen is. Az úszó klub minden évben el akar csalni magához, a lovagló és a lövész klub imád. Én gyűlölöm ezt a magániskola szart. Egy csomó Ackerman idejár, és köpnek rám, mert engem csak befogadtak a családba. Így a tanulás, és az alvás tölti ki az életem, a maradékát a haverjaim. Illetve van egy csomó tele írt füzetem, de ezeket az álmaim a párnáim alá mélyen elrejtem inkább.  
És kezdődik!  
Jean Kirstein, aki felborotválta a haját oldalt, a maradékát kiszőkítette. Mellette a Göncölszekér szeplős Marco egy felsőbb évest igazítanak el, akibe jobb nem belekötni. Legalább is, ha eszed van. Ő is nyíratta a haját, de sokkal markánsabban, mint Kirstein. Olyan, mintha egy ló sörényét viselné, fésületlenül-csapzottan, ez a kölyök Nile nem tudom kicsoda, holott még ez az elcseszett iskola is az Apjáé, de egyébként nem tartom arra érdemesnek, hogy emlékezzem rá. Sajnálatos.  
Persze vannak haverjaim. Lopok velük a boltból, füvezünk a parkban, és mutogatjuk Azt a csajoknak, akik sikítva elrohannak. Néha összeverekedünk az ápolatlan punkokkal, vagy a csövesekkel, akik el akarnak kergetni. Aztán tanulok otthon, főzök, kétnaponta takarítok. Átlagos.  
\- Hé, kisfiú! Mehet egy menet odalent? - kérdi tőlem a betévedt felsős. Utálnak. Mert a lányok, már attól elélveznek, hogy illetlen vagyok velük. A következő az lesz, hogy azokkal is közlöm, be sem mocskolnám a testükkel, az ezüst kiskanál készletemet!  
\- Eltévedhettél. - fordulnék el, mire Ő képeket lök a padomra.  
Felugrom.  
Van egy fétishem. Imádom ezeket a szado-mazo klubokat. Ott az ember igazán bárkit elverhet, ha a másik is akarja. Ő pedig royal flöshként teríti elém, a múlt heti parti képeit. Nem mondom, hogy szadista volna, de a cölöphöz kötözött fiatal srác egész éjjel csókolta utána a bőrcsizmám.  
A barátaimmal ilyen helyekre is járok, ha náluk alszom. Mint egy titkos élet. Felszívom az alsó ajkam, a szemgolyóim pattognak az üregeikben.  
Kenny meg fog ölni, agyon fog verni! Kezeim-lábaim összetöri, és életem végéig nyomorékként fogok egy kötélen lógni, mint az etetett, itatott bokszzsákja, ráadásul a gyökér cölöpös Eren Jager volt; az osztályom kedvence! És még én sem bírnék el egy lincseléssel. De akkor miért mosolygom?  
\- Hah...  
Szűk bőrnadrág volt rajtam, és egy vékony kis trikó. A hajammal csináltam valamit, hogy kicsit extrémebb legyen. Állandóan hátra kell nyalnom, mint egy dzsentlömennek, akkor végre előre fésültem, és tincseim is lettek. Leborotválnám oldalt kicsit, olyan fiúsabbra, de a kezeim vasalót kapnának. Pedig tök vonzó az egész! És akkor hétvégén, életemben először mehettem el valakihez teljes két napot ott aludni, és mielőtt indultam hozzájuk, az előtti éjszaka bőgtem az örömtől.  
Erre, ezek is ott voltak a buliban?  
A srác szemöldökei megrándulnak a várakozás unalmától. Veszem a lapot.  
\- Nos? Talán beijedtél? Nem fog annyira fájni! Sőt, begyógyul nyolc napon túl... - folytatja.  
Basszus, remélem nem ismertek fel mások is! Átöltöztem egy sikátorban, és a táskám, amibe a gönceim dobtam, felvittem a haver szobájába, ahol aludtam. Senki nem nézne ki belőlem ilyet...  
Felnevet harsányan. Szerencsére hoztam magammal törlőkendőt!

…

Erennel futok össze. Soha nem mondok neki semmit igazán. Gyűlölöm, hogy neki normális élete van! Életvidám, körülveszik az emberek, van egy normális testvére, legjobb barátja, haverja, felsős példaképei, első szerelmei... annyira jó neki, hogy befeküdt a cipőtalpam alá és élvezte, hogy végre valaki bántja, a kurva életbe!  
Apám elásna, ha szóba állnék velük, valami családi botrányunk miatt, amihez nekem semmi közöm se lenne.  
Apropó, Kenny úgy áll mellettem, mintha Ő lenne a felnőtt férfi-dolgozó ember-egy apa élő szobra. És ezt is hiszik róla. Eren egy pillanatra rám néz. Egy pillanatra viszonzom a tekintetét.  
\- Még egyszer elnézést a fiam viselkedéséért! Elfelejtettem valami nagyon fontosat, és nagyon feszült volt emiatt. Képzelje, aggódott, mert nem vettem be az allergia gyógyszeremet. Nem igaz Levi? - érezhetően a hajamba simít.  
Engedelmesen bólintok, pedig rettegek. Eren, és az igazgató minket figyelnek. Nile apjának, az igazgatóúrnak ráng az arca. Erenre próbál pillantani, de képtelen.  
\- Még egyszer rajta ne kapjalak a dohányzáson Jager! - kerüli meg a mi ügyünk. - Folytathatják.  
Kenny megmondta, hogy többet ne kelljen bejönnie miattam.  
\- Hoztam a váltóruháját, máris átöltözik, és bemegy a tanórára, és a megbeszélt adományt jövő héten utalom.  
Remeg a hangja az idegességtől.  
\- Elnézést kérek a viselkedésemért! Többet nem fordul elő... Természetesen személyesen fogok elnézést kérni az iskolatársam családjától is, amiért megvertem! - persze most tettem meg, hisz az apja itt ül előttem. Ámbár Ő is tudja, hogy kurvára szarom le, és nem vagyok vele őszinte.  
Az igazgató fiának felszakadt a szemöldöke. Szóval vegye ezt elnézéskérésnek, úgy is hazudok!  
Szerintem még mindig bőg a gyengélkedőben. A gyereknek ömlött az orra vére is.  
Erent egy madár is leszarhatná, mert kővédermedt. Rápillantok. Ellopok egy pillanatnyit az Ő felhőtlen tekintetéből. Egy pillanatig Erenné válok, akinek más cipőtalpa kell az arcába, hogy megtudhassa mi a fájdalom.  
A férfi wc-ben kell átöltöznöm.

\- Mit mondtam ezerszer? - üt neki a mosdóknak Kenny. A márvány csempe szétszórja a visszhangot. Leesek a földre, és nem mozdulok. Már rég megtanultam, hogy semmi értelme kezet emelni, hergelni, vagy akármi. A hajamnál fogva felállít.  
\- Francba, felment a vérnyomásom! - néz bele Kenny a tükörbe jobb markában tartva lábujjhegyen engem. Nem nehéz a magasságával, és az én törpe méretemmel.  
\- Nézz magadra! Mocskos vagy látod? - fordítja erőszakosan a fejem a tükör felé.  
\- Ez vagy te Levi! Szaros az arcod, saras az állad, vér mocskolja be a kibaszott fejed, mint egy állatnak! Felejtsd el, hogy elmehetsz hétvégén a barátnődhöz!  
\- Petrával már egy hónapja nem találkoztam! - tiltakozom.  
Arcon vág. Majd elfordul tőlem, és megmossa a kezeit.  
\- Senkinek sem kell a te farkad! Az a lány is már rég elfelejtett! - mondja hidegvérűen. - Mosakodj meg, és menj a helyedre! Időben legyél otthon, mert utálok egyedül vacsorázni. - lerázza a kezeit az arcomra.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, hogy ilyen vagy... Ilyen gusztustalan... - ítél el.  
Amikor végre elment, le tudtam venni a ruháim. Lemostam a vért az arcomból, és ki a hajamból. Olyan iszonyatosan dühös voltam, hogy amint átöltöztem, összeestem a földön, és bőgtem. Gyűlölök sírni, hangosan sírni, veszettül sírni!  
Egyetlen hétvégét akartam vele, annyira szeretem a szüleit! Alig látom a lányt, ráadásul lehet, már tényleg... beletépek a hajamba, ordítva.  
\- Dögöljetek meg! Dögöljetek már meg!  
\- Hello...  
Megdermedek.  
\- Én, csak... hallottalak... Levi. - közelít. - Ne sírj. - nyújtja felém a kezét.  
Elütöm, azzal a lendülettel lábra küzdöm magam. Hisztérikusan kellene nevetnem.  
\- Nem kérek a segítségedből! Mit keresel itt egyáltalán? Nem órán kéne lenned? - az arcom a tenyereimbe dörzsölöm. Eren légvétele karcos a nikotintól.  
\- Ahogy neked is! Én csak arra gondoltam, hogy beszélgethetnénk. Osztálytársak vagyunk, még sem viselkedünk úgy... Nem is emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is beszélgettünk volna... Mindig olyan ellenségesen nézel rám, pedig nem rémlik, hogy bármit is tettem volna, amivel kiérdemeltem a szúrós tekintetet. Ha valami problémád van velem azt a szemembe is mondhatod! Lehet, nem vagyok egy lángelme, de azért az még nekem is feltűnik, ha valakinek nem tetszik a képem... - végighallgatom. Úriember vagyok. Aztán fellököm. Majdnem beüti a fejét az ajtóba, de csak seggre ül.  
\- És ki mondta neked, hogy akarok tőled bármit is? Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nem óhajtok barátkozni veletek! Tényleg nem vagy okos, és ha így haladsz, megérik az a második osztályismétlés is!  
Úgy pattan fel, mintha rugóra ült volna, csak az is végig akarta volna hallgatni a monológomat.  
\- Persze, mert nem tudok neked szívességet tenni, mi? Fogadok, van olyanod, ami neked is kellene! - ordít.  
Eszembe jut Petra, és hevesebben kezd verni a szívem.  
\- Mobil. - Megugrik. Komolyan, majdnem bele is esett, olyan hirtelen mondtam. - Add kölcsön a mobilod, mazofil!  
Próbálok kemény hangon beszélni, mire Ő elhárít.  
\- Nem vagyok majom, és nem leszek bazári barát! Az előbb elzavarsz, most-  
\- Add már! - csapom neki megint a csempének. - És ne merd a többieknek megmondani, hogy nincs telefonom!

…

Erent elkapom a tetőre menet, nehogy meggondolja magát, és valahogy kizárjon ide. Nem fél tőlem, sőt! Látom az arcán, hogy nevetségesnek tart!  
Együtt megyünk ki, a friss levegő megborzolja a hajunk. Én tárcsázok, Ő távolabb áll, és rágyújt. Milyen érzés lehet divatból dohányozni?  
"- Auruo Bossard, ajánlom, hogy ne te legyél!" - megdobban a szívem a hangtól.  
\- Petra! Annyira sajnálom! - köszönök neki.  
" - Levi! Sikerült mobilt szerezned? Kié? Istenem, annyira aggódtam érted, várj közben kimegyek a női mosdóba!" - hallgatom, ahogy hanyatt-homlok hagyja ott, amit épp csinál, de én ezt nem akarom!  
\- Kenny nem enged át hozzád jövőhéten. Nyugodtan unjad, és buzizz le! Nagyon sajnálom, hogy kifogtad a legpocsékabb barátot!  
" - Anyuék majd beszélnek vele Levi! Ez nem normális! Megint mit csinált?"  
\- Nem, nehogy beszéljenek bármiről! Meg fogom oldani, ígérem, nagyon hiányzol! Nemsokára órám lesz... de szerettem volna hallani a hangod, és megüzenni ezt.  
" - Apám elmegy ma érted, el tudsz jönni valamelyik délutáni programodról?"  
Megrázom a fejem, bár ezt Ő nem láthatja. "- Nyugodj meg kérlek, amint tudunk, találkozunk. Én nem hagylak egyedül.  
-...  
" - Levi?"  
\- Az a Bossard fiú szeret? Kérlek.., járj vele!  
" - Levi!"  
\- Tanulj a vizsgákra, és légy boldog!  
Kinyomom a telefont, illetve majd betöröm a gombjait, és odamegyek a butához. A kezébe teszem a mobilt.  
\- Tartozom eggyel. Köszi, hogy közreműködtél abban, hogy egy csaj szívét összetörjem. Itt vannak a barátaid, én megyek vissza a termünkbe! És.  
Behúzok neki egyet. A földre esik. A két fiú ideszalad, de engem látva megállnak.  
\- Legközelebb ne leskelődj utánam te patkány!  
Hagyom ott. Nem kell ebbe belekeverednie.

…

Persze neki nincs váltóruhája, mert annyi esze sincs, hogy hozzon. Vagy akár lemehetett volna a gyengélkedőbe is, és megnézethette volna magát. Idegesen a hajamhoz nyúlok, ami ugyanolyan pedánsan hátrazselézett, mint eddig. Őt neki nyolc, hogy késett, szarul néz ki, és Őt így szeretik.  
Kibaszott nevetséges!  
Kiszúrom Eren testvérét. Egy vörös sálat hord, állítólag le sem lehet tépni róla. Még tesi órán is rajta van. Különben nem érdekel, csak ezt megjegyeztem róla. Apám valamiért mindig fattyúnak nevezi, ha szóba kerül. Én engem nem érdekel, milyen családi viszály végterméke ez a lány.  
Főleg, mert pont engem fogadtak örökbe. A nagy Ackerman klán atyja, nem volt képes fiút nemzeni.  
\- Levi! - majdnem megugrom, amikor már az arcomban fúj. Fintorogva kérek elnézést, aminek összesúgás lesz a vége. Idefelé jövet is hallottam, hogy arról beszélnek, Sadish nem írta be nekem a fizikát.  
Ezek a németek rohadt pletykások.  
\- A 234. oldaltól olvassa. Remélem maga is figyelt Jean Kirstein, mert látom, nagyon beszédes kedvében van!  
Bólintok, és hangosan elkezdem felolvasni amit, kell. Valaki megdob egy papírgalacsinnal, de csak idegesen megráng a szemem.  
\- Köszönöm Ackerman, és ha van ideje, tegye meg, hogy az osztály idiótább részét megtanítja olvasni.  
\- Nincs időm korrepetálásra tanárnő. - válaszolom.  
\- Semmi gond, most már van. Kivetettem önt a lövész klubból, és a lovas klubból is. Kár lenne ilyen tehetséged irodalmárt elhagyni veszni a süllyedőben. Remélem világos!  
Persze. Basszál fel magadnak egy ceruzát! Amióta tudja, hogy van érzékem hozzá, rám van szállva, és már kezd elegem lenni! Én kapom meg, hogy stréber vagyok, meg, hogy ki van nyalva a seggem!  
Órák után körbeadnak egy papírt, hogy kik jönnek a korrepetálásomra.  
Jeagar nevét is látom, és nem örülök neki, de az egésznek nem örülök. Apám viszont büszke lesz rám, mert utálta az iskola utáni tevékenységeim. Pazarlásnak vélte, és olyannak, amit otthon is megtanulhatok, tőle.  
De mi nem lakunk palotában. Nincsenek lovaink. A lövészetet nem bánom, mert sokszor éreztem már, hogy elviszek onnan egy puskát. Ahogy a kezemben tartottam azt a fegyvert, éreztem, hogy szét tudnám lőni vele mindenki fejét! Az összes rohadékét, válogatás nélkül.

…

\- Megyek tanulni Apám. - veszem le a kabátom a fogasról, mire Ő neki basz a bejárati ajtónak, a karjaim szorítva.  
\- Hova mész fiam?  
\- Már elengedett Apám, hiszen reggel is beleegyezett!  
\- Azok után, amilyen szégyenbe hoztál a rokonság előtt, nehogy elvárd, hogy kitehesd a lábad, azon a kurva ajtón, megértetted?  
\- De már jóvátettem! Kiléptem a--  
Szájon vág az öklével. Majd megint. Addig csinálja, sőt akkor sem hagyja abba, amikor már a földön térdepelek. Ömlik a számból, és az orromból a vér, és a takony.  
\- Nyald fel - böki meg az orrom a lábával. Nem mozdulok. - Azonnal nyald fel!  
Lassan elkezdem a padlóról leszopni a saját vérem. Port, mocskot, és cipőkoszt is nyelek. Végigjárat az egész előszobán. Majd felállhatok.  
Undorító. Fogat akarok mosni! Most már tuti, a haverokat is elvitte az apjuk, hiszen így is késésben voltam, és mobilom sincs...  
\- Felállni - engedelmeskedem. - Fordulj meg, arcot az ajtónak. Nadrágot le.  
Engedelmeskedem.  
Végig tűröm, hogy szíjjal üssön. A hátam, a fenekem főleg, de a belső combjaimba is csíp olykor. Amikor végez, felöltözhetek, és el is mehetek. Köszönöm. Így már kibaszott jó lesz az estém. Azt sem tudom hová menjek!

…

A füves cigaretta nagyon kemény, és nem érzem megbízhatónak. Nagyon megfájdul a fejem, annyira elzsibbad, hogy szinte elájulok tőle. Ahelyett, hogy kényelmesen elkönnyülnék, csak zsibbadok. Szar minőséget kaptam... de annyira tökmindegy! A friss levegő megnyugtat, a játszóterekre ilyenkor már csak az ilyen füvesek járnak, mint én, de nekem nem kell félnem, tőlem az itteni szarok rettegnek. Egyszer kerültem velük kapcsolatba, és szétvágtam mindahányat.  
Nem vagyok gyenge.  
Kurva anyjukat!  
\- Gyermekem. - hallok meg egy hangot. Majdnem nekimentem ököllel, annyira beszartam a hírtelenségétől! - Jól vagy?  
Elém guggol ez a zavaros szemüvegű forma. Egy csövesnek nézel ki, drága ingben, és annál is drágább szövetanyagú felöltőben. Na takarodjál! Húzódok előle. Takarodjál már!  
\- Nem kell cukor, és ha hozzám nyúlsz, széttöröm a kezeid... - a fenekem felkerül a pad háttámlájára, hogy arcon rúghassam lendülésből.  
\- Levi Ackerman, igaz? Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen szabad szájú vagy!  
Elfordítom a fejem. Apámnak megint valami kurva Isten ismerőse vagy?  
\- Elnézést. - közben próbálom ledobni a cigarettát, nehogy meglássa, és beköpjön. Végem lenne. De talán már régen halott vagyok, hiszen mennyire tudom fürdéssel, és takarítással elnyomni a fű szagát?  
\- Megnézhetném az arcod, fiatalember? Csúnyán eltörött az orrod, nem szabadna ilyen veszélyesen élni, Levi.  
\- Adj tiszteletet! - lököm fel ordítva. Én vagyok a kibaszott Kenny Ackerman rendőrkapitány fia! Taposom a port a földön, mint egy hisztis gyerek, hiteles elkényeztetett fiúnak kell lennem.  
\- Eljönne a rendelőmben Ackerman úrfi? - áll fel. - Orvosi becsületszavamra, semmit sem akarok csinálni önnel. - teszi a jobbját a mellére. Ez a mozdulat tetszik, hátracsapott bal, szívre szorított jobb kéz ökle. Jól nézne ki a történetemben! Hirtelen megszólal:  
\- Oh, be sem mutatkoztam! Grisha Jaeger vagyok! A személyim is meg szeretné nézni, Ackerman úrfi? Benne van az orvosi igazolópapírom is! - mosolyog ez az ápolt hajléktalan. Hát, jó lenne egy kezelés a pofámon... majd azt mondom, hogy leszart a madár, amikor megkérdi, ki verte be.  
Jeager. Mint Eren. Az apja lehetne, hasonlóan kulturáltan néz ki, mindkettő. Szédülök a szarba ettől a cigarettától, és nem lenne jó itt összeesnem, meg nekem már nincs mitől félnem! Tőled se...


	3. 2 -derékszög-

\- Megjöttél drágám? - jelenik meg még egy forma. Jaegerkhez cseppentem, és ez nekem nem esett le eddig! Az anyja se stimmelt, pedig rajta is ott vannak az Eren vonások, de ahogy a taknyos, perverzül mutogatva a micsodáját egy alsógatyával takarva kirobbanva a látóterembe, sokkos állapotba kerülök.  
Mit vétettem?  
\- Oh, vendégünk van? Eren szedd rendbe magad! - lép oda a nő hozzá, én a matematikára próbálok koncentrálni, mert… tulajdonképpen egy ekkora szarnak, hogy lehet ilyen nagy farka? Szöget mérek fejben.  
\- Ne is foglalkozz vele! Itthon általában így szokott mászkálni.  
Felnőtt Jaeger szavai nem jutnak el hozzám, csak engedelmesen követem a testemmel azt irányt, amerre visz, így elszakadva Eren gatyáját.  
Nem létezik ilyen! Én azt akartam volna, hogy elraboljon inkább, de pont ezekhez kerülni, a negédes pusztulatjába, a mintacsaládba?  
\- Nem, semmiképp! Idehívhatom egy barátom? Hozzájuk tartottam, csak belekeveredtem valamibe.  
Fel nem fogom, azt akarja, hogy vetkőzzek le?! Ez világra csinálta Eren Jaegert, nincs az-az isten, hogy megmutassam neki magamat! Tuti titkos webkamera van valahol!  
Holnap már látnám is a suli fiú WC-jében, minden fülkében kiragasztva a saját testem….  
\- Előbb megvizsgálom. - mondja. Persze, én is ettől félek!  
Követem a rendelőjébe, azonban arra nem számítottam, hogy egy szájtátáson kívül bármi lesz. Sőt, én arra számítottam, hogy egy perverz, aki a lakásán kikezd velem, én ájulásig verem, és reggelig chipset zabálok, meg pornót nézek, mint egy egészséges, nem mintadiák gyerek!  
\- Semmi köze nincs a testemhez! Takarodjon innen!  
Egy pillanatig nem mozdul, én pedig készülök lemászni a vizsgáló asztalról. A lábaimmal csapok egyet.  
\- Lekezeljük az arcod. - elfordul, és egy csipesz közé szorított barna szirupos vattával fordul vissza.  
\- Mutasd, hol fáj? - végre megint tegez, már be akartam szólni a modoros magázására, amit az összes Ackerman elvárna tőle. Még egy nyomorult hétéves is.  
\- Hamar rendbe jössz, de ne nagyon beszélj. - végzett is, a fél pofám csíp, és az orrom fáj. Nem tudom mennyire mondott igazat.  
\- Gondolom, a normális ragtapaszt szeretnéd. - keres a fiókjában.  
\- Meddig kell rajtam lennie?  
\- Hétfő magasságáig. - feleli. Felfelé nézek a plafonra.  
\- Adjon valami autósat, és mondja azt, hogy elfogyott a többi. - elszáll az agyam a hülyeségeimtől, de csak azért is lázadok Kenny faszágai ellen! Legalább ennyivel...  
A folyosón telefonálok, a lábamnál a cipőim.  
Azt mondja Petra, a faterja értem jön azonnal, ezért adnom kell az ostoba gyerek buta képű anyját, amíg megbeszélik, hol vagyok, és addig Erent és Mikasat bámulom.  
\- Cöh! - fordítom el a fejem.

Miután Jaeger mama letette, nagyon meg akar invitálni vacsorára, de visszakozok. Nekem nem kell ezek kibaszott idealisztikus élete! A boldogságuk, a reményük, vagy a főztjük. Megköszöntem, hogy eltűrtek a házban. Semmi több!

Hamarosan itt vannak értem. Érzem az osztály kreténjének a tekintetét a hátamban. Odakint kocsi vár, a hátsó ülésbe pattanok. Eren egészen idáig kísért ki.  
\- Már kettővel lógok - mondom, mire Eren automatikusan az orrára tapasztja a kezeit.  
Becsapom az ajtót.

…

Petra már a kapuban a nyakamba ugrik, de gyorsan el is enged, mert felszisszenek. Megfogja az arcom, majd lejjebb lépdelteti az ujjait a testemen.  
Ő az egyetlen, akitől ezt eltűröm.  
Megfogja a kezem.

Odabent a házban levetkőzök a nappaliban. Csak alsó marad rajtam. Asszem Richard az apja neve, fogalmam sincs, elmegy, és egy piros dobozzal tér vissza.  
\- Levi, ez nem mehet tovább! - mondja a szemembe Petra. - Kenny nem normális, hiszen már nincs bőr a hátadon!  
Elfordítom a fejem, és keményebb tekintettel nézek vissza rá. Petra apja elkezdi bekenni a sebeim. Petra eközben hoz egy teát, amit addig állva meg tudok inni elfehéredett ujjakkal szorítva a peremén. Forró, és égeti a csésze széle az ujjaim, de nem érdekel.  
Beszélgetünk. Még így kell maradnom, hogy a zselé megnyugtassa a bőröm kicsit. Petra alig bírja megállni, hogy agyon öleljen, és tisztelem ezért, de láttam a múltkor annak az Auronak a tekintetét, és ez folyt. Ő a neki való.  
És Petra is másképp nézett rá.  
Végül is. Sosem mondjuk a másiknak, hogy "szeretlek".

Hirtelen csengetnek, én gyorsan felkapkodom magamra a ruháim. Mindent, mintha csak beugrottam volna, és megyek is, nem akarok zavarni!  
\- De Levi maradhatsz - próbál Petra megállítani. A lovagja lehet az. Szép!

\- Jó estét. - megáll a kezemben a sálam, mit áll, akkorát rándulnak a karjaim, hogy majdnem megfojtom magam vele. - A fiamat keresem. Szeretném hazavinni! Utólag megtudtam, hogy nincs a barátjánál.  
Hátrálni kezdenék, de eszembe jut Petra. Nem akarom, hogy bármi rossz legyen a szeme láttára. Esetleg verekedés is. Kenny-t is, és Petra édesapját is ismerem. Gyűlölik egymást.  
Richard és Ő katonatársak voltak, és nem látszik rajtuk, hogy egy tábornok alatt. Meg kell mozdulnom, hiába nem lát rám onnan kintről, a folyosóról.  
\- Itt vagyok. - állok közéjük. - Viszontlátásra miszter Ral! Örülök, hogy személyesen is szakíthattam a lányával!  
\- Levi! - kezd bele Petra, de abbahagyja.  
Követem Kennyt a kocsijához.

…

Reggel alig bírtam tartósan lesminkelni a kéznyomait a torkomról. A szememre kötni kellett egy tapaszt. Árpás, az kell mondanom.  
Szokványos dolgok...

Reggelit csinálok, mellette nézem a tvt. Valami nagyon okos tag épp a családon belüli erőszaktól beszél. Kenny ekkor ér le a konyhába. Időzítés!  
\- Elérted, hogy Petra ne beszéljen velem többet! - csapom a tojás sárgát a serpenyőbe.  
Hirtelen az épp égett cigarettáját elnyomja a konyhapulton, megugrom a hírtelen közelségétől, majd a csikket belevágja a készülő reggelibe. Mi a?  
\- Dobd ki az egész szart! Így már nem eszem meg!  
Megremegek.  
\- Egyébként sem szexelt volna veled soha, igényesebb kislány annál!  
Annyira elkap a düh, hogy nekivágom a forró serpenyőt mindennel együtt, és amikor koppan a fején, már a bejárati ajtón kívül vagyok.  
Basszus...  
Én...  
...Nem tudom, mi lesz ebből!

…

Eren már benn van. Csak egy pillanatra állok a feje fölé.  
\- Senkinek egy szót sem. - mutatok a nyakamra, majd az ujjaimmal elvágom.  
\- Különben még égőnek sem lesz jó a lámpaburába csavart, üres fejed!  
Bólint. Én ott hagyom, de a következő emlékem, hogy az ölében a fejem, és térdelek.  
Megbotlottam? Ráestem, és Ő így fogott fel?!  
Huh?  
\- Ez a legjobb kép rólad Levi!  
Hallom meg. Valamelyik idióta harmadikos fellőkött? És pont Eren derékszögébe fejeltem!  
Ordítva szakadok el Erentől, de addigra már a rohadék átvágott az osztályom tömegén, és nem láttam ki volt, aki lefotózta ezt a nevetséges felesésemet.  
\- Baszd meg!  
Felállok, és visszasétálok a helyemre, porolva az egyenruhám, mocskos lett, én pedig égek. Mindenütt. A lámpabura most inkább meg sem próbálkozik idejönni, amiért nagyon hálás is vagyok!

Mindenki erről fog beszélni. Az összes hülye balfasz ebben az elkúrt iskolában! És ha már balfaszok, beleszaladok két Ackermanba. Szerencsére sohasem foglalkoznak velem. Most is csak undorodva megkerülnek, és el is tűnnek a tömegben. Levegőre kellene jutnom. Hogy átgondoljam, ki lehetett az a nagy bátor fotós, akinek ki fogom verni a fogát!  
\- Levi! - koptatják nagyon a nevem, majd egy kéz húz el hirtelen.

…

Az iskolaépület, és a testnevelési között ülök, és egy füves cigit szívok, amit ebben az állapotban sikerült szereznem. Szerencsére a felsős is be volt nyomva, és megajándékozott.  
Én miért nem vagyok jól soha, ezektől a cigarettáktól? Mármint ezek a srácok eszméletlen kretének az iskolában, és akkora partykat lenyomnak... De tök boldogok.  
Engem csak a drogoktól mentett meg. Ennyitől tiszta a tudatom, és tudom, hogy tilos. Ezektől pörög jobban az agyam, és tudok jobban tanulni.

Az arcom olyan, mintha nem is ápolták volna, a jobb kezem tele van ujjlenyomatokkal, az ökleim felszakadtak, de legalább azt a képet visszaszereztem.  
Erwin Smith a mellettem dohányzó tag neve, és megdicsért, mennyire jól verekedem, meg, hogy csatlakozzam a box klubhoz, és elnézést kért azért, hogy felhergelt ezzel. Nile is itt volt, de vele nem beszéltem.  
Igazából szégyelltem a dolgot.

A ruhám nézem. Vérpecsétes, szakadt, ha ezt Kenny meglátja, le fogja törni a kezeim. Rettegek az érzéstől, és a gipszet sem szeretem.  
\- Ne haragudj! - hallom meg. Eldobom a cigarettát majdnem, de csak Eren az. Miért tűnik fel ez mindig? Elegem van ebből a gyerekből, mélyet szívok a fűből, hogy tompítsa az engedelmességem, majd elnyomom a tenyerembe a maradékot, és eldobom.  
Bevillan egy kép róla abban a bőrszerkóban. Baszd meg!  
\- Kopj már le rólam! - lépek ki elé az udvarra. Elkapom a gallérjánál, Ő viszonozza ez. Támadólag meglököm.  
\- Gyere velem! - szorít a csuklómon. Odakapok felé, mire Ő húzni kezd magával. A tesiterem fele visz, aztán már a hátsó folyosón át a szertár irányába.  
\- Várj! - a zsebeiben turkál, fúj de gusztustalan, hátra húzódok inkább. Egy kis drót szerűséget kerít elő. Zártörő, cigarettázik, mire fel a menőzés megint? Unalmas a boldog családi élet?  
Bement. Majd egy vállfással jött ki. Egyenruha volt rajta.  
Most én megyek be. A testnevelésiben vagyunk, a szertárban. Ruhák, labdák, és hasonlók…  
A rohadék belép utánam, és behúzza az ajtót.


	4. 3 -citromos-

\- Nem kell a sajnálatod! - kapom ki a kezéből. - Kíváncsi leszek, mit lesz az adósságtörlesztésem feltétele!   
Azt veszem észre, hogy rám csapja az ajtót!  
Mi a?  
Teljes testtel neki feszülök, de hallom, hogy valamit nagyon dumál, aztán nevetgélve elmegy a tanárral. Újra neki vágódom az ajtónak, de meg sem mozdul nekem.   
_Nagyon dühös vagyok!_   
Körbenézek alaposan, találok-e valamit, amivel kitudom nyitni a zárat, de itt csak medicin labdák, kosárlabdák, és ezek a régi egyenruhák vannak, amiktől frászt kapok!   
Végigkaparom az ajtófélfát idegesen, vagy rángatom a kilincset, de ez belülről nem nyílik. Mondjuk, mért nyílna, nincs az a szar, aki ide bezárná magát!   
Kétségbeesetten vetem le magam az egyik zsák tetejére, majd a kezeimbe temetem az arcom.   
Tegnap a Petráéknál a balhé, ma ez...  
Pedig meg tudtam vele beszélni -egy nyilvános fülkéből természetesen-, hogy ma találkozzunk, mert Kenny még nem tud a lemondott délutáni foglalkozásaimról, ez a korrepetálás cucc pedig csak holnap lesz.   
Kicsire össze kéne húznom magam, hátha az ott fenn levő ablakrésen kiférek, de még akkor sem érném fel egyáltalán, ha lábujjhegyre állnék. Szóval maradok?  
Legalább tudok egy kicsit aludni, anélkül, hogy bárki zavarna!

...

Hirtelen kinyílik az ajtó, felriadok, de mire reagálni tudnék, egy kéz kiszed onnan. Az Erwin nevű az, és vele van a Nile nevű haverja is.  
\- Látjátok, mondtam, hogy erre felé jött. Biztos elbújt a perverz Sadish elől! - rám pillant, azzal a köcsög szemeivel. Szívózik velem? Kedves-köcsög próbálgat? De mivel kiengedett, meg se szólalhatok most.

\- Hazamegyek, köszönöm Erwin Smith, hogy kisegítettél!  
\- Gyanús voltál ma nekem, sejtettem, hogy csak meg akarsz szökni!  
Én... eszembe sem volt! Nem vagyok gyáva taknyos!  
Kimutatom a fogaim fehérjét, de ezt ők nem láthatják, ha csak nem akarják.

...

Végül Erwin csak elvitt az utcasarokig, majd kirakott mint macskát... majd kihajolt még a vezetőülés ablakán, mielőtt elment volna.  
\- Jössz nekem egy kocsimosással Levi! - nevetett. Belerúgok a kocsi ajtóba, majd otthagyom.  
  
Hátul megyek be, és futva. Ha gyorsan bedobom a ruhát a mosásba, a többi szennyesemmel, akkor mondhatom, hogy végig idelent voltam.   
Úgy fél órája lehet itthon, hatvan perce kellene, hogy fürödni készüljek, a vacsora miatt. Ráadásul lehet, ma azt is nekem kellett volna megcsinálnom, és sehol sem vagyok vele.   
  
A kulcs nincs is meg! A táskám lehozta nekik valaki a termünkből, de a kulcs kieshetett.  
Nem, fuh, itt volt a zsebemben, szerencsére volt ennyi eszem abban a dohos sötétben, hogy kivegyem a másik ruhából, mielőtt eldugom a poros zsákok egyikében.   
Loptam egy pulcsit is, akkor már, mert baszott hideg volt, és tetszett ez a melegítőfelső. De most már eldugtam a táskába Kenny elől...  
  
Halkan megyek be, át a hátsó folyosón, a cipőim a kezeimbe véve, nehogy bármit összesarazzak. Legalább ez az Erwin letörölte a véres képem, mert az is gondja lett volna, meg ezer más dolog.   
  
Basszus, miért viselkedek ilyen gázul? Állandóan kerülöm a bajt vele, próbálok viselkedni, már egy időre elértem, hogy mosolyogjon, vegyen egy tv-t a szobámba, és már azon gondolkozott, hogy ad nekem egy mobilt, mert kezd megbízni bennem, erre, bekerülök ebbe a kibaszott elit gimnáziumba, és minden összetörik körülöttem!   
Megint magamra haragítottam, pedig szeretem ezt az embert, akármekkora köcsög!  
Én csak a barátnőjét utálom, és a családját, ezeket a hólyagokat.  
  
\- Levi! - felnyögök, és mindenemet leejtem. Vagyis csak a cipőket, és a táskámat. Elkapja a vállaim, és megráz. - Hol a francban voltál?! Hívtam a kollegáim utánad! Mondtam, hogy gyere haza időre!  
Remegek a kezei alatt, és ritkán először, tudom, hogy elfogom bőgni magam!   
\- A-az iskolatársammal takarítottuk a tornatermet, és Ő nem tudta, hogy bent vagyok a szertárban, és véletlenül bezárt!  
Végignéz rajtam, a kezei megszorulnak rajtam, de végül elereszt.  
\- Elegem van belőletek! - kiabálok rá.  
\- Az összes hülye iskolatársam megszól, vagy elfordul mellőlem, így hogy illeszkedjek be? Ma hazahoztak, és megvádoltak azzal, hogy meg akarok szökni tőled! Én nekem, eszembe sem jutna ilyesmi! - beharapom az alsó ajkam.  
\- Béna voltam, és nem szóltam a másiknak, hogy... ott fogok dolgozni, de én nem tudok senkivel beszélgetni! Mindent megteszek érte, hogy normálisak legyenek az eredményeim, de így nem tudok mit csinálni! Én... - megfog ölni. Komolyan megfog ölni!   
\- Azért voltam tegnap Petránál, mert...   
Nem kapok levegőt.   
\- Ő vitt át magához, mert beszedtem egy csomó gyógyszert, és Ő nem tudja hol lakunk, ezért oda vitt...   
Hazudnom kell valamit.   
Megint neki csap a falnak, de ezúttal nem fáj. Nem értem. Az ujjai remegnek a vállamon, aztán elenged, és elfordul.   
\- Vidd a cipőid a helyére, öltözz át. A táskád felviszem a szobádba - én elkezdek oldalra csúszni a falon.   
\- Kedvelem ezt az Erent!   
Olyan ideges volt ez a mondat számára is, hogy biztos nem fog emlékezni semmire, meg fogja kavarni ez a dolog...  
Egy fiú, ráadásul maga Eren Jeager.   
Arcon csap, így leesek a földre. Úgy megszédülök, hogy percekig, nem látok, és nem hallok, de magamnál vagyok. Annyira, hogy fel tudjak állni, szembe vele.   
\- Visszaadlak a lelencházba! - eh, he?   
\- De én hálás vagyok! - kiabálok utána. - Azt hiszi eltűrtem volna a verést, ha nem tudnám, hogy megérdemlem? Nála rosszabb nem lehet!  
\- Soha ne említsd azt az embert! - kapja el a hajam! - Megpróbálsz lelkileg zsarolni, közben Isten tudja merre járkálsz! Ételre adom neked a pénzt, és te nem eszel? Eltűnsz, mocskosan jössz haza, hát nyomkövetőt tegyek a nyakadba, vagy chip-ezzelek, mint egy állatot? - megráz. Próbálom leszedni rólam a kezeit, és sikerül megkarmolnom.   
\- Legalább lennél egyenes Levi és mondanád meg, hogy buzi vagy! Tudom, hogy füvezel, és tudok a klubbokról is, ahol Erennel lógtál!  
Összeszorítja az arcom a tenyereivel, és érzem, hogy az egyik fogam mindjárt kitörik.   
\- Megbízok benned te szarházi, hogy nem kell adóvevőt vennem neked 15 éves korodra, hogy haza tudsz jönni a saját lábaidon, és nem kell hozni-vinni, mint a többi taknyos hülyegyereket! Nem kell telefont kötnöm rád, mert tudsz segítséget szerezni, és megvéded magad, nem kell értem kiabálnod mindenért, mint azoknak az elkényeztetett szaroknak!   
Elég! Elég már!   
\- Annyi a dolgod, hogy főzz, és takarítsd ezt a szaros házat, ameddig én dolgozom!  
Nagyon ordít...! Fáj! Hagyd abba! - Semmi nem szól erről, csak bántasz, gyűlölöm, hogy bántasz! Ezzel nem édesgetsz magadhoz! Igen, jó Erennel, mert élvezi, ha megütöm, és engedi, hogy erőszakos legyek, hogy rajta csattanjon, ami előtte rajtam csattant!  
Megint a falhoz vág. Majd újra odavág.   
Aztán elengedi a fejem.   
\- Ezt most felejted el! Elviszlek egy agyturkászhoz, és majd elfeledteti veled ezt a szarságot!  
\- Nekem nem kell agyturkász, csak hallgasson már meg!   
Megint megüt.  
\- Egyszer tényleg kinyírom magam melletted! - fenyegetem.   
Nekidob a földnek, és a hasamba lép. Összehúzódok kicsire, pedig nem vagyok védekező fajta.   
Ellép.  
\- Undorító vagy Levi... - szed fel, alig bírok a lábaimon állni a remegéstől. - Mosd meg magad! Nem bírok veled szép szóval, simogatással, akkor verlek. Öreg vagyok, öregen találtalak meg, nem leszek fiatalabb, nekem nincs türelmem a szájaláshoz! Eltakarodtál már fürdeni? És a cipőid se tetted a helyére!   
Felkapom azt, a táskáért nyúlok, de azzal üt vissza.   
\- Ez marad nálam. Minden reggel, és este meg fogom nézni, miket dugdosol még előlem!   
\- Ha tudná azt Kenny! - rámtom ki a mocskos tenyereiből a táskámat, és otthagyom álltában az öreget.

...

Fáradtan nyitok be a terembe. Páran vagyunk ott. Jean, az Armin kölyök, a Mikasa csaj, két ismeretlen. Hirtelen viszont az Ő hangját hallom meg.   
\- Hasznodra vált az egyenruha, Levi? Nem kell megköszönni! - jön el mellettem Eren. A rohadt szart köszönöm meg te arrogáns szarházi!   
Elkapom a hajánál, és belerakom a táblába a fejét. Majd átlököm a tanári asztalon, mire körbeérem, Ő feláll, és visszaüt, de majd pont te gyűrsz le? A szám már így is repedt, nem fog meglátszani az ütésed. Elkapom a haját, és belerántom a fejét a térdébe.   
\- Bezártál a szertárba! És én azt hittem komolyan jó szándékkal közeledsz felém, de miért is tenné egy ekkora szardarab, akinek ilyen jó a családja, de arra nem képes, hogy egy kettesre megtanulja az anyagot, amit feladnak!   
\- Mit merészelsz! Hogy beszélsz Eren családjáról, hiszen segítettek neked! Különben is, te vagy itt a legrosszabb alak! Pénzes, beképzelt, és sunyi! Verekedsz fűvel-fával, füvezel a fiú wc-ben, és lopsz a közeli boltból! Ne merj Erenhez érni, mert én verlek meg! - ordit Mikasa, én felé fordulok. Eren erre hátbavág, én előre görnyedek.   
\- Szeretem, ahogy csinálod Levi, de azt hittem ez a mi titkunk, vagy ilyesmi...   
Hátrafordulok, és beboxolok neki, nekiesik újra a tanári asztalnak, és átbucskázik rajta. Ez már a "csajának" sem tetszik, de őt az Armin gyerek lefogja.   
\- Ne szólj bele, ez az Ő dolguk! Mikasa hallod! Hadd adják ki magukból!   
\- Te nem vagy normális! Nem is zártalak be a szertárba - áll fel a fiú köhögve. - Becsuktam az ajtót, hogy a tanár ne vegyen észre téged, és, ó hoppá! - elakad a szava. A felismerés sem ad értelmet a buta arcának.   
\- Reméld, hogy a kis cuki sálas csajod mindig melletted legyen, mert lányt nem verek, de ha Ő nem lesz melletted, kiverem az összes szar fogad, amiért elhitetted velem, hogy lehetünk barátok!   
\- Várj én tényleg...!   
Kifutok, és rácsapom a terem ajtót!

Cigarettáznom kell, de honnan szerezzek? Reggel átkutatta a táskám, az volt a szerencsém, hogy soha nincs nálam cigi.  
\- Yo, Levi! - jön felém a Mike nevű. Végre valami emberi lény! De sajnos Erwinnel jó barátok, ó én barom!  
\- Cigaretta kéne? Erwin dohányzik, mert nincs agya.   
Az előkerül a kétméteres pasi mögül a maga 186 valamennyi centijével az említett is.  
\- Megint megversz? - sandítok felé.   
\- Nem. Csak vicces piszkálni téged! - jön ezzel Erwin.   
\- Kösz de ez egy szar duma. - vágom oda.   
\- Itt a fiúd! - szól közbe Mike gyerek. Megforgok a tengelyem körül.  
\- Levi! Beszéljük meg! - rohan ide Eren, de Erwinéktől lefagy.   
\- Menjünk, elfogadom az ajánlatod. De semmilyen buliba, balhéba, és illegálisba nem vagyok benne. - indítom el őket, Erenről figyelmet sem véve.   
  
\- Azt mondtam beszéljük meg! - csak annyit érzek, hogy valahol a folyosó végén járunk, és a csuklómra kap. A pánik azonnal az agyamra telepszik.   
\- Hahaha! Úgy látom emberedre akadtál, Levi. - nevet a szőke király, Erwin Smith.   
Arcon akarom vágni Erent, de az ellentétes kezével védi magát. Mintha mosolyogna.   
\- Annyiszor verhetsz meg, ahányszor csak akarsz! Akkor sem fogok tágítani mellőled!   
_Hogy?_

Hogy…?

\- Hogy annyiszor verhetlek meg, ahányszor akarlak?! - ordítok. Közelebb húzza magát hozzám.  
\- Ereszd el a kezemet! Gyűlölöm ha fogdosnak, főleg ilyen mosdatlan kézzel! - ordítok tovább. Erwin félrehúzódik, köszönöm a segítséget.   
A többiek kiröhögik az erőlködésem (hirtelen kész tömeg lett!), mondjuk tényleg béna volt. Kicsit lazábbra engedem a fogvatartott karom, majd a kölyköt kigáncsolom, és ahogy a földre esik, belerúgok még egyet.   
Feltápászkodik. Nem érdekel.   
Ahogy elfordulnék tőle megint elkap, Erwim hangosan felciccent, hogy elege van, és közli, hogy előre mennek.   
Hagyják, hogy kialakítsam a kapcsolatomat az új barátnőmmel!   
  
Az új barátnőmet nekilököm a falnak, karommal felemelve a lábairól, a nyakát szorítva.   
\- Nem fogod fel, hogy nem fogok veled barátkozni, Jaeger? - nyomom erősebben. Szörcsög. A lábával rúg egyet.   
\- Engem tökre az lep meg - hörgi -, hogy ilyen picin feltudtál ilyen magasra lökni. Bár a sámlik fel tudják emelni az embereket!   
Elpattan egy ér az agyamban! Elrántom a kezem, hogy a másikkal az arcába üssek, és végig toljam fél méteren lendületemben. Még kicsit pattog, az utolsónál a lábaira pattan, mint egy rugó.   
\- Ha azon keresztül vezet az út hozzád, hogy megverjelek, ám legyen! - törli meg a száját.   
\- Eren, hagyd abba! Armin mit csinálsz! Ne húzz magaddal!  
\- Ha nem hagyjuk békén őket, Mikasa, akkor Eren örökre szégyenben marad, saját magával szemben! Tekints már férfinak, csak egyszer, és lehet kedvesebb lenne veled!  
  
Egész messze kerülnek, és pár osztálytársunk előkerül, fényképezős mobilokkal. Eren megroppantja a nyakát, majd nyekken, mert amíg Ő menőzött, én belerúgtam két tánclépésben, a falba.   
\- Lenyűgöző, te orosz balettozol? - hergel. Most kellett dobnom a barátnőm, és ezt állítod nekem?   
\- Rúgd szét a seggét Eren!   
Hallom valahonnan.   
\- Pucsíccs Levi, vesz a kamera! - még valaki, feláll a szőr a karjaimon ettől az indokolt utálattól.  
  
Dobbantok a földön, jobbommal támadok, de Ő védi, épp erre számítottam! Belekapaszkodva az Ő védekezésben megmerevedett kezébe, egyensúlyomat rálökve, a bal lábammal kigáncsolom Őt, majd áttérve a jobbomra, a támadó kezemmel közelebb húzom a lefelé eső testét, és a másik kezemmel beleütök a fejébe. Egész arccal érkezik a földbe, a lábait maga alá gyűrve. Valami tört.   
\- Ezt megérezte az alagsor is! - kommentál valaki!   
\- Kussolj már, elrontod a felvételem!   
\- Köszönöm Levi! - hallom meg Erent, és már nincs időm reagálni, elkapja mindkét lábam, és a hátamra ránt. Az amúgy is gyenge gerincem akkorát ütődik, hogy egy pillanatra reagálni sem bírok. Ezt kihasználja, és felugrik a derekamra, és a kezeim, leszorítja a kezeivel. Levegő után kapok.   
\- 10... 9... 8...   
Ordítani akarok!   
5... 4... 3...   
\- Nyertem Levi! - villantja ki a fogait.   
Hatalmas taps, és füttyszó övezi, összeráncolom a szemöldököm, Ő leszáll rólam, és a kezét nyújtja. Elütöm magamtól, és felállok.   
\- Tönkretettél, nyomorék. - villantom én is a fogaim. - Azt hiszed, mert egy szaros iskolai verekedésben lenyomtál, tisztelni fognak? Egy senki vagy! Egy buta utcakölyök, aki egyikünk cipője talpának nyomába sem ér!   
Megrándulnak a hajszálaim, még is úgy érzem, sírnék.   
\- Gyűlöllek Eren Jaeger, és azt kívánom, bárcsak megdögölnél!

  
...

" - Ne sírj Eren!" - Hallom, ahogy odakint vigasztalják.   
" - Ez mindig is egy bunkó törpe volt, senki sem szereti!"   
" - Ő hergelt, és azt sem bírja elviselni, hogy Ő vesztett!"   
" - Teljesen szánalmas az egész!" - dumálnak ki.  
  
\- Hé, Ackerman! - hallom meg. Jean Kirstein az, a lófejű. Mindig ezzel basztatják, én csak így jegyeztem meg…   
\- Ha még egyszer megütöd Erent, én velem számolsz. - csap elém az ökleivel.   
Elfordítom a fejem, Ő el is megy. Szóval ilyen, ha vannak barátaid? Kinézek az ablakon. Odalent pár felsős bemelegít.   
Erwinék így már biztos nem tűrnének meg a társaságukban. A hülye önérzetem tehet az egészről.  
Képes volt azt mondani a kölyök, hogy bár hányszor megverhetem!   
Hogy mondhat nekem ilyet? Csak így nyíltan, mindenki előtt. Valaki, aki nem is tudja milyen... hiszen ezért kezdtük ezt az egészet pár hete.  
Leteszem a kezeim a padra. Rázkódnak a vállaim, de nem tudok sírni.   
  
Bárcsak, azt mondhatnám neked, hogy kedvellek...

A következő órán nem tudok koncentrálni, a feladatokat rendre elrontom. Végig csak kifelé bámulok. Petra nevével írtam tele a füzetemet, pedig soha nem csináltam ilyet. Bárcsak beszélhetnék vele! Biztos megnyugtatna a hangjával. Annyira gyűlölöm, hogy nem bírom az érintést.   
Pont egy ilyen értékes lány kapott ki egy olyan szar alakot, mint én...

...

Másnap már rám sem néznek. Eddig voltak kíváncsi tekintetek, mozgolódások irányomban, összesúgások, de ma, teljesen kirekesztettek. Eren társasága közelébe sem mentem inkább, sőt igazából Erwinéket is kerültem, amikor beleszaladtam pont Erenbe. Van pár csúnya ragtapasza!   
De fagylaltozik.   
Sajnálom az egészet Eren. Szóra nyitnám a szám...   
\- Szereted a fagyit? Hoztam egyet!   
Dermedten állok vele szemben, és nem tudok még sem megszólalni. Nem igazán kellenek nekem ilyen gyerekes dolgok. De te...? Te tényleg csak hülyére veszel engem!   
\- Nem eszem ilyet, tarsd meg magadnak. Nem érted Eren? Bíztam benned, és te egyedül hagytál, mint bárki más. Nem dacból, vagy gőgből nem akarok veled szóba állni. Hanem mert semmiben sem különbözöl számomra a többiektől. Ugyan annyira gyűlöllek, mint őket.   
Egyet hátralép előlem. Jobb ha elkergetem.  
Jobb...  
\- Ne akard még jobban összetörni magad. Én most megyek a terembe. Ne feledd, holnap kezdjük a korrepetálást. Kötelező megjelenned!   
Elkapja a hajam, és szájon csókol. Aztán elhúzza a fejét, és tág merev szemekkel néz engem. Én nem kapok levegőt, és eszméletlen forrónak érzem magam.   
Hirtelen nem tudok reagálni.   
Majd arcon ütöm a tenyeremmel.   
\- Utállak!   
És otthagyom.   
  
Elbújok az egyik folyosón, és megnyalom az ajkaim. Érzem a fagylaltod ízét.   
_Citromos..._


	5. 4 -lehet, hogy tavaszodik-

Nem vagyok oda a testnevelés órákért. Főleg mert azt is Sadish tartja, és mindig engem választanak be utolsónak egy csapatba.   
Lószart sem csinálok, a foci alatt kispados voltam végig, mert nekem nem kellenek ilyen szarságok!  
De ez más volt. Eren felborította megint az egész iskolai hiearchiát azzal, hogy elsőként hívott a csapatába. Komolyan kidobós, és én? Esélye sem volt senkinek...

Az öltözőben rágyújtok. Ez arra ösztönzi a díszes társaságot, hogy hamar elhagyják a helyiséget. Az egyik pinceablakot kinyitva keregetem el a füstöt, és kidobom a csikket. Erre mire lemászok a padról - kurva alacsonyságom -, és keresem a holmim, meglátom Jaegert. Mi a szar?   
Úgy néz rám, mintha azt kérdezné:   
„Miért vagy ennyire szégyenlős? Tudom, hogy vernek!" Bassza meg, mekkora baromságokat hordok össze!   
\- Ugye nem hiszed azt, hogy előtted fogok átöltözni azok után, amit csináltál? - húzom össze szemöldököm.  
\- Csak beszélni szeretnék veled! Ehm, figyelj, teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy az ajtót nem lehet belülről kinyitni! Eszembe sem volt ott hagyni téged! Az ajtót is azért csaptam rád, mert nem akartam, hogy te is bajba kerülj! - lassan közeldik felém, felhúzom az ökleim az arcomhoz, támadó állást veszek fel.  
\- Tegnap miután megcsókoltalak tudatosult bennem, hogy miért is akarok ennyire a közeledben lenni. Sajnálom Levi, de azt hiszem beléd szerettem! -   
Köpni se bírok, nem hogy ütni.   
Magához ölel, áttörve a falaim.  
Nekem nem kell ez... túl jó, és túl idegen.  
Ellököm magamtól. Nincs szükségem a szeretetére!   
\- Kiver a frász tőled! Hagyj már békén! Ne zaklass engem, érted? Könyörgöm szállj már le rólam!   
A hangom is elfúl! Ennyit én már nem bírok ki. Nem vagyok sem zsák, sem szemetes vödör. A szemem is fáj még a fénytől.  
Eren közelebb akar jönni. Páni nézek körbe, amikor eszembe jut a törölközőm. Mivel le akartam zuhanyozni, most úgy veszem hasznát, hogy Eren fejére dobom, és amíg szerencsétlenkedik, elfutok előle a táskám magammal menekítve.  
Tesiruhában futok. De újszerű lehet a látva  
Mikor lettem én ilyen gyáva? Szánalmas te!   
És valahol még át is kellene öltöznöm nem?

Végül a cigis helyet választottam, mert ilyenkor nem járnak erre. Amikor a pólót veszem le, kattanást hallok, de nem foglalkozok vele különösebben. Mindenütt Eren, ráadásul ha meglátnak mellette, még én leszek megkövezve! Szar ha szeretik a gyerekek egymást.

...   
  


Eren anyja felhívta Kennyt, hogy megvertem a kölykét, a tény, hogy ez már tegnap történt nem igazán számít. Talán ez Eren bosszúja, hogy beköpött az aggódó családnak!   
Kenny kikapcsolta a fűtést a szobámban. Ez meg az Ő dicsérete, hogy ennyivel megúszom. Utálja azt a kölyköt.

...

Már nem tudom mi a különbség fent és a lent között. Feszül a torkom, sokat émelygek mostanában. Étvágyam sincs, de Kenny figyeli eszem-e az iskolában. Sose mertem kipróbálni, igazat mond-e, ezzel kapcsolatban, de kipróbálni sem mertem soha. Szép megfogalmazás volt.

Szúr a tüdőm, de nem szóltam neki róla, mert csak kifogásnak venné. Én voltam a barom, mert kisebbként idegenkedtem az iskolától, és folyton hipohondert játszotam. Persze akkor sem vertem át, ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy akkor visszamegyek az utcára a többiekhez.   
Hiányzott azaz élet, mert már anyira megszoktam, hogy elkísér, és hogy nincs visszakozás belőle. Gyűlöltem azt a félelmet Kenny mellett, nem hasonlított a pokolra, mint most, hiszen ott a bűnösök bűnhődnek, olyan volt, mintha mindennap megennék a testem. Máig irtózok a testi érintéstől, es ez sohasem fog elmúlni.   
Már kezd irritáló lenni ez a látványos köhögésem, ezért elszorítom, amennyire képes vagyok. Szerencsére épp csengetnek, az irodalom tanár épp nem tart fel, úgyhogy nyugodtan elővehetem azt a füzetem, amibe újabban Petrának írtam leveleket. Csak egyszer el is kellene neki küldenem.   
Főleg, ha Kenny meglátja.   
Nem szereti azt a lányt, pedig csinosnak tartja, de a szülei örökbe akartak engem fogadni, és ebből látványos verekedés lett. Nem mehettem velük, hiszen Kennyhez tartozom, de Richard valami torz látásmóddal rendelkezik ezzel kapcsolatban. Nem tudom érteni az ilyen, "boldog családtípusokat".

Épp a hatodik oldalnál járok. Persze a történetben a saját nevem megváltoztattam. "Heichounak hívnak", és egy Fal mögötti helyet védek Óriásoktól. Sok a vér, meg a halál, és emberi cafatok. De amióta ez megötlődött bennem, nyugodtabbnak érzem magam. Ha Kenny el is veszi a történet vázlatait, mindig le fogom tudni írni valahogy...

Petra önmaga maradt. Még Erent is beleképzeltem, ahogy egy tárgyaláson összevissza rúgdosom. Mikasa síkideg, Armin lefogja. Csak a pár nappal ezelőttiek. Előveszek egy új zsebkendőt, és abba köhögök. Rohadt slejm, gusztustalan. Felállok, hogy kidobjam, addig elrejtem a füzetemet is.

\- Levi~! - tör be Eren. Csak páran vagyunk, a többiek nem kapnak zsigeri agyfaszt tőle, Basszus nem tudom, hogy csinálják?  
\- Néha nem kéne tanulni is bejárnod?, nem csak engem szeretni bejárnod? - kérdem a kuka körülről.   
\- Várj! - kapja el a vállam. Lerázom magamról. Megint jön az önszánakozó szöveg, Eren?   
\- Elviszlek szórakozni!   
Annyira remeg a hangja, amennyire az én kezem. Eren ködösen lökdösni kezd, mintha ez nem az Ő ötlete lett volna... Nem igazán fogom fel a dolgokat. Elkapja a csuklómat, és már csak annyit látom ma az isuola padot, hogy összepakolom a holmim a táskámba. Mi a szart is csinálok?  
Most lógni akarok az iskolából?

Az udvaron elkapnak. Levegőért kapva próbálok keresni egy belépő kártyát, hogy lehúzza azt, hogy elhagyom az iskolát, de mert játszhatja a parkoló őrt a kis szerkezetével, a felügyelő srácnak idegesítően nagy a pofája, és nem akar kiengedni.   
\- Hiányoznék? - fújok rá. Eren valamit izélt magában, és lemaradt tőlem, de engem a lábaim tovább vittek a lógásra..., de nem érdekel!   
\- Menj vissza Ackerman a termedbe, mielőtt nem kapsz két büdös nagy pofont. Szivességet tegyek, azok után, hogy Erennel bántál?   
Nesze nekem, egy rajongót baszott ide az Ég nekem!   
Nekimegyek, és a földön összeugranak az ujjaim, a nyakán, de beavatkozik egy másik valaki.   
\- Hajjaj! Hajjaj! Elnézést! Itt vannak a belépőkártyáink! Ma mi vagyunk a sorosok a közmunkára és így is késében vagyunk! Tényleg elnézést!  
Eren az. Ez a gyerek mindig rosszkor jelenik meg.  
Eldobom a másikat magamtól, nem sokat esik.  
Eren összeszed a karomnál fogva. Átfutunk az előkerten, ki az utcára, és ott befordulunk az első parkolóba. Matatni kezd a zsebébe.   
\- Tudod, lázadó korszak! - villant rám a fogaimmal. Vörös az egész képem a szégyentől, úgy forgok el. Mégis mi a faszt akar azzal a hullámcsattal?   
És pofám leszakad! A gyökér fényes nappal, a társaságomban, feltör egy Subarut! Nem normális! Belök aztán hátra, magát meg előre.   
\- Ne aggódj, tudom mennyire utálsz lógni. Erwin-senpai szívesen megcsinálja a munkánk, úgy is rég lógott eggyel, és inkább ez neki, mint a fizika!   
Dob egy like-ot. Jesszus. Beindul a motor, és kimászik előröl a drótok közül.   
\- Csatold be magad, különben kiszállok!   
Közben én is... de honnan tudja még ezt is? Biztos nem az iskolába szedi össze azt a hangyafasznyi tudását sem!  
\- Megvan, még kezdő vagyok, de ha baj lesz, nézd pozitívan, lesz pár hét szabadságunk otthon, begipszelt lábbal!   
He?!   
Gáz ad. A kiparkolást, már életveszélyesen csinálod!

...

\- Levi - hallom meg Erent. Nem fordulok felé, csak az ajkaim szorítom össze. Egy pillanatra a szívem mintha megszűnne verni! Aztán mintha az egész eddigi dolog, a száguldás, a cigaretták, a pia, majd a rendőrök, ahogy Erent leszorítják Subarustól az út szélére, a szondáztatás, a lesajnáló szent szöveg, minden... lepörögnének a szemeim előtt.   
„Főleg te, Ackerman! Apád mit fog szólni, hajjaj?"   
Kenny állása ugye, rendőr. Mrt gondoltam?  
A testem össze akar esni, de azt hiszem Eren testét érzem meg az enyémhez szorulva.  
\- Igazából a te hülye ötleted volt. - mondom. Eren, bár nem tud megölelni hátrabilincselt kezekkel, a testével próbálja ringatni az enyém.   
Már nem lehetek többet Ral-ékkal. Nem beszélgethetek Petrával egész éjjel. Nem csinálhatunk több közös fotót. Nem közölhetem Kennyvel huszonegy évesen, hogy Őt fogom feleségül venni... apám elintézte egy életre, és csak egyszer életemben, nagyon részeg akartam lenni. Megadtad nekem a lehetőséget.   
Valaki az életemben először kiengedett a szabadba... elmentünk Erennel egy melegbárba és berugtunk. Ezt a sztorit majd külön el fogom mesélni...  
Végül is vicces volt. Ha nem tűnik fel Eren ex nagy szerelme Annie, "a nőstény", meg a két új legjobb haverja a "páncélos", meg a "kolosszális", még nem is verekedtünk volna velük részegen és nem indulunk haza, részegen és megverve.  
Komolyan történetet érdemel az egész életem.  
...

\- Hogy a sittről kell kihozzalak?! - ordít velem Kenny. A hideg víz alatt remegek, már vagy fél órája. Ruhástúl, zoknistúl. A hajam az arcomba mosta a víz, fújok, mint azok a macskák a vicces videókban akiket épp fürdetnek. Úgy is nézek ki, és olyan hangot is adok ki. Azt hittem kitöri a nyakam, de ez annál is rosszabb. Egy macskának érzem magam, egy vicces videóban.  
Nem szólok.  
A hátam nekivetem a csempének.   
\- Ameddig máshogy nem határozok. Most pedig zárd el a vizet, öltözz át, és takarodj aludni! Így ahogy vagy, mocskosan, mert azt utálod a legjobban! - ennyire emlékszek a leszidós szövegből. A többire vagy nem figyeltem, vagy nem érdekelt. Kezdek immunissá válni a verésre.

...

Megfoghatóvá vált a levegő. Megtudnám markolni, és arébb rakni, vagy bárkihez hozzávágni. De csak a saját vállaimon érzem súlyként, és egyre nyom, lefelé a tüdőmbe. Hiába hordok sálat (amit mondjuk most a padomban hagytam), és öltözök melegen, mintha ellene döntve ez így. Egy hete? Vagy annyira nem rég? De ma hírtelen kegyetlenebbűl érzem, mint eddig, és elkezdek befulladni, ahogy azt a kettőt ott hagyom. Mert az kellene még, hogy a kitagadott Ackermannal lássanak, meg Erennel.  
Hihetetlen, hogy ebben az állapotomban, még van védekező ösztönöm. A kövek ropognak a cipőim alatt, pedig én nem is érzem, hogy lenne súlyom.   
Csak most tudatosult, hogy mennyit fogytam (vagy hat kilót), csak az idegesség miatt, a hátam lassan eltűnik, és csak hús, és csontváz lesz helyette, a karjaim fonnyadnak, holott izmos voltam, a lábaim elerőtlenednek. Szép lassan hagy el az utcai lét, az összes járulékával.   
Mocskos vagyok.   
Megremegek a saját észrevételemtől. Eren dumál, megpróbál megérinteni. Nem engedem közel többet magamhoz.

...

Még két óránk van, és hazamehetünk, de mivel én és Eren vállaltuk az utca takarítást, előbb elmehetünk. Utálkozva tekintenek rám, Erenre viszont mintha győztes lenne. Összedobjuk a holmink, ellenőrzöm a füzetem (és semmi baja!), és együtt elindulunk kifelé. Máskor kiugranék a bőrömből örömömben, hogy csalhatok otthon két szabad órát, most a legkevésbé sem érdekel. Minden tompa, és fekete-fehér.   
Ral-ék elköltöztek.   
\- Velem jössz! - kapja el a karom Eren, és még mindig gyűlölöm ha egyáltalán hozzámér valaki.

Feltesz a sarkon, a buszra, a barátnője bisztos dühös lesz, különösen azért, mert neki maradnia kellett. Amikor ott hagytam őket az udvaron tegnap, akkor is kiakadt mint az órarugó. Armin pedig ma, beérkezvén szidta Erent jobbra-balra, hogy nem elérhető mobilon.   
Ha nekem lehetne mobilom.   
Egy darabig utazunk, Eren a fejét forgatja, én inkább csak magam elé tekintek.   
\- Gyere! - kiált fel valahol a susnyás közepében levő megállónál. Leszállunk. Basszus, Kenny mondta, hogy ne száljak be idegen autókba, erre busszal rabolnak el? Nem túl bizalomgerjesztő ez a hely. Bár szép. Tényleg gyönyörű. Résesen süt a nap, a fák lombjai között, a betonutat kivéve már pár lépéssel beljebb mintha ember nem is járt volna erre. Lejtő marja a horizont látképét, és valószínüleg nem messze még lakott terület is van.   
\- Itt lesétálunk, és kétszer balra, egyszer jobbra. Remélem szereted a csokoládét, ha már a fagyival öngólt lőttem.   
\- Nem, tévedsz. Egyszerűen nem ehetek.   
Eren feje megcsavarodik a nyakán.   
\- Akkor most lázadsz, tessék - böki ki az orrom Malboroval. Elfogadom, most olyan mindegy. Sem a megérzéseim, sem a tartózkodásom nem érdekel. Egyedül vagyok, és csak fallabdának használnak, de most felőlem fel is gyújthat, és lehugyozhatja a hullám, ha utána lemossa tiszta vízzel és hipóval fertőtlenít. A hullám amúgy is tisztára mossák.Nem olyan rossz a halál.  
\- Nem tudom, mire fel cigarettázol... - mondom.  
\- Akkor szoktam rá, amikor a felsőbbéves Annie kikosarazott. Egy trauma volt. Azt mondta, inkább vakítsák meg, minthogy velem... - keserűen felnevet. Legalább tudom, miért kellett nekem is verekednem az Ő régi traumáival. Látom tényleg zavarja, de én meg miatta vertem meg egy lányt. Mert egy dolog, hogy Én bántom Erent, de ezt más ne tegye.  
\- És én is büntiben vagyok a te hős szerelmed miatt - szúrok, majd lehúzom az első slukkot.   
\- Hát erre nem tudok mit mondani, nem vagyok túl okos! De mindig gondolj arra, hogy sokan szeretnek, de biztos, hogy Te nem hagysz el, bármi történjen!  
\- Taposd még a szart. - kommentálom gyenge kisérletét a vígasztalásomra. Leérünk az erdő szegélyből. Úgy látom a kertváros szélére hozott, de minek jöttünk ilyen messze egy cukrászdáért, ráadásul én bolond, hogy merek megbízni benne?   
Ráadásul az a cikis jelenet a múltkori csókolózással, meg a múltkori kocsmai szexjáték, az üvegezés miatt...

\- Jó napot! - köszön mosolyogva odabent Eren. Oké, játszuk el a mindennapi gyereket.  
\- Jó napot. - köszönök egy sorozatgyilkos arckifejezésével.   
Eren jópofizrk az eladóval, és lever a víz mikor csak említést tesz a saját lányára. Erennek mindenhol van fan-klubja. Nem tudom, hogy csinálja, talán tényleg minden csaj, Annie Leonharton kívül, arra bukik, ha a srác buta, verekedős, és osztálytismétel. Vagy csak én nem látom át rendesen, mert én is kezdek bukni erre az idiótára... Eren két csokis-epres piskóta szeletet kér. Még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen, hogy nem ehetek ilyet. Arább leülök egy asztalhoz, hogy kifújhassam az orrom.

Nem tudom megpróbálkozzak-e ezzel. Nem az, hogy nem ettem édességet soha, de amiket nekem vesznek, azok drágák, és erre nem is hasonlítanak.  
Diabéteszes süteménynek hívják. Most már vágod? Cukorbeteg vagyok, de hivatalosan még nem kell lőnöm magam. Nem csak az lehet érzékeny a cukros dolgokra, aki túlzabálja magát, meglepödnél...  
Elfordulok egy pillanatra, mert köhögnöm kell. Egy kicsit olyan ez, mintha allergiás lennék inkább. A zsebkendőm fintorogva forgatom, de végül visszacsúsztatom a zsebembe.   
Még egy falatot megpróbálok, csak nem nagyon érzem az ízét.   
\- Ízletes. Még nem ettem ilyet. - válaszolom csendesen. Élénken él bennem Petra képe, és nem tudok különösen másra gondolni, de tényleg igyekszik ez a nyamvadt, csak nehogy valamibe megint belerángasson. Kétszer is bajba kerültem miatta, és a szemem is rettenetesen fáj még attól, ahogy Kenny megvert. A testem már megszokta, és hozzáedződött, de a szemeim azért nem.   
\- Még választok valamit. - állok fel. A pultnál egyszerű deszerteket látok, de ízletesnek tűnnek. Ott van az a habos csokoládés. Az jó lesz. Kérek egyet, azt hiszem bejön ez a "vad életmód".   
\- Miért foglalkozol velem? - ülök le, ameddig kihozzák őket. - Nincs benne ráció, hogy érdekeljelek, de meg kell ismét köszönöm, hogy segítettél, a magad szánalmas módján. Bármilyen önző dolog is ez. - mondom.  
Rámnéz, majd betömi a száját a süteményével.  
\- Mert jópasi vagy, és szeretlek. Nem érdekel Annie, vagy a te Petra barátnőd. És te is szeretsz. Ennyi. - mosolyog bárgyún.

\- Francba! - sziszegem, és elvéve a tartóból egy szalvétát, feltörlöm a sütemény darabját. Majdnem megfulladtam a dumájától így a földre köhögtem a falatot inkább. Fel szedtem, jó időhúzás az egész. A tányérom szélére teszem, hogy majd később kidobjam, mert most nincs kedvem felállni. Mindenem remeg, főleg a szavai után. Hogy képes ezt ilyenkor ismételgetni? De való igaz, én szakítottam Petrával, valószínüleg érződik rajtam. Minden kanos perverz érzi, ez egy ilyen dolog. Érzik, ha valaki szingli. Vagy nem érdekli őket, ha valaki nem az. Az utolsó süteményhez kezdek.   
\- Nem fogom gyászolni, sem más ilyesmi, mert képtelen vagyok rá. Ha arra gondolok, hogy elveszítettem, az olyan számomra, mintha kihúzták volna a talajt alólam.   
Elrágom a sokadik falatom. Nehezen megy még mindig.  
\- Hazudtam neked. Nem vagyok homofób. Annál sokkal rosszabb. Engem egyszerűen nem érdekel a testiség. Nem vágyom a szexre.  
Kitágulnak a szemei. Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a reakciója.   
\- Mit nézel? - kérdem, amikor már idegesítően sok ideje bámul rám. Lassan elfogy az édességem, ezért próbálom kiélvezni.   
\- Csak az a gyanus alak ott, aki trécsel a főnökkel, aki felénk mutogat.   
Hihetetlen! Pont nekem mondja, hogy gyanús alak. Megnézem magamnak ezt a férfit, de amikor Apám szemei néznek vissza rám, egyszerre meghülök. Karbatett kézzel áll előttünk, és kérdőn sandít Eren Jaegerre.   
\- Jónapot, ö~   
Erenről tudomást sem vesz, csak megfogja a vállam, és felállít.   
\- Igaza volt annak a Mikasa Ackermannak, Levi. Tényleg jobban a körmödre kellene néznem. - húha! A sálas lány bedurcizott és beköpött minket Kennynek. Amikor az Ackermanok bosszút állnak, és még én vagyok idióta mert egyikbe sem bízok?  
\- Héhé! - rosszabbít a helyzeten Eren. - Én hoztam el ide! Azért mert rosszul érezte magát, ember undoritisze van! - és ezt halál komolyan előadta. Kész. Nevetek!  
Kenny szemei köztünk ugrálnak, majd lecsúszik a keze a vállamról, és előre indul. Eren a pultossal bámul rám.   
\- Itt a süteményeim ára. - veszem elő a pénztárcám. - Akkor volt az a két epres... és csokoládés-habos, az-- Tessék. - nem bírom abbahagyni a mosolygást, pedig nem ez a legjobb pillanat.

Bármit érzel Eren, az csak szánalom. A gyűlölet, vagy a megvetés egy formája irányomban, amit csak felerősített annak ténye, hogy otthon megvernek. Igazából, egy olyan srác, mint te, nem fogsz velem kavarodni. Majd rájössz. Mikasanak igaza van, ez nem egy normális dolog, hogy mi együtt lógunk.   
Belebújok a kabátomba, amit a benti meleg miatt levettem.   
\- Ackerman vagyok, ezt nevezheted arnyköves útnak, vagy gyémántberkásos nyakörvnek is, amelyik tetszik. A lényeg, hogy én nem hagyhatom el.   
Abbahagyom a mosolygást, és otthagyjuk Őt.

...

\- Ez nem indok, hogy elszöksz az iskolából! - csap a nadrágszíjjával a tenyerébe. - Akármit gondolhatsz most rólam te Patkány, de te sem vagy különb nálam! Apja-vére, ha örökölt, ha kinevelt.   
Rácsap a hátamra. A fejem a falnak nyomom, a kezeim a hasam előtt, a nadrágom a bokámig tolva. Megremegek. Újra üt, én már nem bírok megszólalni.   
\- Ma nem eszel. Fürdesz, és velem alszol. Állj fel.   
Ő vele?   
\- Holnap kipakolom a szobád a pincébe. A ruháidon kívül semmid nem lesz... - ó, szigorít!  
Ökölbeszorulnak a kezeim.   
Felfröccsen a vére a falra, és meg kell szorítania az orrát, hogy ne ömöljön belőle a vér. Lendületesen indul felém, én nem hátrálok meg nem is tudnák hova!

...

\- Tudom, hogy ver téged! - lök be a folyosói szertárosba. Hogyan? Csak abból, hogy szigorú volt velem, és megemelte a hangját velem?   
\- Nem ver senki. Mondtam, hogy kificamítottam a bokám. - hazudok. Eren akaratosodik.   
\- Akkor ezt is megtudod magyarázni! - mutatja a képemnek a mobilját. Ez a cigisnél van, ahol átöltöztem aminap! Ez a dög fotózott le, akkor nem vagyok megőrülve!   
\- Én is verekedek, és nem ilyen a testem!   
\- Mert téged hamar a földre rúgnak, és a szart nem piszkálják tovább, mert büdös lesz! Különben sem szereti senki, a síró szart... - nyúlok a mobiljáért, de azt érzem, hogy nem is mozdulok. Valaki ebben az ürességben észrevett, hogy valami baj van velem?   
\- Én vagyok a hibás Eren... hiszen látod milyen rossz gyerek vagyok!   
Ha nem pofázna bele az egész romantikusnak kezdődő dologba a legjobb barát, Armin hangja az ajtón keresztül, még tök kedvem lett volna smárolni a szarral. Armin közölte vele, de velem inkább tudatta, bár akaratán kívül, hogy fontosabb dolgok is várnak Erenre. Például a sálas lány, Mikasa!

Nem tudtam, vagy nem akartam megmozdulni. Csak hagyni magam, hogy elragadjon innen. Pedig tudom, hogy csak ártani fog, és a hazug szavaknak még annyira nem hiszek! Volt részem, elégszer a magam építette illúzióknak, amiknek a léte gyakran volt nehezebb teher, mint maga a valóság. De Eren nincs egyedül, velem ellentétben. Mit gondoltam mégis? Eltaszítom magamtól, akármennyire akarok hinni valami változásban, és kihúzódok a szertárajtón. Ez nincs zárva, nyílik belülről. A mobil vakító fénye az igazsággal már nem olyan éles a kintről betörő fények mellett. Tanszer szag, és okosság illat. Ez megszűnik idebent, minden mással.   
\- Nem Eren, hazudtam. Csak látni akartam, megtört vagy-e, gyenge-e. Való igaz, mindenki legyűr engem. Te is, és Apám is.   
Eren nekíndul, hogy a kezem után kapjon, de az arcán elütöm. Visszaesik a szertárba.   
\- Gyűlöllek már titeket, de igazán! Mindenki igér, szart kavar, erősködik, megitél engem, vagy fogdosni, nyalni, megzabálni akar, mint te. Sem a testem, sem a lelkem nem az enyém már. De az öntörvényűségem, és a makacsságom nem vehetitek el. Én vagyok a szabadságom szárnyai, vagy mi a szar!  
Eren megáll az ajtóban. Kerekedett szemei engem néznek.   
\- De én szeretlek! - üvölt. Feláll a szőr a hátamon, ráadásul elég hangosan ordított, hogy kiváncsiskodó füleket is magával vonzon. Elfordulok tőle.  
\- Menj az órára inkább. - mosolygok. Valami furcsa dolog van a levegőben, talán tavaszodik.

...

\- Mi lenne - állok az osztályom előtt egy felhúzott kakasú pisztolyal a kezemben -, ha mindenkit megölnék?


	6. 5 -nyújtja felém a kezeit-

\- Levi, azt honnan... - emeli fel a kezeit Eren Jeager. Az első homosapiens aki felegyenesedett. Az osztály krémje meg inkább egymás mögé igyekszik bujkálni. Ez van, ha Glokkal rohangálsz egy osztályteremben.  
\- Tudod mit? - nyújtja felém a kezeit a kis mocsok.   
Már akkor meg akartam tenni, amikor megszólalt. Meghúzom a ravaszt, a kirúgás miatt az agyveleje helyett a vállába lövök. Ez sok mindent bizonyít.  
Meg azt, hogy nem szarakodok!  
Pedig pont én akarok egy kellemes sarokban létezni, és magammal el lenni! De ti mindig itt vagytok, mert annyi szabadidőtök van!  
\- Mióta nem aludtál? Vagy ettél rendesen! Lefogytál! - folytatja. A vére látványa több gyereket is a páni félelembe kerget, ennek ellenére nyikkanni sem bírnak, nem kezdenek el tolongani az ajtó felé, az, hogy meglőttem a társuk, elég bizonyíték számukra, hogy ők is ennyire fontosak most nekem.  
Ördögi kör.  
Menekülnél, mint egy vágó állat, de egy fegyveres fasz van a teremben, aki csak arra vár, hogy Te el akarj menni legelőször.  
Vagy te.  
Vagy te.  
És a fegyvert tartó kezemmel különböző egymás mögött kucorodni próbáló szaros gyerek csomagokra mutatok.  
Sadish az osztályfőnökünk. Kopasz állat, kecskeszakállal, és agresszor testnevelési receptorokkal. A szerencsésebbeknek a fizikát is viszi.  
Épp ezért választottam az osztályfőnökit. Mert Ő komolyan veszi, hogy komolyan idegösszeomlásom van.   
Nem próbál meg győzni egy szebb jövőről. Ebből a pontból két út vezet, egy a javítóba, egy az öngyilkossághoz. Semmit se segítene, ha győzködni akarna. De Eren. Ő nem értelmes.  
Újra rátartok a kezemmel.  
Kilélegzek, mert megtanultam, hogy a szociopata veszélyesebb, mint a mániákus őrült.  
Beszélgethetünk is, tele a tár. Kenny sosem hagyna otthon egy fegyvert üresen.  
\- És kit érdekel? - döntöm félre a fejem. - Te miattad kezdődött el ez az egész, te Gyökér! - kattanásig húzom a ravaszt. Pontosan a két szeme közé célzok.  
Még mindig állja a fegyver csövébe nézést. Pedig a vállából ömlik a vére.  
\- Ne legyél idióta! - szólal meg egér hangon Jean, mintha végre Ő is elhinné, hogy a barátja vállából a barátja vére ömlik. Eren nem hátrál meg tőlem.  
\- Tudom, hogy bántanak otthon! - mondja. Kifeszülnek az erek a kezemen.   
\- Ehhez neked mi közöd szarjankó? - lövök bele a falba. Csak épp a feje fölött.  
\- És te, miben különbözöl? Te csak megsimogatod a buksim előtte! - ordítok rá.  
\- Meg akarlak ölni. Annyira utállak, hogy az már fizikai fájdalmat okoz - betámasztom a balommal a jobb karom. Lehet eddig ezért nem tudtam célozni rendesen, hisz egy gyerek vagyok, sanszos, hogy remegnek a kezeim!  
\- Mond, te mit tennél, ha holnap valami szörnyűség történne velem, miattad? Én ezt nem várom meg, és a holnap helyett, inkább embereket ölök, mert én túl sokat láttam, túl sokat kaptam, és ha nem is tudom, mi lesz a tetteim következménye, megbízok a döntéseimben. Ez egy döntésem Eren.  
Mintha lépteket hallanák meg oldalról, de túl ideges lettem.  
\- Nem akarom elhibázni. Meg akarlak ölni titeket. - ebben a pillanatban már nem remeg a testem. Szilárddá válok, mint egy szobor. - Vége.  
Két kar fonódik a nyakam köré, egy jobb láb, körülbelül 39-es talp, rúg az oldalamba, hogy még nagyobb erőt fejthessen ki rám, amivel levisz a földre. Szuka Ackerman igyekszik kitekerni a fegyvert a markomból, nem ijeszti meg a plafonon lógó neonsor szikrákra robbanása sem (elsült a Glokk), ahogy az arcát megkarcolta a kilökődő hüvely, szintúgy nem, és rákapaszkodik a két karjával a karomra, hogy eltörje azt.   
\- Befejezted! - sziszegi a fülembe, és azzal kicsavarja a karom. Az ujjaim engednek az erőnek, amit a feszítés okoz. A Glokk a földbe esik.  
Erenhez löki a játékszert.  
Mikasa arccal a padlónak szorít, és Sadish tanárúr, végre visszanyeri a tanári oldalát.  
\- Szóljatok az igazgatónak, marhacsürhe! - olyan mint egy pitbull, fröcsög a nyála, hörög, és repedt fazék hangon ugat. Attól még ugyan olyan erővel képes kihúz a lány öleléséből, Mikasat is szétfeszítve rajtam, pedig csak két keze van, és azokkal lefogva a karjaim, dob a vállára, Eren ajtót nyit a többieknek. Ma szerintem elmaradt a tanítás.

...

\- Nagyon sajnálom, de fel kell függesztenünk a fiúkat erre a tanévre, Mr. Jaeger, és Mr. Ackerman.   
Az egész tanári kar benn ül a tanteremben. Én az iskola orvostól kaptam egy ló rúgás nyugtatót, tehát sok hasznomat nem veszitek. Legalább amíg felkészültek az oktatók a rögtönzött tárgyalásomra, elülhettem egy sarokban. Teljesült a kívánságom.

Annyit fogtam fel, az elmúlt tizenöt percből, hogy Sasha és Connie beesett az ajtón, ezért Sadish elküldte őket, és a többi hallgatózó idiótát, harminc kör futásra az iskola körül. Cserélnék velük.

Eren folyamatosan felém tekint. Nagy levegőt vesz, olyan hangosan, és hírtelen, hogy mindenki rá figyel. A tanárok, és az igazgató helyettes, és az igazgató is egy padban ül, amiket körbe raktak, Eren és én a közepére lettünk állítva, mint vádlottak. Bár én alig állok.  
Falak.

_ Mária. _   
_Rose._  
_Sina_.  
Ezeket a neveket adnám nekik. Három Fal lenne, ami bezárja az embereket. A kinti világot pedig szigorúan kint tartja.  
Hogy kit véd meg igazából, most nem tudom. Eren engem akar, és ez bosszantóbb mindennél a világomban.  
\- Felmoshatok? Kicsit dzsuva lett a padok tologatásától. - szólalok meg, pince hangon. Komolyan és Eren is abba a pincébe van bezárva, ahonnan a hangom jött.  
\- Én biztattam erre Levi-ot erre, mert bántják őt! Én vettem rá. Azt mondtam, "öld meg!", "öld meg!", Mikasa a tanúm, hogy csináltam már ilyet.  
Eren karját már ellátták. Túléli. Mintha meg sem történt volna, ügyvédkedik felettem.  
De az egész felesleges. Apám nem fog kimenteni a bajból, eszében sincs. Egyelőre figyelembe sem vett. Azt hiszem úgy jött ide, mintha terroristai támadáshoz riasztották volna   
\- Ez szép történet Eren, de az én saját szolgálati pisztolyomat csak a fiam hozhatta ide. - lök mélyebbre a magam ásta gödrömbe. - De a felfüggesztést túlzásnak vélem. Hadd büntessék meg a saját szüleik, a saját gyerekeiket, ehhez a tanári testületnek semmi köze! - folytatja.  
\- Teljesen épp elmémmel készültem gyilkolni. - mondom egy hüllő vérével. Nekem az a menekülés, ha bezárnak. Megszabadulni Erentől. A pillangóktól a gyomromban. Apám zsarnokságától. Miért is hívom apának.  
Ránézek. Csak Kenny a neve. - Önként megyek a javítóba.  
\- Ezzel valóban egyet kell értsek. - vág közbe Dr. Jaeger, de biztos nem én velem helyesel, de pont Eren apja? - Azért írattuk ebbe az intézménybe a gyermekeinket, mert ez a hely speciálisan képesített a problémás gyermekek számára. Mire adjuk az adományainkat, ha a fiainknak okot adnak más diákok, hogy pisztolyokkal jöjjenek be!  
Kinyitnám a szám, de megint közbevág Eren.   
\- Adjanak nekem százszoros büntetést, felsikálom egy fogkefével az egész iskolát kétszer, csak Levi-ot ne büntesse meg az én hülyeségeim miatt! Hiszen én vittem bele a bajba, igazából csak szórakozni akartam vele! Kíváncsi voltam, hogy az eminens stréber bele megy-e ilyenekbe! Hiszen szín jeles mindenből, magától ezek eszében sem jutnának! Rávettem, hogy lopjon egy pisztolyt, de én sem akarok senkit megölni!   
\- Egy rendőr fia nem megy javítóba. Egyszerűen évet ismételnek, és addig lesz időnk kigyomlálni az ilyen elmebajt a fejükből.  
Kennyre pillantok. Valószínűleg Eren nem érdekli Őt, de az úriember látszatához ragaszkodik. Nyúzott arcából azt következtetem ki, hogy a gyomlálást fűkaszával fog megtörténni.

Mintha nem kapnák levegőt. Kicsit előre hajolok, de így is rossz.   
\- Ki kell mennem. - mondom, de kezdem megszokni, hogy a terroristáknak minősített tanulókat meg sem hallják.  
\- Eren Jaeger büntetésétől eltekintünk, ha Levi Ackerman javítóintézetbe kerül, azonnali hatállyal. Nincs kivételezés Mr. Ackerman. Minden más fiatalkorúnál így járna el.  
Az igazgatóság dönt, én kicsit megnyugszom, hiszen a javító a legkisebb gond, amikor is Eren apja, Ő egy ilyen Eren másolat, megérinti a testem. A nyakamnál, az ujjait az állam alá csúsztatja. Ő Ha nem épp megfolyatni készül, akkor mit csinál?  
Kenny agya kattan, de megelőzi a doktorátusi hang.  
\- Mióta köhögsz így? - térdel le elém Mr. Jaeger. Nem tudom felemelni a fejem. A levegő nehézzé és forróvá válik. Megbillenek és felbukom.   
Kenny reflexei jobbak, hiszen egy sorozat gyilkos volt. A két karjában fekszem, és habzik a szám. Valamilyen roham.  
\- Hiperventillál! - hallom Eren apját. Utasítja Kennyt, hogy hogy tegyen le, hogy tartsa a fejem.   
\- Egy merő láz vagy! - mondja Apám olyan furcsa hangon.  
Kapkodok a levegőért, de mozogni sem vagyok képes. Annyira hirtelen tört rám, a köhögésből rándulások lettek, és azt hiszem beszélek valamit, de a tekintetekből vélve senki nem érti.   
Most megfogok halni? Vagy mi lesz velem...

...

\- Levi - hallom. Forgatom a fejem, de igazából csak azért vagyok ébren, mert felriadtam a hideg nyirkos érzésre. Mintha belülről fagyasztanának meg. Az ablak be van csukva, és ötösön kattog a radiátor.  
\- Csá, jó magasan van a szobád! - hallom megint. Próbálok bármit reagálni Őrá, de nem tudok. Tudom, hogy Eren az, mert Eren egy balfasz szarzsák, aki betör mások otthonában.  
Felköhögök, és majd két percig nem tudok újra levegőt venni. Nem fogtam fel a történéseket. Kórházba vittek, de aztán hazahoztak. Ki sem mozdulhatok innen, és amint meg gyógyulok, javítóba visznek.  
Most örülök, hogy tüdőgyulladásom van. Azért nem siettetem a kiskorúak börtönét.  
És Eren itt van. Akit meg akartam ölni, itt van velem.  
Belehajol az arcomba, és bűzlik az alkoholtól.  
\- Most elrabollak! Nagyon sajnálom, de mindenki, csak ül a seggén, és nézi, hogy téged zaklatnak! Igen, nyomulós vagyok, de megígérem, nem tapizlak össze! - a hónom alá nyúl, és kihúz az ágyból, nem tudok ellenkezni. A beszéd, a gondolkozás csupán egy massza, ami kifolyik az ujjaim közül.   
Nem mehetek el! Életem végéig az adósa vagyok ennek az embernek! Ráadásul, én láttam, láttam benne valami emberit! Ha most elviszel...! De már lép is fel az belső ablak párkányra.  
\- Jó voltam tornából, ne ijedj meg!   
\- Eren ez őrültség--! - ismerek fel egy másik hangot. - Le ne ugorj vele, az emeleten vagy, te veszett állat!  
Eren részeg.  
\- Ne nyeríts már Jean, mert meghallanak! - ordítja le. Közben próbálom eltolni magam ettől a sráctól, de nem megy. Teljesen magához karol, annyira, hogy érzem a szívét embertelenül verni. Majd kiszakad onnan, a mellkasából...   
\- A táskám... - nyögök nehezen. - Kérlek, csak a táskám hadd hozzam. Abban tartom az életem. Azokat, amiket nem szeretnék soha elveszteni! A novellám, a pénztárcám, firkákat, és egy kép Petráékról, amit közösen csináltak velem.   
Megosztottam vele a legféltettebb titkaim.  
Eren visszafordul velem, és leültet a földre. Látom, (mert felcsapta a villanyt, miután némi zörgés és tapogatózás után megtalálta a kapcsolót), hogy a sarokból a hátára dobja a táskáját, majd körbenéz még egyszer.   
\- Ah, Apám azt mondta, ezt ne feledjem! - vesz elő valamit, azzal az arcomra köti. Egy maszknak érzem. Meg próbálom fogni, de egy folyós takony vagyok.  
\- Fázom... add vissza a takaróm...   
\- Ki kell bírnod, gyors leszek!   
Visszasegít a lábaimra, majd lendületet vesz. Nem érzek félelmet. A javítónál semmi sem félelmetesebb.  
A táskája az Ő hátán repül a szíjain.

Úgy érzem magam, mintha egy liftben lettem volna. Majdnem elájulok a földre érkezéskor.   
\- Nem vagy épelméjű te Sügér! - ordít Jean. - Hozd őt, Armin most ért a sarokra a furgonnal! A papírt ugye otthagytad? - beszél tovább Jean. Milyen papír? - És miért ég telibe a villany? - mit akartok velem? Ez a bosszúd Eren? Jól kitervelted.  
\- Csessze meg! Jean! Menj fel, intézd el a villanyt is!   
Miről beszélnek ezek? - A levél farzsebemben van, szedd ki, úgy is a fokhagyma seggemre vágsz, tudom én!  
\- Igen, minden vágyam volt a seggedhez érni! Megvan, induljatok, majd beérlek!   
\- Megfog ölni~ - suttogok. - Agyon lő!  
\- Inkább nyírjon ki, mint egy lovat, az az elmebeteg Apád, minthogy Eren nyavalygását hallgassam rólad meg egy napig! Induljatok, busszal beérlek! Ahogy Armin vezet!  
Jean nehéz lépteit elnyeli a laza pázsit, ahogy Eren embertelen esését is tompította.  
Eren lépteit már nem érzem. A világ, amibe kerülök, csendesebb, mint bármi eddig az életemben. Szóval ilyen az alvás?

...

Füstölő illata térít magamhoz. Sandal-os, szóval van ízlése.  
Nem tudom realizálni, hol vagyok, de a szarost már egy hat hetes vízi hullaként is felismerném.  
Annak kéne lennie.  
Elérte, hogy szeressem.  
\- Üdvözöllek a szobámban! - tárja szét a kezeit.


	7. 6 -a szobámban-

Üdv a szobámban!

Talán csak a füstölő miatti bódultság, vagy a betegség okozza, hogy azt hallom, a diliház szökevény beszél hozzám. De az egész szoba nem stimmel, tuti az őrültekházába jutottam, ráadásul Ő lett a szobatársam. Megpróbálok felülni, de egy makacs köhögés egyből kudarcba is fullasztja ezt, és a testem összerándul, mint a zsugorfólia a sütőben.  
Utálom Hanji Zoe kémiaóráit.  
Ráadásul mindjárt spontán meggyulladok, de legalább mindent szarrá égetek akkor.  
Fáklya leszek a fantasztikus négyesből, mindig is az volt a kedvenc karakterem.   
Tuti lázas vagyok.  
Nedvesség gyöngyözik a homlokomon. Érzem, ahogy lecsorog az arcomon, és további víz cseppeknek váj árkot, az ajkaimra gyűlik, egyetlen nagy kövér cseppé. Szomjasan lenyalom. Most nem érdekel, hogy a mocskos testem izzadtsága az.   
Erent bámulom, aki lebeg a sötétségben, de valószínűbb, hogy a saját íróasztalának tetején ül, mintha szék nem létezne ebben a furcsa párhuzamos dimenzióban, ahol a szarosnál alszok, mintha a legjobb barátom lenne, és épp hívogatóan nyalnám az ajkaim, hogy ugyan másszon már ide, és csókoljon meg.   
Ettől muszáj megfulladnom. Nagyon gyorsan. Eren szerencsére nem veszi a nem létező bújtatott szexuális tartalmakat, csak a szomjúságtól szenvedő arcom látja, -az utca lámpák ablakon bepofátlankodó fényében-, és a füstölő sem segít a kiszáradásomon, kivéve, ha az ki akarja égetni a szemem, mert abba viszont példát statuál.  
Eren a semmiből jelenik meg újra, de talán nekem volt rövidtávú emlékezet kiesésem. Egy coca-cola-s poharat tart felém, valamennyire látom benne a víz állagát is. Zavaros? Rossz lehet a víz náluk.  
\- Tettem a szélére citromkarikát! - mondja Eren, mint aki gondolat tévézik velem, vagy csak látja a tekintetem eldeformálódását. Az a “mi a fasz van ebben?”, tipikus nézés.   
És tényleg, ott van a pohár száján egy kövér, nedves szelet citrom. Szárazra szív a gondolat, ahogy csak a citromra gondolok, de legalább nedves gondolat volt.  
\- Itt a szívószál!   
Segíti azt a számba, mert magamtól tuti nem menne. Mármint még nem vágta le a végtagjaim, hogy boxzsák legyek, de nem érzem őket magaménak, és Istenem, ez a víz király! Úgy szívom fel, mintha maga Eren lenne!  
Ah nem kellene erre gondolnom, mert még telibe kiköpöm amit iszok.  
A pohár ki is ürül.  
\- Mindent elintéztem! - mutatja fel a hüvelyk ujját. Igazából tudom, hogy egy akkora gyökér, hogy a termő talajban kirügyezne, és szimpatikus is a gondolat, hogy elássam a kis testét. Kis test? Magasabb a gyerek nálam.  
\- Próbálok nem gondolni arra, hogy mi az amit elintéztél. - szólalok meg, de bár ne tettem volna. Fáj beszélni.  
Egyáltalán mit keres az aurámban és én mióta kedvelem élve, mint holtan?  
Egyáltalán, miért látom az Ő tökéletes gyerekszobájának kontúrjait, az én minimalista gyerekszobámban?  
\- Nagyon szépen írsz. - mondja ki ezeket a szavakat amiket csak a halálos ágyamon akartam hallani, a saját fejemben, mikor visszapörög az életem. Ingert érzek rá, hogy tarkón basszam, de csak a fejemet támasztó puha gyerekpárnája repül az arcába. Legalább tudok mozogni.  
\- Esküszöm csak a leckéd akartam lemásolni.  
Csúszik zavaróan a feneke az ágy szélére. Én egyelőre semmit nem tudok elmondani arról, milyen egyáltalán az “Eren tökéletes szobája”, de mindjárt körbenézek, az Ő fejét használva.   
\- De azt hiszem rossz füzetet halásztam ki a táskádból, de…öhm, nagyon tetszik ahogy írsz! - élesedik ki a mondata végén a hangja. Most komolyan beleolvasott a nudista óriás kannibálos, klausztrofób Stockholm szindróma történetembe?  
És tetszik neki?  
\- A legjobb volt eddig, amikor szétrúgsz azon a tárgyaláson. Emlékeztet a klubra ahova elmentünk Lóarcékkal; kérsz még inni? Sápadt vagy! - mondja.  
Szeretném megmondani, miért lehetek olyan színű, mint a vakolat amit vele fogok itt leverni, de kicsapódik az ajtó, és egy nekem most meghatározhatatlan kinézetű, de testarányokban anyuka jön be a beszélgetésünk szaros dramaturgiájának a közepébe.  
\- Kisfiam, a barátod keresi a fél város! - ordít, tehát itt mindenki tud mindent rólam, csak én nem tudok semmit. Hát. Ebben a vicces pillanatban csak az jutott eszembe, hogy Eren vajon azt a részt elolvasta-e, amikor az édesanyját megeszi egy 17 méteres nemtelen, pucér, Jokerszájú félember, idióta frizurával?  
\- Akkor keresse a másik fele is! - jut szóhoz Eren, gondolom kellett neki pár perc, amíg a saját szarának az ízét megszokta a szája.  
Értékelem, hogy ezt a szarkavarást igyekszik nem velem megetetni.  
De inkább megpróbálok újra felülni, mert csak most kezd körvonalazódni bennem a gyanú, hogy nem csak nekem nem szólt a hülye gyerek, hogy elrabolt, hanem a családjának is csak most esett le.  
\- Jean hibája, biztos elfelejtette kirakni a búcsúlevelet! - ordít tovább, még a közbevágó köhögésem se tompítja el a hangját.  
Kitárja a kezeit. Készen áll, hogy seggbe rúgjam.  
\- Eren Jeager, az nem helyes, hogy ha az Apja azt hiszi, épp megöli magát valahol!  
Visszafekszem újra a hátamra inkább, azt hiszem, annyira kaotikus lett ettől a búcsú levél dologtól a lelki állapotom, hogy csak az jár a fejemben, a vízbefúlás jó lenne. Abbamaradna az egyébként állandó köhögésem, amitől összerándulnak az izmaim és ha tudnák ott a víz alatt, akkor gombolyaggá kuporodnék össze, ráadásul a szárazság érzetemen is segítene.  
\- Engedd be Apádat, aztán és szépen felhívod Mr. Ackermant, hogy nálunk van a fia! - parancsol Eren édesanyja, én a kintről bejövő lámpafény miatt csak egy kiabáló sötét árnyat látok, és Eren sem tolta túl a szoba belső világítását, mondtam már?  
\- Inkább vele halok Anya! - válaszol Eren, nekem pedig végre sikerül addig nyújtóznom, hogy elkapjam a nadrágját a derekánál, így erősen belekapaszkodok, és engedem, hogy a gravitáció végezze a dolgát.  
Miután a testem a földre borult ezzel egyben lehúztam a gatyáját ennek a szarházinak, végre mindenki rám figyel.  
\- Vehetnék egy fürdőt?  
Köpöm szárazan. Úgy érzem, úszó bajnok leszek, és a saját izzadtságomba fogok olimpiát nyerni, de rohadtul szeretnék már normális szagú lenni.   
\- Mikasa már megcsinálta a Fürdőt neked. - jut szóhoz Eren édesanyja.   
Abba a vízben tuti lesznek cápák is.

Hát egy cápa biztos van, de az most kis cápa.Az az egy szaros nem tűnt el akkor sem a vízióimból, miután rájöttem, hogy bevágnak egy kádba nem azt jelenti, hogy meleg vízben fogok locsolkodni, ebben az állapotomban. Grisha Jeagerrel másodjára is kínos szituációba kerülök, és még pucérkodok is előtte, miközben kis sugárral zuhanyoztat, hideg vízzel.  
\- Eren idióta. Nem kellett volna ezt csinálnia azzal, aki le akarta lőni. - mondom. Egyébként Erenéknek nagy kádja van. Én soha nem fürdök kádban. És ennek a gondolat menetnek semmi értelme igazából.  
Eren apja elzárja a zuhanyt, lerakja mellém a zuhany rózsát, majd a testem, és a hajam is felhabosítja illatos cuccokkal. Ez megnyugtat. Letakarítva ad vissza a fegyver tartási engedéllyel rendelkező apámnak, mintha nem lenne mindegy milyen dzsuvásan ás majd el a hátsó kertben.  
\- Eren érzelmi intelligenciája sokkal magasabb, mint az a normális. Mindent megteszünk, hogy ne kerüljön olyan helyzetekben, mint egy fegyverrel hadonászó középiskolással való barátkozás.   
Elszégyellem magam, lehet a segg pucérság okozza, vagy az, hogy az ég világon mindenki el akart tiltani tőle, bele értve saját magamat is, mégis itt vagyok a családja terhére, mert nem tudok nemet mondani neki. De ha egyszer olyan romantikus, hogy egy elmebeteg srác a karjaiban megszöktet, az első emeleti ablakból kiugorva. Ez mindenkit elgyengít aki idióta, vagy tüdőgyulladást hord ki épp két lábon.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy azért életben hagytad az idióta fiamat. - markolja meg a zuhanyfejet. A hütőfürdő amúgy is borzalmas. Főleg ha az a pisztoly visszarúgott, és egyébként megölted volna azt, akit kedvelsz.

Nem tette szóvá a sebeim. A hátam, a csillagászati alakzatokat kirajzoló hegeket, a soványságom, a betegességemet, és, hogy mit okozott az élet, és mit Kenny. Én sem akartam, hogy ezzel törődjenek! Eren belegázolt a mocsaras láp vidékemben, ahol egy gázmaszkban jól meg voltam. Egyszer felnőttem volna, elköltöztem volna, és Kenny meg lett volna velem elégedve, mikor belőlem is rendőrkapitány lesz. Eren nem terít asztalt teríti, Mikasa nem fog annyira gyilkos tekintettel nézni rám valamelyik ülésről, amennyire lehetséges az emberileg, de minden léptemet követi a szemeivel abban a fél másodpercben, amíg Eren kisgyerekkori tiszta ruháiran visszamegyek a fürdőből Eren szobájára.  
Az arca nem mozdul, szerintem ez úgy is marad. A vörös sál teljesen rá csavarodott a nyakára, valószínüleg alatta már nincs is bőr, és az is biztos, hogy ha még öt percig így néz, megfojtom azzal a kurva sáljával! Épp annak is örülök, hogy két lépés között nem köhögök, mélységesen hálás vagyok Eren nem kidobott ruháiért, amik lógnak rajtam, és Eren idióta fejéért, amin látszik, hogy az édesanyja átrendezte.  
Rosszul érzem magam. Eren családja nem is tip-top tv család, és én ezt nem szerettem volna megtudni. Valahol nagyon irigyeltem. Valahol nagyon akartam egy olyan életet, amiben nekem minden szabad. Ahol nem kell olyan történeteket írnom az osztály társaimról, ahol mindenkit megölök, vagy megölöm a szeretteiket.  
Erennek arra volt szüksége, hogy egyszer valaki megverje végre, mert rossz gyerek volt. Nekem arra volt szükségem, hogy én büntethessek meg valakit mert rossz volt. És ehhez rúd, meg latex kellett, hogy átélhessük, és igazán megismerjük egymást.

\- Rendeltünk pizzát! Amíg fürödtél megjött! Tudom, hogy nem szereted a húst, ezért csak soksajtosat kértem! - mutat Eren az asztalára, ahonnan minden fontosnak tűnő dolgot lesöpört, hogy a doboz elférjen rajta. Semmi tányér, villa, vagy közös vacsora. Ez engem sokként ért.  
Leülök a puhának érzett forgószékbe, és megpróbálok úgy megenni egy szelet pizzát, hogy ne idegesítsen fel, és kenjem Eren arcába. Eren az ágyon ül, a nem tiszta utcai ruhájában, amibe én majd az este folyamán bele fogok izzadni.  
\- Szeretnék csókolózni veled. - mondja a szája, az enyémből épp a mozzarella nyúlik ki, és ettől a kijelentéstől majdnem megfulladok. - Tudom, hogy haza fogsz menni, mert a szüleim szerint rossz gyerek vagy. Anya és Apa idióta, Mikasa pedig komplexusos.  
\- Meglep, hogy ismered ezt a szót! - fordulok vissza a pizzásdobozhoz. Eren az öléből eszik, ez meg sem lep. Én alig pár falat után visszatettem a szeletet. A szememmel nézelődök, amikor megakad a szemem egy, az asztal középső fiókjába gyűrt papír darabon. Mivel gyerek vagyok és rohadt kíváncsi, megpróbálom kihúzni. Ennek végül is köhögés lett a vége.   
Érzem, ahogy Eren idejön. A fél szelet mozzarellását beteszi a többi pizzához. Mintha egy veterán deréktól lefelé lebénult, lábai vesztett nyomorultat engedett volna haza.  
Megfogja az államat és felemelni. Visszakozni akarok, mert nem mostunk fogat, de túl gyors. A szobában fel van kapcsolva a nagy lámpa, de ez most nem zavar. Valamiért Eren csókja közben bátorságot nyerek. Mintha le tudnám győzni az egész világot. Pedig a Kennynek írt levelemben állítólag épp meghalok. Hát, ezt nevezhetem egyfajta öngyilkosságnak.  
Még nem akarok coming out-olni. De Eren lágy, mint a krémes, amit még megettem volna vele a cukrászdában.  
A tüdőgyulladás mindent elront. A Titanic elsüllyedését is lefújták volna, ha a jéghegy lebetegszik nem? Eren nem távolodik el tőlem. Átöleli a testem, és simogatja a hátam. Sírni szeretnék. Mintha kiszakadna belőlem minden, de ezek nem érzelmek, csak a tüdőm lebenyei.  
\- Te vagy az első. - mondom ki, és a fáradtságomtól zavaros gondolataimban, nem is igazán tudom, milyen elsőre gondolok igazán. Az első aki tudja, hogy vernek? Az első aki áthívott magához? - A gyerekek nem veszik komolyan, ha az egyik nem szereti a húst.  
Eren varázslatos. Be kell valljam magamnak, hogy alig 48 órája akartam megölni egy olyan embert, akit most csodálatosnak tartok. Ez némi magyarázatért ordít. Eren elhúzódik tőlem, de a karjait nem veszi el az arcomtól. Elörehajol, behajlított könyökökkel érinti a fejem búbját, az ujjai a hajszálaimmal babrálnak. Bármikor máskor leszartam volna a másik karjaim levő fogsor nyomokat, de ebben a pillanatban világítottak a bőrén. A Sügér magát harapja?  
Nem szabad rákérdeznem. Megfoszt a hajbirizgálás furcsa, varázslatosan leszedáló élményétől, de helyette a szájával megérinti a homlokom. A barna hajszálai, amik cirógatják az arcom, pont olyanok, mintha még ezer ujj érne hozzám egyszerre, egyetlen pillanatban. Összeszorítom a szám és minden lelkierőmet összeszedem, de egy újabb köhögés miatt nem bírom kimondani.  
\- Tudsz játszani a psp-vel? - lökte el magát a lábain táncolva tőlem. - Hol is van ez a szar? Te k-! Kis szarrágó!   
Miután megmutatta a seggét minden szögből, miközben valamiért csak olyan helyen kereste a psp micsodáját, ahova teljesen be kell hajolnia, végre megtalálta, és megszabadított attól a brutálisan hipnotikus látványtól, amit egy tizenöt éves, egészséges hormonokkal rendelkező embernek, egy formás tizenöt éves segg mutathatott. - Én is lefürdök, tessék, itt kapcsolod be, itt a játék menübe lépsz! - és igazából hamar kiválasztottuk nekem a Mortal Kombat-et. Egy tökéletes világban belebújtam volna a kocka univerzumba, és mire Eren visszaért volna, már nem is érdekelne a létezése, de hamarabb meguntam azt a bolygót, ahol nekem normális gyermekkorom lehet.  
\- Nem is hittem volna, hogy Mr. Tisztaság mániás Törpe, el van ilyen rendetlenségben maga körül. - mondja, bepofátlankodva Eren szobájában ez a sálas kurva.   
\- Látom sikerült kikerülni Eren medvecsapdáit idefele! - nem nézek fel a képernyőből. A szimpatikus kardos csávóval épp most verem péppé azt, akit most már Mikasának látom.  
\- A te képeddel akarom felszedni őket! - veszi fel a kesztyűt, pedig már így is be van öltözve azzal a sállal Mikasa. - Ez Erené te klepto törpe! - csapja ki a kezemből ezt a kocka szerencsétlenséget. A szemei olyan feketék a haja alatt, mint az a széklet, amit tegnapelőtt ürítettem. Semmi vonzó nincs a csaj fej szerkezetében, nem tudom Eren barátja, az a lóarc mit is eszik rajta.  
\- Mit akarsz? - igazából le is köptem volna, de sajnos túl koszos a nyálamhoz a képe, ezért illedelmesen a kezembe köhögtem fel a hurutot. Rohadt bosszantó, ha valakit melegebb helyre küldenél, miközben te reszketsz a betegségtől.  
\- Figyelni foglak! - bök a két ujjával a szemeire, majd rám mutat, sajnos nincs erőm, mert akkor a mozdulat felénél kicsit megfejeltem volna, hadd bökjön bele a saját képébe, a mutogatás egyébként sem illendő Kenny ezért eltörné a kezed. A nőjét is verte már meg kevesebbért.  
Bár a mi családunkban, csak én nem üthetek vissza, így legyen önbizalmam.  
Igyekszem a legbarátságosabb mosolytalan arcot erőltetni magamra, de csak azért, hogy Mikasa jöjjön ki rosszul. Ugyan is Eren végzett a fürdéssel. Minden kamasz kivétel nélkül gyorsan le tud zuhanyozni, ha kanos, vagy csak stalker, és a figyelem középpontja, épp az ágyában van, teljesen kiszolgáltatva neki. Szóval Eren öt perc alatt végzett, és most úgy áll a folyosóról beáramló lámpafényben, mint Mózes a kettéváló tenger előtt.   
Én inkább az utolsó vacsorán érzem magam főfogásnak, ha már Nick atya hittanóráit idézem fel.  
\- Kimehetsz Mikasa. - jön be, és én szólok már rá -csak geci önző gyerek lévén inkább megtartom magamban-, hogy ne bántsa Mikasat. Bosszú szomjasan figyelem, ahogy a karjánál fogva penderíti ki a lányt.   
Az Ackermanok nem felejtik azokat, akik megalázták. Akkor sem, ha ők álltak a rossz oldalon. Akkor sem, ha örökbe fogadottak.   
Eren kulcsra zárja az ajtaját. Újra azok a zavaró félhomályok.  
Miután sikeresen elesett a földre vert játék gépében, felszedte, kikapcsolta, majd elrakta azt. Nem jár úgy, mint aki részeg, nem akadtak össze a lábai, de tagadhatatlanul bűzlött a piától. Meg kell majd kérdeznem, hogy náluk esetleg alkohol folyik-e a fürdőben, mert akkor velem nagyon kicsesztek a hideg csap vízzel.   
\- Mmmm, gondoltam rád is! - és esküszöm, ahogy ezt kiejti a száján, egy vak sötétben is tökéletesen leírható Jack Danielst húzott elő a nadrágjából. Szóval az a furcsa dudor befele jövet, csak félig származott tőle.   
Lecsavarja a kupakot, ezt már csak hangokból tudom megállapítani, és mellőzve a számomra olyan fontos higiéniát a számhoz tapasztja.   
Apám alkoholista, persze, hiszen rendőr, ez azt is jelenti, hogy a gyereke lopta a piás készletet. Ezek olyan dolgok, amiket nem vallunk be, minthogy hozzáférsz a szolgálati fegyverekhez a házban.   
A pia kibaszottul égette a torkom, és annál rosszabbul esett a tüdőmnek, mégis makacsul nyeltem, mintha gyógyszer lenne. Nem bírom rosszul az alkoholt, de ez nem jelenti, hogy jól bírom. Négy centit sikerült két kortyban leküldenem, de szűk torokkal, betegen, aztán ellöktem az üveg száját a kezeimmel.   
Eren szemei fénylenek, minta azokban a szemekben rejlene a zöld mocsárgőztől zavaros telihold, és nem pislog. Meglöttyinti az üveget, és nevetni kezd.  
\- Apám szerint az alkohol segít a gyors gyógyulásban! - mondja.  
\- Akkor Apáddal gondok vannak! - vágák vissza, de Eren húsz éve kemény piásokat megszégyenítő mozdulattal küldi le magának a maradék alkoholt, és amikor én ittam belőle, sem volt még félig üres az az üveg. Majd színpadias sóhajjal eldobja, és a lábaival bekocogtatja az ágy alá, amin én fekszek. Igen, baszd meg tisztaság, ma nem alszol velünk. Az ajkát nekinyomja a szám és a nyelvével erőszakosan kettéválasztja az ajkaim, hogy véletlenül se vessze kárba az ital, amit nekem megtartott a végéről. Miután a számba csókolt egy felest, kuncogva elszakad tőlem, és a kezét is elveszi a fejemtől, amit annak érdekében szorított a sajátjához, hogy ha netalántán megtagadnám a durva gesztust.  
De a szart! A pia gyorsan beüt, és nem tartok már ott, hogy zavarjon a módja. Ráadásul a csókolózás is izgató, és Eren forró teste jóleső érzést kelt bennem.  
Magamat kellett volna először fejbe lőnöm.   
\- Gyere! - fogja meg a hatalmas tenyereivel az én nőiesen apró szaros csuklóim. Megrándulok, de ez csak a köhögés miatt van. Meg egyéb lidérc nyomás, amit elnyom a fejemben kavargó normális szexuális vágy, és az abnormális Daniels. Mint egy buta liba a buliban, hagyom, hogy a lábaimra segítsen, és akkor sem ellenkezem, mikor rám adja a kabátját, az izzadtságtól tapadó hajam megigazítja a kapucninál, amit aztán a fejemre hajt. Sóhajtok. Totál őrült ez az éjszaka.  
Totál őrültek vagyunk. Valószínüleg Kenny mindjárt itt lesz a rendőrséggel, és Eren most csalódottságot érez a szüleivel szemben, amiért idehívták Őt. A racionális énem ordítana, hogy állítsam le Erent, de az irracionális énem hagyta, hogy leitassák Őt, így csak engedek. Eren ráadja a táskát a hátamra, és az ajtóra mutat.   
Nem tudom, hogy tervezi ezt, vagy mi lesz a következő lépés ez után, de Egymás felé nyújtjuk a kezeink, majd összekulcsoljuk az ujjaink, mert ettől a pillanattól fogva, Eren áldozatból a bűntársam lett.


	8. 6 extra -a vallomás-

Arra vártam, hogy vége legyen. Minden kibaszott szívverésemben éreztem a tekintetét. Kenny az öklét ropogtatta felettem, de nem beszélt. Nekem kellett volna, igazából! Azért térdepelek húsz perce, előtte a földön.  
\- Hol voltál Levi? - ismétli a kérdést. Ismét csak öklendezek, de nem tudok válaszolni.  
Leguggol elém, ijesztően hirtelen jött.  
\- Akkor kiverem a fogaid, ha nem beszélsz! - az ujjaimba szorítja az állkapcsom. - Enni pedig pépeset is tudsz!  
Bassza meg! Mit mondjak? Soha nem lázadtam így ellene, hogy akár egy órára is eltűnjek előle, nem hogy egy egész napra...! De ha meglátta volna a fűtől elszállt fejem, sokkal durvább rohamai lennének! A testem remeg, az arcom fal fehér lehet már! Ráng a fejen és a lábfejeim is, zsibbadva a testem alá szorulva.  
\- Erennél voltam! - csúszik ki végül, mert már nem bírtam. Eddig sem volt nyugodt a tekintete, most azonban egyenesen rémisztő. Orrba vág, majd feláll, én hátra esek, most a kezeim kerülnek alám.  
Ja, mert össze vannak kötözve. Vágja a csuklóim... szívesen bőgnék, de ez dedós dolog, és amúgy sem vagyok olyan típus. Pedig kurvára kellene most, egy hassuk meg Apámat jelenet!  
Arcon lép az utcai cipőjében, és a képembe morzsolja a talpát. Baszd meg Kenny! Gyűlölöm, koszos, undorító!   
\- Próbáltam telefonálni! - keresem szövegeléssel a kijáratot, de csak rám nehezedik, felüvöltök a fájdalomtól, tök feleslegesen, mert nem hatja meg. Egyszerűen rám hamuzik. Rágyújthatott a szaros cigarettájára!  
\- Megmondtam, hogy nem mehetsz át! Mi olyan nehezen érthető ebben? - és még csak nem is ordít. Félek. Gilisztaként próbálok kicsúszni alóla, hogy legalább felülhessek. Nagyon rossz ezen az előszobai hideg csempén.  
\- Eren elvitt... - köhögök. Rúg egyet. Felhördülök, koppan a fül tövem a padlón. Majdnem anyáztam neked.  
\- Beteg vagy, te szarházi! Erre a sittről hozlak ki titeket?  
\- Csak örülök, hogy végre nem vagyok mindenkinek fekete bárány, végre valaki szóba áll velem! Ha az IQ-ja akkora is, mint egy dinó agya!  
Felrak a lábaimra a hajamnál fogva.  
\- Csak még egyszer legyél annak a családnak a közelében, Levi! - lök meg, majd az ajtó felé fordít, és teljesen nekiver. Némán tűrök, csak a térdeim remegésében érzem, mennyire rettegek igazából.  
Leszedi a bőr övét a csuklóimról.  
\- Fürödj meg! Átmegyünk enni a barátnőmhöz!

...

Nagyon fáj a fejem, és a fenekem is, de a testi sérülések ugyanúgy nem bírnak kifogásokkal, nála, mint a lelkiek. Sőt! Azt hiszem, az még mindig kevesebb hatást érne el nála, ha depressziós lennék, mint mondjuk egy hasfájás...  
Kenny különösen érzékeny ember. Ezért is utált meg ennyire. Mert nem viselkedek rendesen.  
De valahol igaza van. Az ellenkezéseim már számomra is kiakasztóak, és ezek legtöbbször Eren miatt fordulnak elő. Más szülők már rég kiraktak volna. Hogy nem eszem rendesen, közelebb kerültem a négyes átlaghoz, mint lenne pofám még haza állítani vele. Mert főleg az okozza a viselkedésbeli abnormalitásom mostanában, hogy vágytam a testi érintkezéseket Erennel.  
Az egész egy kalap szar! Megkértem már Erent is, hogy lassítsa be a tempóját.  
Mocskos szar!  
Bosszúsan igazítom a fürdőszoba tükör előtt az ingem gallérját. Kenny keze nyoma látszik a nyakamon, az arcomon a zúzódás amit a szememnek és a számnak is okozott. A barátnőjét ezek nem zavarják, hiszen már közénk tartozik.

Elpúderezett arccal, mert szégyenlem a viselkedésemet, ami a verést eredményezte, várok Kennyre.  
A kialvatlanság nyomait is sikerült elfednem, utóbbiban az Eren dogon való rágódás, alvás helyett, a betegség, és az iskolai hajtás is közrejátszott. Apámra várok a bejárati ajtó előtt -mostanában csak egyenesre fésült hajjal, élre vasalt inggel, és merev szárú farmernadrágban-, aki valakivel telefonál. Hevesebben ver a szívem, mert ha nem is értem a beszédét, a hang hordozásából kihallom, hogy az Eren házzal beszélhet. Róla meg rólam.

Végre végzett. Már fényesre csiszoltam a talpaimmal a parkettán, a várakozás ideje alatti izgalomban.  
\- Kabát! - megugrom a hangjától, annyira belemerültem a félelemben, hogy Őt már észre sem vettem, amikor ideért.  
\- Tsh! - túrok a zsebembe ösztönösen, de a szemeibe nézve. Ha Erennel el tudtam szökni betegen. igaz csak a gatyám Nem ér olyan hirtelen a pofon. Teljesen belemerültem a képzelgésbe. Elindulok Apám után. Igaza van, megint kezdtem a patkánykodást.  
Kabátostúl megszégyenülten kell követve, nem foglalkozom a saját érzéseimmel.  
Ez kicsit gáz.

...

\- És Levi, neked van már barátnőd? - teszi meg a tiszteletkört a bézs hajú hölgy. Száját kurváspirosra rúzsozta, és idegesítően rángatja beszéd közben, mintha jól állna neki, de erről szólni sem mernék neki!  
\- Nincs, asszonyom! - felelem a sült valami fölött, aminek se íze, se bűze. Kenny is csak a nők iránti tiszteletéből nem közölte még ezt. Ja meg mert szeretne már kefélni vele. Mindkettőt látom az arcán.  
\- 15 évesen egyetlen lány sem? - művészien kurvulja a bánatot a szájával.  
\- Persze a lányok nem a szarosokra hajtanak. - mosolyog élesen a nő. Mindent belekennék az arcodba legszívesebben!  
Kenny beleiszik a borába.  
\- Egyetemista akarok lenni felnőtt koromra, nem szülő - sóhajtok -, ami az ön alakját nézve, önről nem mondható el!  
Kenny diszkréten elneveti magát, mire a nője  
Rácsap az asztalra, indulattal feláll és felém üt. Hátrarándulok, de nem ér el a keze. Apám elkapta a csuklóját. A vörös ajkak remegnek.  
\- Egyetlen szukámtól sem tűröm el, hogy kezet emeljen a gyerekemre! - ordít rá. Kicsit részeg.   
\- Elnézést. Feszült vagyok... - Csúszok lejjebb, mert a védelmező szavak ellenére is érzem a rám csöpögő nyálát. Dühös ez rám is! Most kúrtam el az estéjét.  
\- Nem vagyok a szukád, te agybajos! Eressz el! Az Ő szájára pedig tegyél kötőféket!  
\- Megmondtam neked, te liba, hogy azt mondasz rá, amit akarsz, de ha csak meglegyinted, neked véged! Ezt kurvára nem mondom el még egyszer! Mert szeretlek, de a szeretet nálam elég véges! A szaros pedig elnézést kért a szájáért!  
\- Akkor szakítsunk! - rántja ki a kezét, az addig masszív szorításból a nőszemély, Kenny kihúzta magát, majd elvesz egy szalvétát az asztalról, és a száját kezdi el műsértődötten törölgetni.  
Mit csináltam...? Hazudok, ha azt mondom, nem izzadtam olyan büdösre, mint amilyen Berthold szokott lenni egy tesi óra után. Teljesen begörcsölök, az ujjaimmal a tányér szélét vakarom, és azon gondolkozom, hogy az a kretén Eren, mivel zökkentené ki az egymásnak feszülő, tökéletes szüleit. Valószínűleg bevágna valami durván baromságot. Na az nekem nincs!  
\- Meleg vagyok!  
Kenny barátnője visszaül a helyére, pedig a teli rakott tányért akarta a másik fejéhez vágni Kennynek, aki épp öltözött vissza, már kint húzta a cipőjét, és valószínűleg rám is annyira haragudott, hogy itt is hagyott volna a picsába, szedjük szét egymást a szarba a csajával, de megmerevedett ott a bejáratnál.  
\- És már keféltem is Eren Jeagerrel. Jó volt.  
Nincs is időm a dolgokat felfogni, hirtelen már a vállamra nehezedő ujjakat érzem, és azon kell gondolkoznom, mi a faszért hallgatok a belső Erenemre, amikor tudom, hogy attól még gyépés marad, hogy a fejemben van?  
Basszus, mekkora fasz vagyok, most kitárgyaltam, hogy megdugott egy fiú, ahelyett, hogy hagytam volna a két felnőttet duzzogni egy sarokban! Szeretnék visszamenni a sittre, olyan jó volt ott...

...

Eren sápadtabb, mint a tegnap mázolt fal a konyhán. De ezt csak összehasonlításképp mondtam, mert komolyan leszarom, milyen nálunk a konyha! Elkéstem az első órám, és Eren is rám mászik a felesleges aggodalmával. Ez csak a tegnapi arcba lépés eredménye.  
Eren elakarja kapni a kezem, de elhúzodszkodom tőle.  
\- Tudod, hogy órán kell lennem! Minek hoztál fel a tetőre?  
\- Sadish úgy is versenyre vitte Erwinéket, a helyettest meg leszarom! Most leülsz ide!  
Elkapja a vállaim, és ellenkezést nem tűrve leszorít a porba. Azért én próbálkozom! - Mi történt veled! Hol voltál? Te sohasem késel, te az eminens mindig pontos gyerek vagy!  
Túl erősen szorítja a vállaim, de nem szólok érte, csak mindjárt megrúgom! Erre, mintha észrevenné, elugrik mellőlem, és a táskáját kezdi babrálni, majd egyszerűen levágja mellém. Kisállatként hordja magával mindenhová, második Mikasanak hívom.  
\- Elmondod mi történt!  
Elhúzom a szám. Ezzel akartam kezdeni.  
\- Dühös, mert a barátnőjénél közöltem velük, hogy elvetted a szüzességem. Mérges lett!  
Ezzel sikerült befognom Eren száját. - Van még valami Eren. Elköltözünk.

...

Két coca-colaval ülünk a földön.  
\- És, jó volt? - kérdezi hirtelen. Bassza meg a szar! Próbálok úgy forogni, hogy a hosszú hajam eltakarja az arcom. Semmi wax, és elegancia, fáradt és dühös voltam hozzá. Ráadásul Eren beszólása...  
\- Szar volt! Úgyhogy kuss, és idd a kátrányod, amíg vagy olyan szerencsés, hogy nem felmoslak vele! - kiabálok. Eren szemei kipirosodtak. Ezt mondjuk megértem. De arra már nincs fogalmam se, hogy miért kellett a kóla gépet addig vernie, amíg nem dobott ki üdítőt. Adtam volna aprót ha ezen múlik.  
Megérintem a tarkóm. Eren a mellkasomhoz bújik. A sálját áttekeri rajtam, és magán, ha Mikasa ezt látná, kurva féltékeny lenne. Nincs mire. Kirúgtak az iskolából, és kiköltözünk Ausztráliába. Ez a megoldás arra, hogy ne kerüljek intézetbe ebben az országban. Hogy mit keresek most itt? Csak miatta jöttem be.  
Beszívom Eren illatát, az arcom a fejére teszem. Rázkódok az egész testemben. Nem bírok sírni, de Eren ezt megteszi helyettem.


	9. 7 -köszönjetek-

Erennek nincsenek használható ötletei, ha fogolyszöktetésről van szó. Én a jobbján dülöngélve a tüdőbetegség, és a részeg téblábolás kötelén táncolva próbálok egyenesen mellette haladni, hogy annál furcsábbak ne legyünk, mint két péntek esti bebaszott taknyos.   
Eren úgy gondolta, hogy egy kocsmában biztos elvegyülünk. Az én agyamba buborékokat fúj a metál zene, és a fények, amiket mobilokkal reflektoroznak, egy névtelen ócska zenéjű bandának a szemébe, ja meg a lökdösődő emberektől hányom kell.  
Ha nem pont Eren cipőjére sikerült volna, akkor sajnálnám. De így is éppen csak elkerültem a másik csávó ackását, aki a szart is kimulatta volna belőlem, ha nem lenne annyira részeg, hogy azt higgye magát szarta le a szájával.  
Táncolni akarok még.   
Az agyam eltömődött szarral, és ha a gondolataim még helyesen is működnek, baromságokat is beszélnek nekem, de már nincs kapcsolatom a számmal és a kezeimmel se, vagy bármelyik fontosabb végtagommal.  
Így, miközben végigtaperálom Eren Jeagert, gondosan meg győződöm róla, hogy a társalgásunk is lezajlott.  
Na nem mintha ebbe a szar zenébe hallanánk valamit.  
Meg mintha emberi nyelven beszélnék.   
A tenyereim a szájára tapasztom, ami amúgy most sokkal idegesítőbben magasan van, és megpróbálom kézrátételes olvasással értelmezni a szavait, mert Ő süketre itta magát ha a zenét sem hallja, amitől más szart sem hallana.  
\- Ahh, új énekes kéne a buliba! - támaszkodik egy nehéz kéz a vállamba hírtelen, a hátam mögött, és egy indulatos ütéssel fordulok felé, de megfagy a testem mikor meglátom az egyik tanárunk, szarosszemüveges arcát.

Már amennyit látok is ezekben az elbaszott villódzásokban.

A kezein géz köteget tekerget, és az ajkával csücsörít.  
Ez legalább ordít, miközben az alkoholt felülírja a zsigeri pánik a fejemben.  
\- Mike meg Nanaba eltűntek csókolózni a tömegben, csak engem sodortak partra a hullámok! Na de Eren és Levi, mi hozott titeket a NoName bulira! - kérdi, mintha nem épp pont szökésben lennék, bár lehet neki is úgy tűnik, hogy nagyon béna helyet választottam ehhez.  
\- Rómeo és Júlia! - esik a vállaimra kinyújtott karokkal Eren, hogy most már két irányból megakadályozza, hogy elfuthassak. - Ha egy bombát akarnák csinálni Hanji Tanárnő, akkor megkapnám kémiából a félévi jó jegyet?

\- Ha működik, persze! - vigyorog az a Nő, és tudom, hogy nem hazudik, vagy Eren őrült, és inkább nem mond nemleges választ neki. Bombajó ötlet, eszembe se jutott elraboltatni magam, és bombákról csevegni aztán a kémia tanárommal, nincs fantáziám, én csak egy szaros kölyök vagyok 4.8-as átlaggal, ezt a mai világban már átlagosnak mondják nem?  
Tudod mit Világ, kapd be, ma én is kanos tinédzser leszek! És köhögök, és az alkohol visszaszáll a fejembe, ezzel együtt Eren testébe paszírozódok.

Körülöttünk már a keverő pultról válogatott jobbnál jobb _trash_ zene szól, az addigi pódiumot ahol énekeltek, papírpoharakkal szemetelték tele, és részeg magasra nyalt hajú tinédzserek táncolnak a fapadlón. Olyan jól esne most egy sarok, amit csendben feltakaríthatok.   
Majomként csimpaszkodva háttal Erenbe, mozgatom a fenekem valahol az öle magasságában, égő tüdővel, részegen. Átlagos péntek este.   
Azt hiszem a Vad Fruttik egyik számát énekelem magamban, megkérdezem holnap Erent, ha emlékezni fog bármire is. De Eren úgy érzem felizgult a fenekemtől, vagy a bombagyártásról való diskurzusára, Hanji Tanárnővel, aki ma nem tanárnő, csak egy huszonéves aki a _genderbender_ ben eltéved öltönyében van egy metál bulin. Valaki így lázad azt hiszem. A suliban szakadt ruhákban tanít és kémia szaga van.  
\- Sadish Tanárurat nem hozta a Tanárnő? - kérdem, megszakítva a lelkes chermtail elméletezéseiket.  
Láttam még annyit Hanji-senseiből, hogy vörös lesz, mint a haja, aztán a kezeit kezdte lóbálni, és hírtelen nagyon sűrű programja lett, ígyEren maradt a világ egyetlen billegő pillére nekem, és bele kapaszkodva sodródtam a tengeren, nem pillér ez, árbóc. Egy törött hajón amit magába húz az óceán morajló mélysége szép lassan.   
Hírtelen Eren dereka a szabálytalan mozgásból egy ritmusosabbat talált, és engem közelebb fogott, a karjaim átkulcsolta a nyaka mögött, és egy sokkal megnyugtatóbb mozgásba kezdett a testével.

A fülemben artikulálatlanul dübörgő Trash zene nem változott meg, de Eren mellkasában a dobogó szívének a hangja egy metronómként kezdett hipnotizálni. Hamarosan már sem a körülöttem levő szar zene, sem a lábammal taposott zene nem zavart. Csak Eren volt, és a szája mindenütt. Nem tudom akartam-e, hogy folytassa, hogy csak az alkoholtól hagytam a dolgokat megtörténni.

Kenny arca homályosan nézett vissza rám, olyan vakító volt, mint egy glóriát lopott ördög arcáé, és a szája az ördögöt űzte belőlem ki. Átkarolt, erősen szorított, és idegen mozgásokkal rántott ki Eren biztonságot nyújtó delíriumos fantáziájából, amiben eddig olyan jó volt. Szar, ha a barátaid beköpnek a zsaru apádnak, és előtte még elvisznek bulizni is.

_ Este van már, kilencet üt az óra _   
_Már mindenki lefeküdt a faluban_   
_Egyedül csak én nem tudok elaludni_   
_Fáj a szívem, a szerelem gyötöri*_

Olyan vagyok, mint egy olajban pácolódó hering aki lassan elrohad. Csak Erenre emlékszem, és a metronóm hangjára a mellkasában, a szemét ropogására a talpaim alatt, a punkok szagára, a szája ízére, a bőr ropogására a testem alatt, a nyirkos nadrág tapadó szorítására, ahogy nehézkesen próbál leválni rólam, mint egy hártya. Eren egyetlen nem gyerekeknek való méretére emlékszem, és az ejakulálásunk közös hangjára. Mi másért lenne kanapé egy diszkóban, mint a szüzességed elvesztésére.

_ Néma csendben halkan sírom szép neved _   
_Eltemetlek ahol az út körbemegy_   
_Se vér se hús el nem választ ítéletig_   
_Melléd fekszem az idők végezetéig*_

...

Két coca-colaval ülünk a földön.  
\- És, jó volt? - kérdezi hirtelen. Bassza meg a szar! Próbálok úgy forogni, hogy a hosszú hajam eltakarja az arcom. Semmi wax, és elegancia, fáradt és dühös voltam hozzá. Ráadásul Eren beszólása...  
\- Szar volt! Úgyhogy kuss, és idd a kátrányod, amíg vagy olyan szerencsés, hogy nem felmoslak vele! - kiabálok. Eren szemei kipirosodtak. Ezt mondjuk megértem. De arra már nincs fogalmam se, hogy miért kellett a kóla gépet addig vernie, amíg nem dobott ki üdítőt. Adtam volna aprót ha ezen múlik.  
Megérintem a tarkóm. Eren a mellkasomhoz bújik. A sálját áttekeri rajtam, és magán, ha Mikasa ezt látná, kurva féltékeny lenne. Nincs mire. Kirúgtak az iskolából, és kiköltözünk Ausztráliába. Ez a megoldás arra, hogy ne kerüljek intézetbe ebben az országban. Hogy mit keresek most itt? Csak miatta jöttem be.  
Beszívom Eren illatát, az arcom a fejére teszem. Rázkódok az egész testemben. Nem bírok sírni, de Eren ezt megteszi helyettem.  
\- Mond meg Kennynek, hogy örökbefogadnának téged a szüleim. - szólal meg Eren, és a szavai nem hogy lerombolják az illúziót, egyenesen meg erőszakolják azt. Elpattan a fejem a válláról, és az öklöm az arcába gyűröm. Érzem az arcomra felgyűrődő undort, és a testemben szétáradó mérget. Mint abban a pillanatban, amikor a Glokkot szorítottam képzeletben a fejéhez. Most már tudom, hogy nem Eren a szar keverő, de Ő is ugyanúgy meg akarja etetni velem azt, mint a többiek.  
\- Valóban? Örökbefogadás? Testvérek lennénk, és annyit basznánk, mint a nyulak?  
Leszorítom Eren kezeit a betonra. A felhők hosszúra nyúlnak az égen, és eltakarják a napot. Vihar lesz.  
Milyen kibaszott költői.  
\- Hát. Lényegében azt is. Azt hiszem, a másodiknál már nem sírnál annyira... - felfele húzza az ajkait, ó rohadj meg de szép szád van. Bele akarok harapni, mint egy érett almába, olyan a szája ennek. Úgy csinálok, mint a lovak. Felhúzom az ajkaim. Mint Jean.  
\- Azt mondod a szüzesség elvesztése a legrosszabb, nem a másnaposság? -leeresztem az ölem, érzem ahogy összesimul az övével.  
\- Előtte még dolgom van. - ellököm magam tőle, és felhúzódszkodom a lábaimra. - Ha túléljük persze. Akkor akár arról is beszélhetünk, hogy örökbefogadtok.  
Eren arca a hangulat gyűrűk ezer egy színében játszik. Feltérdepel, mintha szopáshoz készülődne. Belemélyesztem a tenyereim a zsebeimbe.  
\- Emlékszem, hogy a négyszeművel viccelődtél, hogy rakj össze egy bombát. Tudom, hogy neked rövid az agyad ahhoz, hogy ezt komolyan vedd, vagy csak megfordult a fejedben egy jó kis iskolai _prank_ , de én ezt tovább gondoltam. Tudod, mocskosul játszottam. Azt hazudtam, hogy a dolgok alakulása miatt nem akarlak látni!  
Rámosolyodom. Olyan gyengéd, puha mosollyal, amit Ő is adott nekem, amikor sírtam tőle. Az egész erejét bedobta amit egy tizenöt éves kanos gimnazista csak képes.  
\- Gondoltam - és most tényleg igyekszem mindent beleadni a hanglejtésembe -, ha elmegyek Kennyvel, csak tönkre teszem az életünket. Igazad van abban, hogy Kenny bántalmaz, de ha szart eszel, jobb egyszerre betolni, mint hagyni későbbre is belőle, nem Eren?  
\- Mi az a kezedben Levi? - mutat a jobbomra. Valóban, kivettem a zsebemből valamit. Egy nagyon régi nokia telefont.  
\- Ha Apád a rendőrfőnök, igazán jó cuccokat lehet találni az elkobzott tárgyak között. És ha a zsaruk még a papírmunkát is utálják -és hidd el, mint a szart, úgy utálják-, akkor Apád egészen biztos, hogy a papírmunkával fog megbüntetni. Nullahuszonnégy figyelem alatt tart a bizonyíték raktárban, de ha hugyozni megy, Ő sem Isten, hogy lássa mit csinálok. A jó cuccok között pedig találtam egy ilyet. Albán, Irán, vagy tököm tudja igazán kié volt ez a holmi. Gondold ezt egy megajánlott kettesnek, mert csak nem Te csináltad de a te ötleted! - széttárom a kezeim _\- Közös munka_!  
\- Levi, ne csinálj hülyeséget, tedd azt le, esküszöm nem tudom miről beszélsz, de a buli óta furcsa vagy! - közelít Eren. Lépésekben. Lassan.  
\- Megerőszakoltál! - morgom.  
\- Dehogy! Te is akartad! - emeli fel a kezeit, mintha épp letartóztatnák!  
\- Utálom, hogy senki se figyel rám. Amikor elkezdtem emberevő óriásokról írni, rájöttem valamire Eren. Az ottani Rivaille képes volt két karddal elpusztítani őket! De én nem vagyok képes erre, mert csak egy gyerek vagyok, egy másik világban. - ordítok? Mintha erősebb lenne a hangom. - Elegem van az otthoni erőszakból, és elegem van a tanulásból! Gyerek akartam lenni, csak egyetlen napra, Eren, egyetlen estére!  
Eren kezei már az arcomon vannak.  
\- Köszönjetek Istennek! - mondom.  
Az épület megremeg. Mint azok az Óriások, mikor a tarkójukba vág a penge. De nem rogy össze, csupán ledob a hátáról, mint egy dühös fúrifa füz. A a lépcsőház kijáratából füst csap ki.  
Még nem öl meg senkit, de hangosak a petárdák, és a szemekre ártalmas.  
\- Mit képzeltél Eren, igazi bombát csináltam? - szorítom a szaros ócska mobiltelefont a kezembe, amit gyújtóként használtam. - Annyira még én sem vagyok elbaszva! - _Oi, oi,_ folynak a könnyeim.   
Töménytelen füstöt hány ki az épület minden emeletének számos ablaka is, és mint a fekete eső felhők gyülekeznek fent az égen.  
Eren lefekszik mellém, és az ujjait az ujjaimba kulcsolja.  
\- Beírathatom ezt a jegyet Hanji tanárnővel magamnak Levi? - kérdi. - Akkor nem bukom kémiából.  
\- Ja, csináld. Költözési búcsúajándék. - mondom.  
 **Megjött a vihar.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Leander Rising - kicsiny falum


	10. 8 -vágás-

\- Üdv Levi. - nyújtja a kezét ez a majom. De komolyan egy majom, ha le kellene rajzolnom, akkor egy gorillát rajzolnák belőle, vagy páviánt, esetleg csimpánzt. Talán össze is keverném, és lenne egy igazán új faj. - A családgondozótól vagyok. A nevem, Zeke Jeager. - nyújtja felém a szőrös kezét.  
A francot, én meg akkor Kaneki Ken vagyok, és történetet tévesztettem! A fazon messze nem hasonlít a Jeager family-ára, a haja meg az egész szőrzete szőke, az arca szőrös mint a barack, sőt, már majdnem szakállat visel, de inkább borotválatlannak hívnám, ráadásul egy otromba hipszter szemüvegben tolta be a pofáját, és ma nem vagyok vicces kedvemben!  
Igazából kurva pipa vagyok!  
\- Eren sokat mesélt rólad, érdekes, hogy a te családod mindig megtalálja a mienk... - próbál jófejkedni, de Mikasát hiába hozza fel, utál mint a szart, én se csípem, és Kennynek végképp csak valami távoli rokona az a csaj. Az egész egy elbaszott véletlen, hogy összesodródunk újra nem a sors.  
\- Javítóba akarok menni. - ismétlem, ahogy ezt ezen a napon már huszadjára. Amikor berobbantottam a sulit, Eren előhozakodott a tüdőgyulladásommal a kiérkező katasztrófa elhárításásosoknak, de ott inkább Őt kellett volna elhárítani mint katasztrófa, szóval így semmi esélyt nem adott, hogy visszakozzak robbantós merénylőnek.  
Eren nagyon makacs tud lenni!  
A mentőben megvizsgáltak, és valami másik kórházba vittek, ahova ez a Majom is jött. _Tehát Kenny nagy szarban van!_  
\- A javítóintézet egy komoly dolog. Utána nehezen fogsz rendes életet élni Levi-kun. - ő is kun-ozik! Megrúgom, csak üljek fel!  
\- Apa sincs itt. Nem érzik szemét dolognak a háta mögött kihallgatni? Be sem nyúlkálhatnál hozzám a kollegái háta mögött, ha nem lenne fánkzabálási szünet. - kiabálok, de odakint ez is csak suttogásnak érződik.  
Ez a majom fejű elmosolyodik.  
\- Eren és Isabel nagyon hasonlóak. Ha makacsul akarnak valamit, egyszerűen lyukat beszélnek a hasamba. Eren pedig ennél is továbbment, bizonyítékot mutatott a bántalmazásodra.  
\- Photoshop! - vicsorítok.  
Engem nem kell megmenteni, én megmentem magamat! Intézetbe kerülök, Kenny pedig mártír lesz, nem szeretnék ártani neki, egyszerűen semmi gyomrom nincs hozzá! Könnyen eljár a keze, de egy szemétkedő patkánnyal így kell!  
\- Ráadásul buzi vagyok. - mire észbe kaphatnák, már ki is mondtam. Olyan könnyen, mintha meggyónnám, és ezután feloldozást nyerhetnék.  
Nem tudom felemelni a kezeim, mert fáradt vagyok, de bele tudtam kapaszkodni legalább az ágy keretbe, hogy felüljek végre. Vér, és infúzió csöpög a karomba. Totál megszoktam már.  
Zeke egy műanyag széken ül az ágyam mellett. Még adok neki egy kis időt, aztán Kenny megjön, és kicsit megplasztikázza. Totál el fog gurulni a gyógyszere, ha meglátja, és tényleg Jégeralsó rokona, Kenny _utálja Eren családját!_  
\- Mivel nem találtunk megfelelő helyet neked, és betegen nem szeretnélek átvinni az intézetbe sem, amíg jobban nem leszel, nálam fogsz lakni. Egy nagy, és nyugodt házban élek. - csevegi, de engem nem érdekel.  
\- Felvágjam a szád? - kérdezem óvatosan. Csak a szemem lángol, és nem csak a tüdőm miatt.  
Kurvára fáj.  
\- De tényleg, aztán a szemed is kitolom. Amint lefekszel, és azt hiszed biztonságban vagy!  
\- Ebben a helyzetben nem vagy jó színész Levi-kun. De játszunk nyílt kártyákkal, nekem úgy is kényelmes.  
Feláll, sétálgat a kis helyiségben, kurva idegesítő.  
\- Maradandó belső sérüléseid vannak, rosszul összeforrt csontjaid, talán pár év múlva béna leszel.  
Kiakad a légzésem, ami tüdőgyulladással nem olyan jó. Lejátszódik előttem az összes ilyen verés, minden következmény, Kenny tekintete, és a saját hörgő hangom, soha nem könyörögtem azt hiszem.  
Mindig tudtam, hogy én vagyok a hibás.  
\- Erős vagyok! - ami a kezembe esett, azt az arcába nyomtam, de mit ártok én egy eldobott kispárnával, ha Ő kövekkel hajigál?  
\- Apa nem bántott. - tartom magam. Nem Ő az első gyámügyes az életben, aki jobban tudja a saját életem, mint én magam!  
\- Életemben egyszer találkoztam Ackermannal, és azt kívántam, soha többé ne találkozzam. Le sem tagadhatod a véred, hasonlítasz Mikasahoz.  
Majom fej magabiztosnak tűnik, de én megtalálom majd a rést rajta és onnantól már csak fel kell tépnem és kiszednem belőle az igazi énjét. Majomszerű óriás. Ez hiányzott a történetemből!  
\- Nem vagyunk rokonok sálaskurvával, bármennyire próbálsz úgy bánni velem, mint vele tehetted, nem vagyok igazi Ackerman!   
\- Minden szavad szarság, Zeke Jeager gyámügyes!  
\- Egyébként is beszélnünk kell a nevelőapádról. - vakarja meg a jobbjával az arca bal felét. Mint a majmok.  
\- Nem állok szóba idegenekkel, majd én beszélgetek vele róla Majom fej! - húznám még a takarót is magamra.  
\- Kenny Ackermanról van szó most, de nem arról, amit veled tett. - mondja.  
Hirtelen valami zuhanást érzek, pedig meg sem mozdultam. Egyszerűen tótágast áll a szoba velem. Forgok a saját testemben, mintha centrifugálnák. Nem tudok Zeke Jeagerre nézni, pedig szólnom kéne valakinek, hogy hányni fogok a fájdalomtól. Ismerem ezt a hangsúlyt. Anya holtteste fölött hallottam ugyanígy, de akkor én mondtam magának Kennynek.  
A kiérkező járőrnek. Mindenki alulról kezdi, és valaki hamarabb vissza is kerül oda.  
Mint Anya.  
Aki meghalt mert férfiak használtak Őt. Soha nem volt mellette egy teremtett lélek sem, de Ő az utolsó percig mellettem volt mindig, és a kezeivel olyan gyöngéden ölelt, mintha bármikor elveszthetne. Talán attól félt, hogy megsemmisülök, pedig Ő sodródott a megsemmisülés felé. Az aids lassan megölte. Én pedig egy pióca voltam a nyakán, aki a vérét szívta el, de még arra sem lett képes, hogy legalább Ő is osztozzon a betegségében.   
Eren ölelt így.   
Eren ölelt úgy, mint Anya.  
Ma reggel úgy ölelt magához Eren, mint Anyám kiskoromban, és nem engedett el amíg be nem raktak a mentőkocsiba. Eren már tudta, talán látta a tv-ben otthon, hiszen náluk mindig szólt valahol egy tv, és aztán egész nap próbálta elterelni a figyelmem. Azt se bánta, hogy felgyújtottam az iskolát, és a barátai mind odabent voltak.  
De talán ez a vicc része. Amit Kenny eszelt ki büntetésként, mert megszöktem szexelni egy buzi sráccal a diszkóba.  
\- Oké. Hol van Apa? Eren is fura, meg te is. - vonom meg a vállam. Minden normális lesz ha elmegyünk Ausztráliába, vagy rendesen felgyújtunk az utca gyerekekkel egy csövest, hogy bevigyenek az intézetben végre, de ez a szarházi Majom nekem nem kell...  
Zeke a lábaira teszi a kezét, és tudom, hogy meg akar érinteni, de nem meri. Hirtelen a tekintete olyan… Eren szerű lesz. Aztán felegyenesedik, és a széket is eltolja a sarokba, igazán halkan teszi.  
Most fog jönni. Az a rettenetes mondat amit akkor is tisztán hallottam a saját hangomon, miközben anya hálóingjében ültem kisgyerekként a földön, egy nagyon koszos sarokban.  
 _“Ő már halott!”_ Kenny pedig halott szemekkel nézett, recsegő adó vevővel, amit szorított a kezében, mert be kellett jelentenie egy hat évest és egy hullát egy ablaktalan pinceszobában.  
\- Ma hajnalban szolgálat közben lelőtték - mondja az én hangomon. Az a billiónyi tonna súly amit az eddigi elbírtam a vállaimon, most csak így ripityára törik és közben a tótágast álló gyomrom újra fordul, és a törmelék rám szakad a centrifugális erőktől. Majomember is észreveszi.   
\- Hozatok neked fájdalom csillapítót.

Tarzan nem egy odvas fa szerteálló ágaira tákolt kunyhóban lakik, hanem egy meglepően modern építésű, emeletes családi házban, a hegytetőn, egy olyan környéken, ahol Petra is szegény lett volna annak idején. Pedig nekik narancsfa is nőtt az udvarukban, és én meg örülhettem, ha nem kellett minden második hétvégén füvet a betonon a füvet nyírnom.   
Nem hülyültem meg, akkor még nem.  
Ezzel szemben ez a ház szinte csak ablak, letisztult, minimalista, olyan undorító újgazdag szerű, és az egésznek egyszerre van vonzó és taszító aurája is. A kert szögletes, a virágágyások szögletesen vannak kövekkel körbekerítve, és a szaros ház is szögletes. Haza akarok menni az aránytalan, elgazosodott betonudvarú házamba, az elbaszott Apámhoz, aki velem nyíratta az elbaszott füvet, ami a repedésekből kimerészkedett, miközben Ő maga egy másik fajta füvet tenyésztett a pincében.  
Aki fogyaszt, az árul, és fordítva. Mondta akkoriban az egyik haverom, aki sajnos ezután ezt az életvitelt átvitte a heroinba, és kinyírták egy bandaháborúban.   
Tudod, hogy néz ki egy heroinos gyerek hulla Zeke, egy nyitott koporsós temetésen, amikor a preparátor sem tud mindent eltüntetni a testén és az arcán?   
Csontig beesett arc, kaktusz száraz ajkak, becsukott szemhéjjak alatt összeaszott, eres szemgolyók, hiszen vagy a negyedik nap lett meg a teste egy kukában. Az utolsó pillanatában is belőtten kereste a bajt, meg lövöldözött. Én próbáltam rávenni, hogy jöjjön be az órákra, az osztályfőnöke, aki most az enyém is, egyedüliként próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, mert érdekelte a fizika, és a kísérletek. De a szer győzött.  
Már azelőtt legyőzte, hogy az első löket felvitte volna a Holdra.   
Talán hálás is vagyok a szüleinek, talán, ha a saját gyereküket nem is mentették meg, de engem azzal igen, hogy megkértek, legyek a barátommal az utolsó pillanatban is.   
Ilyen dolgokat látsz a rémálmaidban Zeke?  
Tudod miért van ez eszemben? Meggyászolom a hallottaimat, akkor is, a csak egy srác az utca túloldaláról, aki kihasználta, hogy informálom merre razziáznak épp a drogosztályról.  
Elkalandoztam az emlékeken. Sok időm lett ezeken törni az apró buksimat.  
Kicsit fogytam, a betegség miatti lábadozásban, és Kenny hamvasztása is elvette az étvágyamat. Zeke, amíg nem jöttünk fel ide, minden kibaszott nap eljött reggel tájt, és futott velem a kórház udvarán, hogy ne ernyedjek le teljesen, mint a drogos srác a koporsóban. Ahogy gyógyultam, úgy növelte a tempóm is. Ennek ellenére egy lépéssel sem kerültem közelebb hozzá. A gyermeki dac miatt.  
Meg a nagy szart! Nem vagyok kisgyerek!

Bevezet a házba, ami valóban olyan tiszta, mint említette a napokban. Valami zsivajt is meghallok bentebbről, ez automatikusan arra ösztönöz, hogy meghátráljak. Nem félelemből vagy más ilyen szarságból, épp elvesztettem minden számomra fontos tartóoszlopot, és ezekhez az új pillérekhez semmi kedvem sincs már. Ha nem százszor mondtam el, hát egyszer sem, hogy fent tudom tartani Kenny régi házát. Még az a hülye Picsa is beleegyezett, hogy vele éljek, de kiskorú veszélyeztetéssel, vagy mi a franccal megvádolták Őt is. Nem elég annak a szerencsétlen középkorú nőnek, hogy egy évig feketében kell járnia, saját gyermeke sem lehetett, és engem is eltépnek tőle. És ilyen korban egy olyan özvegyért, mint Ő, nem nyúlnak a férfiak.   
Nem az, hogy bűn ronda.  
Én is meghúznám, akárhány éves.  
A személyisége csak Kennyéhez passzolt. Senkije sem maradt.

Elnyomtam még az udvaron a cigaretta csikkem, ami egy picsarúd, 0.5-ös, mentolos, de Zeke ennyit engedett, ezt a tenyerembe nyomtam, és a zsebembe gyűrtem.   
Pánikszerűen keresem a szemetest, mert kezdi a kosz égetni a zsebem.  
Nem is az égés a kézfejemen.  
Zeke elkérte, és elment, hogy kidobhassa a csikket valahova.

Ha nem lennék rendmániás egy laza mozdulattal csapnám valahova a sporttáskányi holmim. Nehéz cuccal, nehezebb menekülni.  
\- Elfelejtettem mesélni róla, hogy nem leszel egyedül - igazítja meg az orrán a szemüvegét ez a majomember. Azt figyelem, hogy mikor mozdulhatok úgy, hogy hatástalanítom. Amíg pedig eszméletlen, megkeresem a kocsikulcsát, és padlógázzal elhajtok. Útközben összeszedem Erent és Hollandiába költözünk.  
Micsoda tervek.  
\- Ők itt Isabel, és Farlan. - mutat rá egy alacsony kétcoffos-vörös hajú lányra, aki a tizenhármat ütheti meg, lapos, és úgy méreget, mint egy ló a kockacukrot, meg egy másik srác tagnak, aki fél fejjel magasabb nálam, olyan fuckboy-osan mindenfelé fésült barnás-szőke haja van, tipikus jóképű, és valószínűleg egyidős velem. Ő a kezdeményezőbb, felém nyújtja bátran a jobbját és jókedélyűen bemutatkozik mégegyszer, holott elsőre sem kérdeztem rohadtul semmit sem.  
\- Farlan Church!   
\- Oké.  
\- Ő pedig itt Isabell Magnólia. - felszalad a másik szemöldököm is, az előbb felszaladt mellé.  
\- Oké, szóval templomi virágágyás, szarok rátok, rendben? Majomállat megmutatja, hol kell aludnom, és holnap már a legközelebbi javítóban leszek, ezt bármilyen módon el fogom érni, ne kelljen, hogy ti legyetek azok! Úgyhogy, hagyjuk ezt az álszent udvariasságot.   
Utálom a gyerekeket. Régen mindig felnéztek rám, és ez a rajongásuk akkor megmentett az önutálattól. Az más volt. Inkább az iskola tett ilyenné. Egy glokkal meg akartam ölni az osztálytársaimat, nem feltűnő akkor, hogy szar van az agyamban?  
Eren, miért nem tudsz normálisan embert szöktetni?

_ [ Sol Sleepy - Enter one ] _

Apa. Kenny. Régen adott nekem egy discmant, és cd-ket, mert hiába lehetett már telefonról is zenét hallgatni, soha nem akarta, hogy mobilom legyen. Azt hiszem azon kevés jó dolgok egyike volt amit fel tudok idézni. Egyedül a szobámban, kicsomagolatlan holmik között, amik nem többek pár doboznyi könyvnél, és ágyneműnél meg ruháknál meg a sporttáskámnál. Régen, ha zenét hallgattam, Apát próbáltam elképzelni közben. Most Erent keresem a fejemben. Ezek már az Ő CD-i, amiket nekem irt ki, amíg én a korházban lábadoztam. Persze Erent eltiltották tőlem, de a zenékben egy apró része mégis itt van. Tulajdonképpen a jégtábláimon újra, és újra léket üt, hogy horgászhasson. Minden hajnalban kijár, mint az eszkimók, csupaszon, mint egy oroszlánfóka, és a lelkem pontyait keresi a jégfelszín alatt  
de azok a horklukszok belőlem egy tengernyi érzelemben ragadtak, amik sem szomjoltásra, sem evésre nem jók. És rendes vízkészlet nélkül Ő is lassan megdöglik mellettem.

A zene egy újabb csali.  
Átkarolom a lábaim, a fejem a térdemnek hajtom, és gondolkozom. Vajon rossz ember vagyok, amiért nem sírok utána, és Jeager Bomb-ot jobban hiányolom, mint Kennyt?  
Nem is az apám.  
Szeretnék beszélgetni egy férfival, aki sosem jött segíteni nekünk. Anya nélküle ment el, és én nélküle növök fel. Még az árnyékában sem élek. Egy kavics vagyok, Dunapart nélkül.   
\- Hiányzol Kenny. - és hiányzik a két térdemnek, amibe ütögetem a homlokom, és hiányzik a könnyeimnek, amiket nem sírok.   
\- Zongora. - zökkent ki egy hang. Nem szeretnék beszélgetni vele, de ha durván elzavarom, talán még rosszabb lesz. Lefele a lejtőn csak faékkel lehet megállni. Nekem pedig szerencsére van egy pár baszottnagy. A kiscsaj tágranyílt szemekkel néz engem.   
\- Kihallatszódik - mutat a fejhallgatóra. Ezeket szerettem. Hangos, és elnyomja a gondolataim zömét. A füvezés előtt, a zene volt a drogom.  
\- Meghallgathatom bátyus?  
\- Ahogy akarod. - húzom ki magam, a hátam a falnak támasztom, és leeresztem a lábaim. A kiscsaj mellém ül, vörös fürtjeire húzza a fejhallgatót, és becsukja a szemét.  
\- Olyan rég volt bátyám. Farlan a barátom. Benne nincs meg az a bátyus érzet.   
Őt nem zavarja, hogy zene közben beszéljen. Talán feloldja. Úgy gondolja, hogy ha nem akarom meghallani, akkor a hangosan szóló zenére fogom, ami fülkárosítón recsegett eddig az én fülembe is.  
Leteszem a kezeim a lábaimra, és becsukom a szemem. _Erenre gondolok..._

_ [ Another Love - Tom Odell ] _

… Eren csókjára, ami a mellkasomon játszott, Eren nyelvére a mellbimbóimon, a szúró érzésre a testemben, ami szarból bimbózott virággá bennem, mert én nem vagyok szép, mint egy lány, csupán egy trágya, amiből mások kihajthatnak, de el is rothadnak szinte azonnal tőlem: biológiai csapda. Kenny lassan terjedő őrülete volt a gaz a szartrágyás beton repedéseiben, és Anya az egyetlen valaha virágzó rózsám, ami hamar el is pusztult.  
Ám Eren makacs kúszónyövénynek bizonyult, a karjaival belekapaszkodott a testembe, és pubertánsodó szőrt magán, a bőröm alá fúrta, mint ahogy egy féreg ássa magát bele a kutyabőrbe. Lehúzta rólam a nadrágot, miközben a szája húsa kényeztette a mellbimbóim, a fogai morzsolták pirossá, mozsárként a kiszáradt cseresznyét, és úgy porzott és fájt mintha tényleg minden lehetetlen levét ki akarnák fakasztani, egy eleve száradt gyümölcsnek. A nyoma hegeit viselem a derekamban és a combjaim belsejében, ahogy a nadrág után kutakodó akaratra tett szert a kezeivel. Hol eltépve a hajszálvékony behatolást, hol újra behatolva abba, elkezdte megbaszni a personal szférám. A kanapé bőre, és a seggem bőre összetapadt, majd cuppanva szakadt szét egymástól, nyálkásan az izzadtságomtól. Eren akkor még csak pitbullként emelkedett felettem, és a hangjával éreztette a dominanciáját, és azt hiszem nekem ellenemre volt. Egyszer játszottunk ilyet Erennel, és akkor megvertem, most Ő szorított, vagy tépett le a hasított bőrről, és fogta a képzeletbeli szíjakat. Menő diszkó fények és hangos rock szólt, és sörszagúak voltunk. Én behánytam, Ő készült megdugni.

_ [ In This Moment - Sex Metal Barbie] _

… Eren mindig is az osztálytársam volt. Vagy legalábbis amióta az eszemet tudom. Az alsó végén már árultam a szert, így megakadályozva magamnak, hogy tovább használjam. Van egy ilyen szabály nálam, hogy nem szarunk oda, ahol eszünk. Így könnyebb volt emberibben lennem fizikailag. Az előtte való időszak egy másik dolog.  
Az, hogy 11 éves vagy, vagy 14 nem jelenti azt, hogy nem LSD-zhetsz, főleg ha a nyarakat a rendőr apáddal töltöd csupán hét emelettel feljebb az elkobzott anyagtól.  
Eren.

Eren azt hiszem egy szaros, forró napon jött, a nyári iskolai egyenruhában, ami kicsit feljebb volt hasítva a térdein, mint kellett volna, hanyagul álló ingben, és az egyik kezével olyan menőn a vállára dobott zakójával. Nem az iskolán ócska öltönyében járt be, hanem egy ócskább műanyag tapintású, rajos, susogós cuccban. Kurva szar a divat érzékem, így hát ezt ennél jobban nem tudom meghatározni. Mint minden akkori srácban aki lejárt hozzám az előkészítőhöz, nála is a szemkontaktus volt az első, amit felvettünk. Ezzel könnyen eldőlt ki akar kockáztatni, és ki az aki csak a többi szarházi nyomására próbálná ki a cigarettát vagy a hasist. Erennek akkor is macska szemei voltak, de olyankor még nem tisztult ki teljesen az anyagtól, amit használhatott. Ezt sosem kérdeztem tőle.  
Nekem Eren sokáig egy jampi volt, aki azért cuccoz mert nincs jobb dolga az otthoni szeretetben. Eren könnyen akart boldog lenni, én meg drágán adtam már akkor is a szeretetem. A kölyök zsebei ki voltak fúrva, és kérlelt, hogy adjak mintát. Azért, hogy Lóarcnak megmutassa, vagy az Ackerman Mellékterméket megrémíssze, vagy a világ észrevegye. Ott álltunk a burzsúj magániskolám előtt, és Eren hangosan üzletelt.   
\- Egyszer behajthatod rajtam! Bármilyen módon! Tudod a haverjaim szerint a szám sosem hazudik! - Ő volt az első gyerek aki a fájdalmas leszokástól két szemmel kacsintozott nekem.  
Ja.  
Eren megbukott.  
Tizenöt éves volt.  
Heroinfüggő volt.  
Most már csak füvezik.

Eren szája nem hazudott. Kétfelé osztotta a gyönyört, amit kényszerített felém. Az orgazmus, vagy a kényszerített testi gyönyör előtt abbahagyta, és kicuppant belőlem. Azt hittem az agyam kettészakad, és a levált értelmesebbik részem elmegy takarítószerekért vagy ilyesmi. Aki megmarad, nos az egy szexuálisan túlfűtött kisfiú lesz, aki legalább hatszor élvez egymás után mint Traute Kenny alatt. Ugye, hogy a Ribanc név jobban illik rá arra a nőre?  
Mintha nem lettek volna fogai. Vagy cápa lenne, aki kiverte addig az összes fogát amíg lehúz szájjal, és aztán majd visszanövesztheti úgy is. Nyálkás, mintha tízezer meztelen csiga szökött volna el a Franciakonyháról a faszomra, és a sótlan szexuális szokásaimat élvezték volna. Egy párás dzsungel közepén az aljnövényzetben megragadt izzadságot szívták fel a kis csápjaikkal, miközben hangyáztak az altestemen. Sikítani se volt erőm. Ebben a pár percben egy merev tag voltam, egy tudattal, aki mellettem csak a hányás feltakarításával foglalkozik.  
Eren nyelt.

_ [Woodkid - Run boy run] _

…. Ha igyekeztem volna megérteni miért jött el a fétis buliba, most Kenny élne. Ismerve az apám, kivett volna egy hónap szabadságot, és maga nevelt volna át újra hetero kisfiúvá. Eren kétrét görnyedt, vagy kikötöztette magát. Feloldást várt tőlem.  
Én lettem a mentsvára.  
Szarból emelt, szarszagú menedék.  
És nem jöttem rá, hogy nekem ez kellhet.  
Nem bírom tovább.

Az Isabel nevű alszik. A szemei szorosan le vannak húnyva, vörös haja abba a két coffba szorítva. Odalent a nappaliban az a Farlan nevű és a majomember focit néznek, és kiabálnak. Nagyon HD-s tévéjük van, ami még Kennynek sem volt, pedig megengedhette volna magának. Ha nem etet egy rohadékot aki csatornapatkány nagyságúra nőtt, és drogozik.  
Zeke azt mondta, nyugodtan magamra zárhatom a fürdőt és addig élvezhetem a tisztálkodást, ameddig akarom. De nem akarok más igazán, csak hazamenni, és magamban lenni.

Magammal lenni, érezni a bőrömön Kenny büntetését, az öve csattanását a hátamban, a csuklóiman szorító műanyag kötözőt, az ágy reccsenését magam alatt. A hörgő dominanciális hangját, a fájdalmat a gerincem ívén ami sikításra késztet. Fegyelmet, uralmat, szexuális fantáziákat, billogokat, mindenütt magamon.  
Érzem a felszakadó bőrön át lüktetve, az áramló sötét vért szagát a túlvegyszerezett, habos, forró kádvízben. Tompa hörgést produkálok a szétszerelt borotvának a pengéivel az ujjbegyeim karcolva, a fejem le-fel bukik a megfeszülő víztömeg alá. Mintha szexelnénk. Hol Kenny hol Eren erőszakol meg, hol egyszerre tesznek magukévá. Talán a kötél jobb lett volna.   
Olyan vörös lehet a víz, mint az Isabel lány haja. Nem tudom, mert ahogy megtaláltam a vegyszert, engedtem forróvizet, és elkészítettem a pengéket, lekapcsoltam a villanyt, majd bezártam magam. A tompuló tudatom nem érzett vágyat rá, hogy kimásszak a vízből, és próbáljak kiabálni, a fény hiánya, a meleg habos víz, az öblítő és a tisztítószerek nem okoztak fájdalmat.   
_Becsukom a szemem._

_ [ Lucifer King - Evil Morty Theme ] _

Anya illatát érzem.  
De egy férfi hangját hallom.  
\- Levi - mondja. Anya illata van, lőpor szaga, és sár meg homok szaga is. Mint aki frissen jött Afganisztánból.  
\- Bocsáss meg nekem! - tudtam az elmém legmélyében, hogy ez a hang túl érces, és túl sokat tudott, ahhoz, hogy így beszéljen. Nem zokogna senkiért, akkor sem, ha az egyetlen szerette lenne. Nem sírt volna Kennyért.  
Nincsenek kibaszott könnycseppei. Mégis úgy beszél, mint akinek a kezei közt haldoklik valaki. Pedig tudom, hogy nem haldoklok.  
\- Szükségem van rád!  
 _Szükségem van rád!_  
\- Te jelented az ép elmém! - _szükségem van rád!_  
\- Ne menj még Kuchel után! - _Kinyitom a szemem._  
Két batár izmos kar tart egy mellkashoz szorítva. Nem magas pacák, pedig csak az álla alatti borostát érzem, mert a fejemre hajtotta a fejét. A vér nem száguld már belőlem és Eren és Kenny nem szexel velem. Valakinek a szívverését érzem. Ajkakat a homlokomon, a hajamban, lélegzetet, férfi hangot, anya illatot. Bőrt, könnyeket, érzelmeket elrejtesz.  
Elrejtünk mindenkor.  
Mindenki elő.  
Mert túl késő nekünk.

** Apa az. **


	11. 9 -Egymás felé nyújtott kezünk-

\- Oh, oh, oh, oh nem vagy valami beszédes! - mondta. Nem volt még az egész arca egy aszott szilva, és szőrös állú, meg vastag barkójú. Barna vagy fekete haja lehetett és erős színe is volt mert még a sötétségben is világosnak tűnt.  
Olyan lehetett, mint anya haja régen, mielőtt megszülettem.  
Anya akkor már sok ősz hajszálat számolt meg velem együtt.   
Felkeltünk, és ez volt a rutin része. Megszámoltuk a lábujjaink, a kezünk ujjait, majd az én fekete hajszálaim tízperig, és anya ősz hajszálait az Ő sötéfekete hajában. Mindig szégyelltem magam, mert nekem nem voltak ilyen hajszálaim, ezért egyik reggel egy sarokból összeszedett pókhálót fontam a hajamba. A pók már nem lakott benne.  
Megettem egyszer.  
\- Most már felnőtt fiú vagy! - pöckölte meg az orrom. Addigra zörgött az ajtó, és Ő egy homlokcsókkal búcsúzott el tőlem aznapra.  
A kulcs soha nem volt az övé. Egy idegen mindig kiengedte. Bájcsevegtek, és aztán eltűnt a hangjuk. Én rajzoltam, tv-t néztem, és felfedezőset játszottam. Később soha nem akartam megtudni, miért nézhettem a tv-t, hiszen bármit láthattam volna benne ami felkavart volna.  
A szoba egy pince volt. Vödörbe szartam, és egy lavorban fürödtünk, amik fentről jöttek-mentek, mint az anyám. Még ételt sem tarthatott idelent.  
Kenny fiatalos arca megtelt ránccal, és szarkalábak futottak a szeme alá. A látványtól megöregedett.   
\- Már rég nem él. - mondtam. A pók régi sarkában ültem, és nem gondolkoztam, mióta anya nem lélegzett. Senki nem nézett ránk, nem jött a férfi, hogy csevegjen egy hullával meg egy törvénytelen gyerekkel. Baszottúl lelépett a rendőrség elől.  
\- Ó! Ó, ez kurva jó. - Kenny már akkor is vicces volt - És te ki vagy?  
Nem jött közel, de nem is maradt távol. - Na mi az, most még sem beszélgetünk?  
\- Levi. - húztam fel a vállam. - Csak Levi.

Nem abban merült ki a törődése, hogy rámborított ezer pokrócot, hanem, hogy a mocskos, vélhetőleg már bogaras kisfiút kivitte a tetthelyről.  
Kenny beültetett a mentőautóba, és ott borítottak rám ezer pokrócot, miután úgy vizsgáltak meg, mint egy szerzeményt a földön kívülről.   
Nem ijedtem meg semmitől sem, ahogy más, normális, pincébe zárt gyerekek tették volna a helyemben.

Kenny bejött hozzám a kórházba, egy táskányi személyes holmival, amit onnan pakoltak össze, és ami nem számított bizonyítéknak, tehát nem egy túlzottan tele levő táskával, és emlékszem rá:  
Bassza meg a szart, de emlékszem, azt mondta;  
\- Én meg Kenny vagyok. Csak Kenny.

Nem arra figyel az agyam, ahogy a felkelő nap első sugarai nyalják fel a tapétát mint egy éhező pincegyerek. Nem, most nem én.   
Tudom, hogy ez csak lámpa, és a kádvizet is tisztán hallom még. Hosszúkarú majomkezek kellemetlen hörgő hangokat hallatva takarítják azt.  
\- Hello fiatalúr. - tart félfeketésben a másik, fejem a kezében, lábam felstócolva törölközőkre, hogy ne ájuljak vissza, meg hogy a vér visszaáramoljon a testembe, (vagy mittudom én!) ha már minden ujjbegyem összevagdostam, és a tenyereimből is spriccelt a vér.  
\- Shikishima Jaeger vagyok. - köszön.  
Majomkarok köhögni kezd, majd folytatja a furcsa sikáló hangok kiadását. Engem megnyugtat a takarítás puszta hangja, úgyhogy egyelőre nem mozdulok.  
\- Maradj velem heichou - csókol bele a homlokomba.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdi hosszúkarú majompaca.  
\- Túlzottan élőnek. - felelem ezt tizenötévesen.  
\- Nekem az remek hír! - mondja, énielfordítom a fejem a feleletére.  
Most a falat bámulom. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy ezt tényleg gyerekszobának csinálták meg. A csillár komolyan menő volt. Egy halálcsillag pontos mása.  
\- Pár óra, és Shikishima visszaér, előtte azonban egy kellemetlen és kötelező beszélgetésünk lesz. Nem gond?  
\- Apát akarom.  
Most ránézek. Komolyan eddig nem akartam, de látatni akarom, mennyire undok és rosszkedvű gyerek vagyok.   
\- Eren jól mondta, hasonlítasz egy pocokra. - dörzsöli a szakállát a Zeke nevű. Barack arcéleinek a szőre hosszú szakállban végződik. Majdnem lezúg a nyaka aljáig. Az állán tömött, de befonva hordja, mint egy menő csávó. Gyöngyöket is tett bele.  
Az egyiket figyelem amit rángat a szőre, miközben beszél.  
\- Tetszett Kenny. - szakítom félbe. Arról okított, hogy mindig beszéljek, ha rossz kedvem van. Vagy írjam le, vagy rajzoljak, sőt, azt is megbocsátja, ha szétszórok mindent, de tudta, hogy azt nem fogom megtenni, a lényeg a beszéd volt.  
\- Mert tök macsó, és menő volt, és elfértem a hatalmas, izmos karjaiban mikor megölelt.  
\- Ezekkel én is tudok szolgálni. - szólt közbe Zeke.  
\- Büdös vagy, mint Eren. - rázom le a kedvességét.  
\- Apa a testvéretek? Akkor én most Eren féltestvére vagyok, vagy ilyesmi? Smároltam egy rokonommal?  
\- Nem kell ettől tartanod - helyezkedik valami kis széken a beszélgető partnerem. - De ezt nem nekem kell elmesélnem. A gyerekeim szeretnének veled barátkozni, és én ennek nem akarom az útját állni, bár tartok tőled. Veletek sok a gond - megmasszírozza az orrnyergét.  
Felhúzodszkodok ültömbe, mert már rossz ez a fekvés, és az acélkék szemeimmel kicsit megvagdostam az orrahegyét. Meg kicsit szúrom a szemét a tekintetemmel.  
\- És Erennel mi van… ?   
\- A szokásos Jaeger makacsság. Egy ideig nem tudtok találkozni. - én erre kitátom a szám, majd becsukom.  
Nem kapcsolok azonnal. Eltelik egy két másodperc, mire annyi erőt tudok magamba gyűjteni, hogy ki tudjak ugorni az ágyból, és azzal a lendülettel kisszékestűl fel tudjam borítani a szarháziját!  
Addig pofozom az arcát, amíg ki nem pirosodik. Aztán összecsuklott a testem és erőtlen hisztis-zokogásba kezdtem Eren miatt. Majomkezek átölelt.

Shikishima csinálta a másnap reggelit. Ez a közjáték nem jelentette, hogy nem kell iskolába járnom, csak nem oda, ahol eddig laktam. Farlannal és Isabellel valami nagyon elit intézménybe tanulhatok ezentúl, ahol bárki lehetek. Még a saját apám is. Az említett tüsszentett kettőt, amikor rágondoltam.  
Tegnap éjjel elment még a reptéren hagyott poggyászáért, és ideiglenesen megkapta Isabel és Farlan közös szobáját, akik legnagyobb duzzogásuk ellenére bekerültek énhozzám. Nekem épp mindegy volt, sosem tartottam semmit a saját tulajdonomnak az életemben. A kis vörös már reggel bebizonyította trehányságát, vele nem leszek jóban. Fejbe kólíntottam, rajd össze takarítottam vele.   
Bár azt vártam, hogy örök haragban lesz ellenem, inkább csak jobban megkedvelt.  
\- Mintha egy igazi bátyusom lenne! - ismételte századjára reggelizés közben. Teliszájából potyogtak ki a kenyérdarabok.   
Nekem Erenen jár az agyam. Elbasztam az életét, és Ő ehhez lópofát vág. Akaratom ellenére tesz az adósává, és tudja, hogy én betartom a szavam.  
\- A kantin legjobb szakácsának tartottak - bűvészkedik a szarházi a palacsinta sütővel. Megprórálom az igazi apámat megdobni egy igazi kenőkéssel de elüti a teflonnal. Tsh! Lesz még alkalom.  
\- Túlvállaltam magam - panaszkodik az asztalfőnnél szőkerőtszakáll. - Levi kérlek szedd fel amit eldobtál.  
\- Mikor lettünk olyan jóban, hogy utasítgass - öltöm magamra a seggfej ábrázatot. Stréber Farlan helyettem felveszi a kést, és a mosdóba hajítja azzal a címszóval, hogy majd az elmossa, aki bepiszkolta. Elevenembe talált.  
\- Ne piszkáld a bátyust! - kell a vöröske védelmembe.  
“Apa” tálal, először nekem, majd a többiek tányérjába rakja a palacsintát. Kitesz mellé juharszirupot is, mint egy igazi amerikai seggfej. Rásebagózok.  
Eren jár a fejembe. A gyomromig ül a düh mindenki iránt. Eren annyira idióta, hogy már a javítóban ébredhetett, felvállalva mindent amit én tettem, én pedig amerikai palacsintát szagolok és hirtelen lett két új testvérem, meg egy Apám a halott Kenny helyett.   
Ez nem fair, de hova szarjak?  
Kezdetnek a reggelimre szeretnék.  
\- Fel kell készülnöm az első napomra - tolom el magam az asztaltól megcsikordítva a széket.

Eren most eheti élete legborzalmasabb kosztját. Oké, nem érdekel Eren étrendje, vagy az, hogyan baszta el telibe az életét, hanem az érdekel, hogy ezt értem tette! Amennyire idióta és szerelmes, és ez a lehető legrosszabb párosítás!, azt hiszem, olyasmit mondott az iskolám felügyelőbizottságának, amit már egyszer az igazgatóiban is. És miért ne lenne kelendőbb az a verzió, amiben egy bukott diákot kell felelősségre vonni, amiért egy éltanulót rossz helyzetekbe kevert? Szegény Levi Ackerman elköltözött miután a nevelőapja meghalt, egy nyugodtabb helyre, Eren Jeager pedig javítóba kerül, amíg tizennyolc nem lesz. Látogatás nincs, sem titkos smárolás, sem szadomazó fétish egyetlen bárban sem. Hiányzik Eren Jeager és ennek tudata ötszörösen rátelepszik arra, hogy Kenny meghalt.  
Szégyenlem magam, mert nem vagyok képes gyászolni.  
Mert Eren még él, és vele lehetnék, ha nem így alakítom a dolgokat. Ezt a Shikishimát is valószínüleg Eren hozta a nyakamra.

Na azt hiszem most szartam össze magam. Vagyis eddig sem jártam egy nívós magánintézményben, sőt majdnem olyan volt az iskolám, mint egy lepukkantabb Roxfort boszorkány és varázslóképző, és amikor ott elkezdtem az első napom még úgy komolyan vártam, hogy leszarjon egy postabagoly, de ehhez képest az az iskola arannyal van bevonva, és marcipán lapokból van kiverve a macskaköves feljárója.  
De azért volt ennek akkor udvara, hogy tíz percet kelljen befelé sétálnunk, hogy elérjük a bejárati kaputól az iskola kaput. Közben jöttek-mentek a mindenféle formák, amilyen táskára épp pénzük volt, az oldalukon vergődve, és a srácok úgy néztek engem mint valami kettyós klub legújabb tagját. Itt is iskolai zaklatás van? Emlékeztetnem kell rá majd a gyerekeket, hogy az előző iskolámba is Glokkal jártam, és ide is elfér egy a gatyámba?  
De sem Farlan, sem Isabel nem tűnt olyannak, mint akiket kiközösítenek, fesztelenül dumáltak valami képregényről, amit én is olvasok, de nem vállalnám fel, néha integettek arcoknak, akik visszaintettek nekik.  
De én hétszázplusz gyerekel szemben voltam egymagam.  
\- Ő itt a bátyám! - bök belém akkorát Isabel, hogy majdnem tarkón rúgom, de idejében visszafogom magam. Nem szeretem a hirtelen mozdulatokat.   
\- Valójában csak Zeke barátjának a fia, vendégeskedik nálunk! - csacsogja Farlan. Feltűnően csinálom a semmit a táskámmal, amit út közben vágtak hozzám, hátha nem kell beszélgetni senkivel.  
\- Van valami hobbid? - kérdik tőlem. A hátamra dobom a táskámat egy vállvonással. Végül is akad ja.  
\- Tanulni. - ezzel tudatosítottam, hogy nem barátkozom.

Shikishimaval külön mentem haza. Egy ragtapasszal az orromon kezdtem az első napom.  
Egész jól bírtam, ebédig nem volt különösebb gondom a hiearchiában betöltött helyemmel.   
\- Remélem a másik srác rondábban néz most ki! - tekeri a kormányt a nevelés mintapéldája.  
\- Aha. - válaszolok olyan flegmásan. Eren vajon hogyan intézte volna el? Ő volt a legnépszerűbb srác, könnyen lecsapta az ilyen alakokat. Ha nem teszem tönkre az életét, lehetett volna valaki. Csak másnak kellett volna korrepetálni.  
\- Pár hónapja tudta meg Eren, hogy van egy féltestvére. Tudtad, hogy Eren akkoriban nagyon sokat ivott?  
Nem mutatom ki, hogy ez mennyire az elevenembe hatol. Az az Eren, akit én láttam, bálványoztam, és féltékeny voltam rá, nem ivott! **Ő csak úgy ivott!**  
Mert menőzni akart, ennyi!  
\- Azt mesélte, hogy mindenkire ráírt facebookon, akinek ugyanaz volt a családneve mint az övé.   
\- Ez jellemző rá. - mert Eren idióta. A féltestvére simán lehetett volna Kovács, nem volt kötelező Vadásznak lennie!  
\- Zeke sztoriját nem tudom, de veteránként neken rengeteg időm volt az önsajnálatra, és remekül simogatta a lelkem, hogy törődjek egy magányos gyerekkel.  
\- Pedofil.  
Megállunk egy kereszteződésnél.  
\- Aztán bemutatta nekem a szerelmét, Levi Ackermant, egy sápadt alacsony gyereket egy menő vámpírnak öltözve, pózolva vele. **Tudtam** , hogy a fiam vagy. Pedig azelőtt soha nem is gondoltam, hogy van gyermekem.   
Olyan erővel rúgok az oldalamon az ajtóba, hogy az majdnem kiszakad, a biztonsági öv megfeszül a mellkasomon, és az anyósülés beleremeg a mozdulatba. Ha egy szaros sportkocsi lenne, kicsinálnám az ajtaját ennyive, tudom, mert próbáltak már jól öltözött gyerekkereskedők elvinni, de ez egy kurva családi autó extra biztonságos oldalsó légzsákokkal, mit is gondoltam?  
\- Beleolvastam a füzeteidbe amíg iskolában voltál. Tehetséges gyerek vagy, és én nem akarlak korlátozni abban, hogy az legyél, ami akarsz lenni.  
\- Be is szarnák, ha Te mondanád meg mi lehetek! Te megbasztad anyát, majd hagytad, hogy belehaljon a teherbe, amit okoztál neki!  
Bekanyarodunk egy kis utcába, majd onnan átkanyarodunk egy forgalmasabb útra, ami levisz a kertvárosba. A házak kezdenek összébb menni az út szélén, és takarosabb kertek jelennek meg a betonpatka helyett, csak én ezt leszarom!  
\- Ennyit tehettem az eltávom alatt. Kanos voltam, basztam. Nem édesanyád volt az egyetlen, de Kuchel mégis különbözött attól a világtól amit a seregben megtanultam. A bátyja mellett te tudhattad a legjobban, milyen más lehet egy világ két különböző embernek.  
A szépen nyírt gyepsor meghajlott, a térrel együtt. Úgy érzem belenyilal valami fájdalom a fejembe.  
Az undor keveredik a számban valami fémes ízzel. Feltéphettem a fogaimmal az alsó ajkam.  
Nem kellett megkérdeznem, hogy Kennyről beszél-e. Valahol tudtam, és soha nem kellett megmondania, hogy köze van anyához, de valahol mindig azt reméltem, hogy Ő az igazi Apám, és nem ez az ember.   
\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem akarok veled élni?  
Leparkol Zekeék háza előtt, és finoman rám mosolyodik.  
\- Soha nem várnám el. Mi ilyenek vagyunk. Nem akarok tartozni neked azzal, hogy Te elfogadsz, csupán az édesapád akarok lenni. Ezért bármit megteszek. Ha szeretnéd, segítek Erennek.  
Megragadom a biztonsági övet.  
\- Elintézhetem, hogy a katonasághoz kerüljön, és szolgálattal kiváltsa a büntetését. Így is várnia kell 16 éves koráig, de így nem lesz az élete vakvágányon Levi. Cserébe engeded, hogy befogadjalak.

…

Eren vadul csókol. Olyan vadul, hogy azt hittem soha nem csókol meg így. 19 éves lett, _kinézetre egy felnőtt ember_ , és sokkal magasabb nálam. Én megálltam a növésben, a lelkesedésben, és csak két dolognak éltem igazán. Egyfelől írtam a regényeim.  
És tanultam.  
Eren átkarol az izmos karjaival, izzadt hosszú haja felgumizva vergődik a halántékán, szemöldöke ráng, az ajkai finomak. Majomszerű erős karjai lettek neki is.  
Apa hagyott élni. Lassan elfelejtettem Kennyt, és nem keltem sírva miatta. Megszoktam az amerikai palacsintát, az iskolát, és Farlant és Isabelt, de soha nem szoktam meg Eren hiányát.  
Apa betartotta a szavát, és Eren 16 éves korában nagykorúsíthatta magát, majd felszerelt katonának. Bakából egész magas rangra mászott, az utolsó egy hónapban minden hétvégén Skypeoztunk, és Eren elmesélte, épp kinyalta aznap fényesre a csizmáját. Elevenemben lettem féltékeny egy Flockh nevű srácra, ezért is fogadhatott Eren így a reptéren.  
Megismertem, mert Erennek felejthetetlen arcéle van, de a katonai kiképzés megkarcolta a bőrét, és aranybarnára festette azt. A szemei így még macskaszerűbbé váltak, smaragd színe drágakövekké változtatta azokat.  
Az én óriásos történeteim kiadták mangaként.  
Ja és lettek izmaim.  
Eren abbahagyja a csókot, amivel így is elég feltűnővé tett minket Európában, a reptéren, ha egyébként a törpe és a góliát nem lenne látványos egymás kezét fogva, miközben a tizenkilenc éves felnőtt épp az előbb kérte meg a kezed.  
Persze te igent mondtál. Biztos, hogy egy csomó katona hazatérős videóban benne leszünk, mert egy csomóan felvettek minket telefonnal.  
\- Szeretlek Eren Jeager - mondom ki, amit már évek óta ki akartam mondani neki. Csak eddig soha nem sikerült, és soha nem hittem volna, hogy bevallom ezt a számára.  
\- Én is szeretlek Levi Ackerman.

** Egymás felé nyújtott kezünket összekulcsolva elindulunk a felnőtt életünk felé, immár mint jegyesek ** .


End file.
